Decadence Masquerade
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: When a body turns up with all the signs of a BDSM scene gone wrong, the Detectives are left scratching their heads. Alex Cabot may hold the key to solving the murder but she has to bring up a part of her past she'd rather no one know about to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Okay so it's been a VERY long time since I've written anything. Since my wife is currently employed and I'm waiting to hear from the Police Department about my new job which gives me AMPLE time around the house and frankly is fabulous for my little Pomeranian but is rather boring for me. It's way too hot to be exercising as heavily as I like so I wanted to try and find something else I could do while I'm at home so much by myself. So really I would like some opinions on this piece. I don't know if I should continue it or not. Also I don't have a beta since my wife isn't a fan of my favorite show so if there's any mistakes please forgive me.

Decadence Masquerade

By: Isabella

"Morning." Elliot Stabler greeted rather wryly as he looked at his partner of three years. Olivia nodded back in greeting trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Why the hell are you so chipper this morning?"

"I got to spend most of the night with my wife."

"And now you're out here with me." Olivia grumbled.

Elliot shook his head but didn't reply as they made their way through the yellow crime scene tape that blocked off the back alley the body had been found in. At 3 AM in not the best neighborhood it was a strange

sight to see it flooded with police lights. Illuminated in front of them behind the tape was a large green dumpster in betweentwo large brick buildings. One or two older rusted out cars were parked out front along with

various police cars with their lights flashing blue and red reflecting off the broken windows of the two derelict buildings that stood like tombstones of what used to be a very upscale neighborhood that had fallen to

ruin.

Stabler and Benson both flashed their badges and pulled the tape up walking underneath and towards the dumpster that blocked the body from view. CSU was currently working their magic giving the detectives time

to ask questions.

"Detective Benson Special Victims Unit can you tell me why we were called in?"

"I asked for you to take this one." Melinda Warner answered from her place kneeling near the body.

"What have you got?" Elliot asked as he moved to stand before the medical examiner.

"Jane Doe twenty to thirty. Rigor has fully set in. She's been dead at least twelve hours. Lack of blood on the scene says it's a dump job."

Olivia glanced the body over as the medical examiner wrote on her silver clipboard. The girl was beautiful, she found herself thinking. Long dark brown hair, pretty full lips that now were blue. Big brown eyes and full

lashes. Her skin was flawless other than the ligature marks around her neck.

"Do you think she was strangled?"

"I'm not sure what to think Detective." Melinda answered softly. "I'll know more when I get her back to the morgue."

Around the girl's dainty wrists and ankles were a pair of leather cuffs buckled together. Olivia sighed softly as she shook her head looking at her partner grimly who looked back.

* * *

><p>"So what have we got?" Captain Cragen asked.<p>

"Nothing. Victim is maybe in her early to mid-twenties. No one has reported anyone matching her description missing. No ID was found with the body."

"Someone must know who she is." Cragen looked at his two best detectives. Elliot rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"Uniforms are canvassing the area but so far nothing. No one knows who she is." Fin shook his head as he set the phone back in its cradle. "ME called. Says there's something you two should see about your Jane Doe there."

Olivia grabbed her leather jacket pulling it on as he Elliot stood up grabbing for his own jacket to join Olivia in the bitter cold that was Manhattan in the winter.

When the two detectives made it to the morgue, they walked up to the silver table as their medical examiner Melinda Warner had her back to them writing something down. She turned greeting the two detectives

with a nod of her head. "Good morning Detectives."

"Morning. Fin told us you had something for us?"

"Well she's got many bruises and cuts some healed and some more fresh. Fits with the BDSM scene gone wrong at the very least but when I turned her over, I found this." Melinda pulled the sheet from the body showing off what appeared to be a large burned portion into her shoulder.

"That's a pretty nasty looking burn." Elliot remarked softly it even made him want to cringe a bit as he looked at it.

Olivia cocked her head studying it for a moment. "I thought so too until I took a few photos of it and realized it wasn't your average burn. This was burned into her flesh intentionally. And long before she died."

"It's a mask." Olivia said softly.

"Yes. Someone burned a mask into her skin. Looks like it was done with a metal object heated up to enough to scald the flesh."

"Do you think our killer did this to her?"

"I can't say seeing as it was done before she died. It's maybe a few weeks old at best." "Do you have any idea what sort of metal was used or anything?"

"No. Because its a few weeks old it's all ready had time to start healing. My guess is though it was some sort of ceremonial type thing."

"Like a cult?"

"Possibly. I've never seen a mark like this before so I couldn't tell I'll call you if I find anything else."

* * *

><p>EDIT: Fixed some formatting issues here. Should make it much easier to read.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: So...back again...yeah...I was actually shocked I was able to finish this. My wife went to cut our best friend's grandfather's hair since he can't leave the house. Too ill and all that so I had some free time since it was raining and I couldn't go running or swimming. Decided to try and get this working a bit. I'll probably tweak it some more but we'll see what I feel like. Chapter 2 will reveal a bit more particularly Alex's involvement in this whole damn thing. Also I guess I should warn people this will have some pretty heavy BDSM content. Especially in later chapters. You've been warned. Also I tried to correct some formatting issues that were brought up to me. If there is anything else that needs doing don't hesitate to let me know. I like constructive criticism not just flames for the sake of it. Give me something real to work with. I'm an adult I can handle it I promise. I feel like such a lazy bum. I've been sitting here playing Persona 3 FES all day instead of doing anything constructive. Well this was my bit of construction for the day. I will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow if I can't well it'll be Wednesday then. Wife will be at work and not distracting me like she loves to do. Reviews are always pleasant as they motivate me to keep going. Yeah onward to the story.

Decadence Masquerade

By: Isabella

The click clacking of high heels in the hallway gave Sergeant Munch and Fin a heads up as to who exactly was coming down the hall. "Detectives." ADA Alexandra Cabot greeted. She removed her heavy overcoat draping it over her arm as she stepped into the bullpen.

Munch stood up holding out his arms. "Cabot. Just the woman I've been waiting all day to see." He was grinning from ear to ear. Alex rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"I'm sure you have John. I'm actually here to talk with Elliot about his testimony on the Rider case. Is he around?"

"Actually he and Liv are with Doc Warner at the moment. Should be back shortly though." Fin remarked rolling his eyes as he looked at Munch. Alex nodded and moved to rest on her normal place when she came into the bullpen, right on the corner of Olivia Benson's desk. She glanced over seeing the murder board and the pictures that were flashed up of their current case on Jane Doe.

She gasped almost falling off the desk when she saw the burn mark on the girl's shoulder. She knew that mark. It had been a long time ago that she'd observed one similar but she knew it.

"You okay there Counselor?" Fin asked seeing her reaction from his place at his desk.

Alex gulped and nodded her blonde hair moving just slightly as she nodded her head. "I'm fine Detective. Actually can you tell Elliot I was here? I just realized I've got a pressing matter back in my office I must attend to." She slid off the desk not even waiting for Fin's agreement before she out the door almost slamming into Olivia in the process.

"Whoa! You okay Counselor?" The olive skinned Detective asked.

"I'm fine." Alex shot back quickly as she shot towards the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator.

"What's her hurry?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia who shrugged.

"No idea." Olivia looked after the ADA probably a bit longer than she should before she took a breath and moved with her partner into the bullpen.

"Did Cabot catch you outside?" Fin asked as he stood up moving to get a file from Munch's desk.

"She barreled into Olivia and took off down the stairs."

Fin sighed sitting down with his file, "She was here asking about when you would be back Stabler. She wanted you to go over your testimony with her for the Rider case. But then she said she had some pressing matter that couldn't wait and took off like a bat outta hell."

"She was looking at the screen. You're Jane Doe to be exact." Munch pointed out looking at the other three Detectives over the top of his glasses.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks wondering just what that meant. Did Cabot know who their Jane Doe was? Or was it something else? Olivia shook her head moving to study the board trying to figure something out. "We're missing so much here." She muttered.

"How's it going on finding out about the cuffs around her wrists?" Elliot asked.

"Apparently they're pretty standard cuffs. You can buy them at any sex shop. So that doesn't tell us much. The nearest one is Cupid's Nest it's seven blocks from your murder scene." Fin answered. "Munch and I can go see what we can find out about them. Maybe they'll remember someone buying them or something."

"It's the only lead we've got." Elliot agreed with a sigh.

Olivia shook her head, "Maybe we need to go re-canvas the neighborhood? See if we didn't miss anyone?"

Elliot nodded, "Worth a shot. Let's go."

* * *

><p>While the Detectives tried to figure out just who Jane Doe was, Alex Cabot was sitting in her office feeling like she was being haunted by a ghost. She fought hard refusing to do what she knew she had to if they wanted to break this case. "I can't call her. She won't even answer if she knows it's me calling." She muttered to herself staring at her office phone. She squeezed her eyes shut throwing her head back against her chair. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" She answered.<p>

"Here's the files you requested Alex." Her assistant Theresa stood in the doorway smiling softly at her. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have Theresa." Alex gave a small smile refusing to say more than that. "Thank you for the files. They'll be a big help."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything else." Theresa gave her a smile and with a flounce of her dark brown hair she handed her the files and made her way out the door closing it quietly.

Alex held the files and shook her head. "I won't call her." She muttered to herself again before she forced the thought from her mind and went back to trying to work on her case that she had to present to court in a few days.

* * *

><p>"This is useless." Elliot murmured. "We've gone through every apartment in this building and no one knew or saw anything related to this girl."<p>

"Well Warner did say it looked like a dump job. I'm just shocked no one saw anything. Normally someone has seen something."

"Or if they have seen something maybe they're too afraid to talk?" Elliot sighed. "This neighborhood isn't exactly known for trusting cops."

"Maybe that's why he picked it? Maybe he knew the area." Olivia theorized.

Stabler made a face tilting his head slightly. "Possibly. But she looked awfully well cared for. I noticed when we were in the morgue her nails were done, so were her toenails. She had good teeth from the x-rays too."

"She wasn't from around here. No one will know her because she was dumped here."

"Maybe we need to go to Park Avenue and canvass?" Elliot said with a slight smile.

Olivia gave him a slight grin in return. "You're doing that on your own. I've got a pile of DD5's with my name on them that need to get done before I go home tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me." Elliot grumbled as they made their way out of the old beaten up apartment building and down to their car. Olivia looked up noticing all the windows had their blinds drawn firmly shut. She sighed and slid into the passenger's seat letting Elliot take the wheel.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Okay I know weird place to end but meh. I wanted to save some of the more meaty chapters that are ahead from just falling out of the blue. Keep you reading yeah?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Damn you guys got lucky. I got up this morning and it was sunny so I went for my morning run and walked my dog before deciding it was too hot to be outside so I came inside. Got bored and figured hell it was time to get a bit deeper into this. Now I'm sure there is going to be some anger or at least some sort of why the hell did you have to go and ruin this by adding a OC? Well to be honest I needed someone who knew what was going on and I saw no way around adding her in. Julia is based very roughly off a woman I met a long time ago in the BDSM scene. She was lovely and cold and I liked the way she handled things. She read people easily and I always admired that. Of course humans aren't perfect and I tried to make Julia as human as possible by not making her this all knowing all perfect character. That would be boring right? If she does seem to perfect or something let me know and I'll try to tweak her a bit more to make her a bit more human. Unfortunately like I said I needed her for this. Don't worry though. She won't interfere in the A/O loving. That is a must for this thing. Nor will she be with any of the other SVU characters from the show. She's only there to help them with the case. So onward to the story and don't forget to review yeah?

Chapter 3:

By: Isabella

Two weeks went by with no leads or breaks in the case whatsoever. The detectives had decided it was going to run cold and began to focus on other cases when Alex made her way into the squad room early that morning. It was beginning to sleet outside. The snow and rain clinging to Alex's slender form and beautiful blonde hair gave it a slight sheen even in the harsh fluorescent lights of the precinct. Olivia couldn't help but admire how beautiful she actually looked as she took her coat off folding it over her arm as she moved towards her desk.

"Hey Counselor. What can we do for you today?" Elliot asked as Olivia smiled at her.

"I think you two need to come with me. There's someone I want you to meet." Alex murmured keeping her voice low.

"What's this concerning Cabot?" Elliot glanced at Olivia who arched a brow and looked back at the beautiful blonde attorney.

"Your Jane Doe."

"You found out who she is?" Olivia asked her brow knitting as she studied Alex's hauntingly beautiful face.

"No. I don't have any idea how to find that out but I know someone that may be able to shed some light on what's going on here. If you two will come with me I'll take you to them."

Olivia looked at Elliot who shrugged and stood up putting his coat on. Olivia followed suit pulling on her well-worn brown leather jacket and following behind Elliot strode out of the station house with Alex. The three made their way down the main stairs and out into the sleet.

"We can either take a cab or you can drive. Which do you prefer?" Alex asked.

"I can drive Cabot as soon as you tell us what's going on." Elliot folded his arms looking over at Alex.

The beauty sighed softly looking at them. "It's not something I'm proud of but my connection may break this case for you and frankly that's all I'm thinking about at the moment."

Olivia stared at Alex. Witness protection really had changed her quite a bit. She was no longer the arrogant politically driven lawyer she once had been. Instead she was merely concerned for the victims and even though this obviously shamed her quite a bit she was concerned enough to step forward with it to help break the case. Olivia had to admire that about Alex. Even though during their time working together, the two had been merely work friends, once she'd moved past the arrogant façade the blonde threw up, they'd never been particularly close. Towards the end of Alex's third year with them, a few months before the whole Livia Sandavol incident they were getting closer but it was nowhere near the level Olivia had wanted them too. Then Alex had been taken away and even though Olivia was resentful of the time they'd spent apart she found herself liking this Alex much better than the one she'd only just begun to get to know.

Elliot sighed and nodded, "All right. Let's just take the Crown Vic it'll save us time instead of trying to flag down a cab. Where exactly are we heading to?"

"The Skyline Hotel. "

Elliot glanced at Olivia who shrugged and nodded, "Okay. Skyline it is."

* * *

><p>When the three reached the elegant luxury hotel the two detectives looked to Alex. "So where is this person?" Olivia asked seeing Alex glance around as well.<p>

"In the pool up on the penthouse floor." Alex responded knowing exactly where the person she was looking for was.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?" A young man dressed in a very nice suit came out from behind the desk looking over the detectives before his eyes settled on what he assumed was the one with the most money in the group, Alex Cabot.

"Yes, we're the police." Elliot smiled flashing his badge. "We need to go up to your pool. Will that be a problem?"

The young man stuttered and shook his head, "No sir. Would you like me to escort you up there?"

"That won't be necessary." Olivia smiled at the nervous looking young man. "Just take the elevator up right?"

"Yes ma'am; penthouse floor. If you need anything please don't hesitate to let us know." He returned to the front desk still looking a bit flustered.

Alex moved towards the elevator and pushed the button removing her long wool coat as she waited for the elevator to ding signaling its arrival. Elliot and Olivia kept their jackets on which truly wasn't surprising. It seemed especially Olivia used her coat as a shield. At least to Alex that's how it appeared. Alex shifted and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. She was nervous as hell and it showed in the gold gilded doors that boxed them in. When the door dinged letting them out on the penthouse floor she felt her stomach drop as the Detectives made their way to the clear glass doors and opened them revealing exactly what she knew they would find. In the pool in front of them was a woman. She stepped out of the water as soon as she others standing in the large indoor room. The sleet beat down on the windows and skylights all around. In a room full of white and brows, Alex's former mistress was the only splash of color in her light blue bathing suit with her long red hair that was soaked from the water pushed back behind her ears. It had been a long time since they'd last looked upon each other. She still looked as beautiful as she remembered.

"Hello Alexandra." Julia greeted as she stepped from the pool water dripping off her frame. She squeezed it out of her long red hair moving to grab a soft fluffy towel from a nearby chair. "What brings you here today?" She asked her blue eyes softening with kindness at her former pet.

Alex took a breath, "I need your help. Can you please answer the questions of the Detectives?" She asked her stomach twisting painfully.

Julia smiled softly toweling water out of her face. "I suppose so. But it depends on what I'm being asked as to whether or not I'll give the answers you seem to think I have."

She pushed her wet hair back and sat down on the reclining chair smiling at both Detectives. Elliot stepped forward glancing at Olivia as the woman wrapped the towel around her frame. She wasn't fat per se rather she had a full frame. She was also quite tall. She wasn't as pretty as Alex or Olivia per se but she was pretty in her own right.

"Ma'am I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson." Elliot motioned towards Olivia and then turned his own blue eyes back to the meet the woman's. They were same color as his he noticed. She smiled and he noted a small scar across her upper lip that caused one of side of her mouth to dip lower than the other part. He wondered where she'd gotten such a scar. Truly it was only a hairline scar barely noticeable to anyone but it was noticeable to him because he paid close attention to any sort of defining facial features.

"Julia." She answered easily but Elliot noticed she didn't give a last name. "What can I do for you today Detectives?"

"Ma'am." Olivia said softly stepping in to the questioning.

"You can call me Julia. It won't bother me. No need to stand on such archaic terms of politeness. We're all friends here. At least I assume that's why Alexandra has brought you here anyways." She interrupted.

Olivia nodded not remarking on her words, "Julia, my partner and I are investigating a homicide; a rape homicide to be exact. Do you know anything about that?"

Julia blinked cocking her head slightly. Olivia noticed she always kept it a little twisted to the right but now it was even more prominent with her movements. Water continued to drip from her hair and onto her slightly freckled white skin. She shook her head with a smile. "I'm sure I couldn't tell you anything about that. I just got back into town from a trip abroad."

"Ma'am, Julia," Elliot corrected himself. "Do you know anything about a mark? A mark scalded into the skin. A mask."

For a moment Julia continued to sit there before she rose to her feet collecting her shoes from under the chair.

"Julia please tell them what you know." Alex begged softly. Both detectives looked at her startled by her voice interrupting their questioning.

Julia paused and turned her eyes no longer warm. Her mouth was set in deep frown making her look older than she actually appeared to be. "That's not something I can discuss Detectives. I'm sorry. I cannot help you. If you'll excuse me."

"Lady we're not done yet." Elliot moved towards her.

"Yes Detective we are. Good day." With that the woman made her way from the room heading to what appeared to be a locker room.

"What does she know Alex?" Olivia asked looking at the ADA who was staring after the woman with a hurt expression on her face.

"I don't know. But I've seen that mark before. She was the one who told me to stay away from the person with it; although it was different back then."

"What do you mean?" Elliot twisted on his heel facing the ADA now as well.

"It was a tattoo; a mask that was done in green, purple, and gold. Not a burn mark like that but it was the same shape."

* * *

><p>Alex was sitting in her office late that very same day trying not to think about the conversation she'd been a part of with her former mistress. She was forcing herself to work on her opening arguments for a case that was being presented next week and though she was loath to admit it she was having a terrible time concentrating on what she was doing. She put her pen down pulling her glasses off and setting them aside as she took a breath closing her eyes and laying her head back on the chair. It was almost eight o'clock most of the other people in the building had gone home including her assistant. She was alone with her work but a knock at her door pulled her from those thoughts. "Come in." She called.<p>

The door pushed open and standing in her doorway was Julia. "Hello Alexandra."

"Julia." Alex rose to her feet staring at the woman in front of her. Julia made no move to step into the room keeping her hold on the doorway. When her hand shifted Alex noticed the scars.

"Where did those come from?" She couldn't help but ask.

Julia smiled. "I fell through the floor in an abandoned building. Remember how I used to love to go and photograph them when we were together? How much you used to hate going?"

"I was afraid something like that would happen."

Julia nodded, "Well it did. May I come in?"

"Of course but I know why you're here."

"Do you?" Julia asked as she moved into the room sitting not on the chairs in front of Alex's desk but instead on the small couch that sat off to one side near the bookshelf full of law books.

"You're angry with me for earlier." Alex stated as she moved towards the couch.

Julia smiled softly, "I'm not mad. I'm not upset. I'm not agitated or annoyed. I'm nothing of that sort. I'm…worried."

"Worried?" Alex queried as she moved to sit down beside her.

Julia nodded her long hair moving only slightly as she shifted. Her black jeans brushed Alex's bare lower thigh. Julia crossed her legs her wedged heels shifting slightly as she shook her foot. It was a habit she'd had as long as Alex could remember.

Julia sighed softly, "Do you remember when you brought that girl around? What was her name? Betty?"

"Betsy." Alex supplied knowing exactly who Julia was thinking of.

"Betsy yes that was it. Betsy. My memory is going in my old age." Julia sighed, "She had the mask on her shoulder. And I told you to stay away from her. That the mask represented something you shouldn't get involved in. Do you remember?"

"Yes but you never explained why."

"You were my pet; I didn't have to explain anything to you. I kept it from you because I knew how curious you were. I did it for your own safety. I am surprised though. If one of theirs turned up dead, they normally wouldn't let it be so easily found."

"How can you talk about someone like she's nothing but an object?" Alex asked a bit outraged. She stood from the couch looking down at Julia.

Julia for her part remained calm. "It was that temper of yours that often got you punished Alexandra. I thought I trained you to control it much better than that?"

Alex gritted her teeth. Julia never called her Alex as everyone else did. It was always Alexandra. She always said it was more elegant than Alex. Alex made her think of something common. Alexandra was something extraordinary. At the time Alex had loved the sentiment. She loved the fact that the woman she'd admired looked at her as something extraordinary. Now it was just something else that was making her angry at the woman sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Alex apologized even though she knew she shouldn't. She wasn't the one in the wrong.

Julia sighed, "I'm sorry as well. You're not my pet anymore and I'm much colder about everything than I should be. I should consider your feelings before I go and say things like that. I'm sure she was lovely and I'm sure she didn't deserve to die. No one does in that situation. But it's happened and it will happen again if it was them. They've gotten much more vicious over the years. They never used to be like that. It was a different world when I was a part of it."

"You were a part of it?" Alex asked softly moving to sit back down beside her.

"Of course I was. How else do you think I got the scar on my face?" Julia asked smiling at Alex.

"The scar on your lip…you never would tell me…" Alex trailed off.

Julia nodded, "Came from them. But it was an accident. I wasn't supposed to scar but facial cuts are a bit harder to heal since the skin is so much thinner on the face than anywhere else." Julia shrugged. "It doesn't upset me. And you shouldn't worry about it."

"How can you defend them if you know what they've done not only to you but to that girl?"

"Because I know what you're trying to get yourself into." Julia shot back just as easily. She sighed softly. "Listen to me I haven't been around you in a long time. But I still like to think I know you pretty well even though I know you've changed a lot. You tend to stand up for what's a lost cause that will end up getting you hurt or killed and those you care for hurt. That dark eyed detective. Benson right?"

Alex straightened up staring at Julia. "What about her?" She asked feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"She cares for you. Quite a bit I'd say. I saw it in her eyes when I spoke to you; she tensed and took a step towards you. She stopped when she noticed I saw but you and the other Detective were looking at me and didn't notice. She wanted to protect you from what she thought was a viable threat given by someone she didn't know. And you, you care for her too."

"That's absurd…" Even as Alex denied it she knew it was true.

"Is it? You jump to deflect it very quickly which tells me it's true. You never were able to lie to me Alexandra. The rest of the world yes, even yourself but never me. Consider her if you can't consider yourself and the consequences you could bring down on her." Julia stood up smiling softly at Alex. "It was good to see you again. You look as beautiful as I remember but for your sake I hope we don't see each other again."

Alex opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Julia just kept smiling her eyes crinkling in the corners as she moved past Alex and out the door.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Again with the awkward ending place. Geez. Well now we know a bit more of what is going on or at least we have someone who can shed some light on the situation. Like I asked before please let me know if you think she's too perfect or whatever and I'll try to tweak her to make her seem more human. She is supposed to be cold and no she has no romantic feelings for Alex anymore. Nor does Alex feel them for her. It's more they still have a level of trust that these relationships establish. I have it with a former lover so I do know it exists. Errr...yeah let me know what you think. If I get bored I may work on the next chapter. Who the hell knows? I'll have to see what's going on when my wife gets home and all that. Also let me know if you think the idea is just proving to be too twisted or whatever and I'll try and tone it down or up depending on what others say.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Holy shit! Back again! What the hell is going on with me? No actually I got so bored yesterday that I ended up writing the next five chapters. They're just very rough and unedited. So assuming the heat that I absolutely despise as it interferes with my running sticks around I should have those edited and then from there who the hell knows when it will go up. Probably sooner rather than later. So I'm trying to add some more layers to what is actually going on in this whole story. It's taken a while to build it up to the actual BDSM part of it but I don't want to rush it. I feel like there are a lot of unanswered questions here that should have answers before we just jump into that sort of thing. So yeah sorry about that. Just trying to be thorough. I'm a bit of a pain when it comes to that. I want all my questions answered before I move on to something else. Maybe it's the cop in me? I dunno. Anyways, happy readings. And let me know what you think yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

By: Isabella

"What did you think of that woman? Julia." Elliot asked as he and Olivia rode to another crime scene across town.

"I don't know what to think of her to be honest." Olivia folded her arms. "She was definitely not someone I would want to hang around with."

"Too strange for you too huh?" Elliot asked looking over at Olivia.

"Something like that." Olivia agreed.

Really it wasn't that Julia was strange per se that got to Olivia. It was more the vibe she gave off. She was obviously quite used to getting her way. She seemed to expect it but it wasn't in a bratty type way. It was something else. Like she would take someone on in what should be a fair fight and cut them to pieces with a few well-placed blows.

"Her eyes were really cold." Olivia said softly. "Not like serial rapist or killer cold but like…" She trailed off.

"Like she was staring straight through you at what you tried to keep hidden from the world?" Elliot answered easily picking up his partner's line of thought

"Exactly. She was strange." Olivia said again. "Guess we shouldn't think too much on it. She's not going to help and frankly I'm not even sure she knows about the case. Maybe Alex just thought she may know something."

Elliot arched a brow, "You're going to give up that easily?"

"What choice do we have? We can't hold her on anything. Hell she didn't even give us a last name to go on. It's not like we can pull her up. I have a feeling Julia isn't her real name. "

"We could always check with the Skyline see if she's renting a room there. To use the pool there she must be. They may have her credit card information we could go from there." He offered looking over at his sullen partner. He sighed when she didn't move to agree or disagree. "Let's get to the root of what's really going on. You're jealous. You're jealous of the way she looked at Cabot earlier and you're afraid to step on Cabot's toes when it comes to that woman. You're afraid of what you might find out."

Olivia's head whipped up, "I'm not afraid of her. Nor am I afraid to know what sort of past she and Alex have." She snarled at him.

"Then why won't you agree to try and find out about her?"  
>"Fine Elliot. Let's find out about her then. It'll have to wait till tomorrow anyways. It's already dark and I doubt they'll give her name out with just a friendly enquiry."<p>

"Yeah you're probably right there. And we can't get a search warrant if you don't want Cabot to find out."

"So old fashioned way?"

"Yep. See what we get with a little pushing."

* * *

><p>"How can I help you today Detectives?" The young man from the previous day stepped forward.<p>

It was much later in the day but he was still wearing a similar black suit to the one he'd been wearing the previous day.

"So you remember us from yesterday huh?" Elliot gave him a friendly smile. "Listen we were wondering if we could speak to your manager?"

"Of course. Can I ask what this is regarding?"

"Just tell him we need to speak with him." Elliot glanced at Olivia who folded her arms still not quite comfortable with asking about Julia behind Cabot's back.

The young man nodded and stepped away picking up a black corded phone and hitting a button. He spoke quietly into it and dropped it back into the cradle in a few moments. "He'll be right down Detectives."

"Thank you." Elliot smiled taking the lead. They didn't bother to sit in the plush chairs of the lobby instead placing themselves at a place where they could observe the manager coming and still have a clear view of the wide glass doors as well. The wood paneling on the walls gave the hotel an older world feel but it was something not appreciated by the two detectives who were here on business not pleasure.

"Detectives? I heard you needed to speak with me?" An older gentleman stepped forward. Though he had a full head of hair, he was graying at the corners and in his beard. He was a little overweight but not terribly so. He wore a black suit with a very low key tie. He was pale probably due to being shut up in an office all day.

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. We're looking into a rape homicide that took place about two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry Detectives I don't know what my hotel would have to do with something like that." The man furrowed his brows looking at them in bewilderment.

"You are the manager here right?" Elliot asked wanting to make sure he was the only one.

"Yes I am. My name is Stuart Underwood. I've been the manager of the hotel for eighteen years now."

"Okay Mr. Underwood. The reason we're asking is because the name of someone has shown up. Her last known whereabouts were here."

"What was her name? I'll look her up in the system and we'll get her room number for you."

"Julia."

As soon as Elliot uttered the name the color drained from Stuart's face. "Julia. You said? Is that all? No last name?" He was stuttering slightly.

"No no last name. But you obviously know her. She was swimming here yesterday morning when we came to talk to her. "

"I'm afraid I can't help you Detectives. Miss Julia's privacy is confidential and even if I wanted to give you a last name I couldn't. I don't know it myself. If that's all?"

"How can she swim here and you don't know her name?" Elliot demanded getting a bit angry at the now very pale manager.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave Detectives. There is nothing I can tell you about Miss Julia that I'm sure you don't already know. If you'll excuse me, I must return to work." With that Stuart Underwood exited as quickly as he came seeming to all but run away from the Detectives.

"Now that was strange." Olivia made her first comment since she'd chosen to hang back and listen. Besides Elliot seemed more a threat to the manager than she did.

"That was very odd. Why is it everyone associated with this woman is scared or won't admit to knowing her?" Elliot asked as they stepped out into the snowy New York streets. Olivia sighed pulling her coat tighter around her and shrugged.

"She wasn't that intimidating. Just a bit weird but something spooked him as soon as you brought her up."

"Yeah. Wonder if she's sleeping with him? He had a wedding band on. Maybe afraid the wife will find out if he gives her up?"

"Wouldn't that make him want to give her up more? I mean if she's his mistress he wouldn't try to cover for her if she's in the middle of a rape homicide investigation."

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know but something isn't right about this whole damn thing and I want to know why."

* * *

><p>"Cabot." Alex answered her phone like normal expecting her Detectives to be calling for a search warrant or something similar. She was surprised when no one answered at first. "Hello?"<p>

"Alexandra. Tell your Detectives they're going to have to try harder if they want to learn something about me. "Julia's voice spoke on the other end of the line. Her voice had always been low but on the phone it sounded a bit higher. It was strange but something about talking on the phone tended to make Julia elevate her normal speaking voice just a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Ah so they didn't tell you. Well they showed up at the Skyline Hotel today and spoke to the manager trying to find out about me. "

"I'm sorry Julia. I didn't know they would do that when I asked for your help."

"Well it was bound to happen eventually. Are you still interested in pursuing this Alexandra? I can tell they are judging by how hard they're trying to track me down. "

Alex paused taking a breath before nodding and then realizing she couldn't be seen she spoke. "Yes. I'm still interested in pursuing it."

"Tomorrow when do you get out of court?" Julia asked after a few moments pause.

"11:45. I don't have to be back until 1."

"Plenty of time then. Tell your Detectives to come to your office. I'll meet you three there and we'll discuss what you want to know. Once I tell you though, I request that the information stay between the three of you. No one else may know. It cannot go to trial nor be used for any future arrests because they don't agree with the way things are. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll talk to them about it."

"All right. I will see you tomorrow around 11:45. Give you enough time to get back to your office."

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow Julia."

"See you then." With that the line went dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: So I'm back again. Go figure right? I finally got this thing edited and fixed to a point where I'm semi-happy with it. I don't think I'll ever be totally satisfied with my work but yeah it's done. Now we're getting into some bulk of what's going on here. Tell me how you think it is...whether there is some information missing on the background that you would like to know etc. I think some stuff is pretty obvious without the words being said but that's probably because I wrote it and I know what's going on. Let me know if I'm completely off base yeah? As always I'll see what I can get edited and how bored I get as to whether or not the next chapter will go up today or tomorrow. My wife is home for lunch so more than likely it will be tomorrow since I have to run errands but we'll see what happens when I get back. I'm quite pleased with the amount of e-mails I keep getting about people wanting to know when this thing updates and such but I would like some more people telling me what they think. So yeah thanks to those that have left reviews. It really helps to get feedback on whether or not to keep this thing going or just let it die.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

The next day found both Olivia and Elliot making their way to Cabot's office around lunch time.

"Wonder what we did this time?" Olivia said aloud knowing exactly what they were being called here for.

"Gee I wonder." Elliot muttered even though they both knew damn well what they were being called in.

"Get ready for the reaming." Olivia spoke softly as soon as they saw Alex's door come into view.

She lifted her hand and knocked waiting until Alex's low voice told them to enter. She took a breath and moved forward pushing the wooden door open and entering.

"Good morning Detectives. Or should I say Good afternoon?" Julia's voice rang out. She and Alex were currently sitting on the couch. "I never know what to say in this country. In Japan it's much easier."

"Well why don't you move back there?" Olivia muttered.

"Because I work here. Why else would I be here?" Julia asked hearing what Olivia muttered. She smiled at her. "So I heard you two went to the Skyline looking for information on me yesterday? And you got stone walled."

"Underwood called you?" Elliot asked moving to pull one of the chairs that faced Alex's desk towards them. He didn't sit immediately just watching her.

She shrugged. "Well yes. Why wouldn't he?"

"Lady what sort of game are you playing at?" Elliot asked his temper immediately flashing.

"No game. Sit down and we'll talk. I assume you brought the file on the case?"

"Didn't know we needed it." Olivia responded this time.  
>"Well you don't but it would be helpful for me to see what I'm dealing with."<p>

"How about we just tell you instead?" Olivia offered. "Once you tell us what we need to know." She added.

Julia nodded, "That's agreeable. So what sort of questions can I answer for you?"

"The mark on her shoulder. It's our only lead and we need to know what it means." Elliot sat down his legs spread as he laid his arms on his knees leaning forward to look at her intensely.

Olivia moved a chair and sat down as well seeing as the couch was occupied by the other two women. She watched as Julia reached up pulling the clip that had been holding her long red hair back and up from her hair letting it tumble down her shoulders in slightly curled waves. She set the elaborate hair piece in her lap folding her hands there before she took a breath. She released it slowly and finally spoke.

"I ask that the information I give you be kept solely to your investigation. If it got out what I'm about to tell you it would ruin more than one person's reputation. I've asked Alexandra to keep it from court and she's agreed. I'll help you find your killer but not at the expense of innocent people."

"Lady that woman was innocent!" Elliot exploded.

"You will not raise your voice to me Detective. Or I will walk out of that door and you'll never find me." Julia's voice turned cold as she spoke to him.

"Can you please just tell us what you know?" Olivia asked softly trying to diffuse the situation even though she was just as angry as Elliot.

"The mark you're asking about. It was the shape of a mask right? It wasn't a whole mask. More like a half mask done in what you would typically see at Mardi Gras correct?" Julia looked at Detective Benson to answer when she nodded the affirmative she continued. "Yes it's them all right. Years ago the BDSM society was different than it is now. Particularly the people you've stumbled upon. The Decadence isn't an ordinary BDSM club. It's very selective of its members, only high powered individuals would be accepted. Discretion was a must. After all it could ruin many a reputation if it were revealed that this even existed you see. "Here Julia hesitated before she finally began to speak again. "My Grandfather was a founding member. He introduced my father who ran it until he passed away and my mother moved to Japan to work. I took over when he died. I was sixteen. Now for anyone that didn't know me they didn't know how one so young could handle it but I had good people around me who helped and I never got involved in anything that was considered illegal though I would help set things up and do things that needed to get done."

She took a breath and Alex rose to her feet retrieving a water bottle which she handed to Julia. She gave her a small smile and took a sip before she continued. "When I turned eighteen I began to participate more. Planning events, participating in events, everything. I was able to run everything quite happily until I decided I wanted to go to college. I finally decided it was best to leave it in the hands of a dear friend who to my knowledge still runs it to this day."

"That doesn't explain about the mask." Elliot interrupted.

"I'm getting to that Detective. Be patient. Apart of the Decadence Culture is a heavy focus of hiding the face the world knows and letting loose your true face. Hence the Masquerade Ball that always takes place each year. At the Masquerade certain men and women choose whether or not they wish to belong to the Decadence as a whole. Not just to one specific Master or Mistress. If they choose to do so they can leave at any time of their own free will and never have to worry about it ever coming back to them. If they choose to stay after so many months of service they're offered a permanent position which is when they would be tattooed. It's always done at the Masquerade. It's an honor to wear that mark. It's very sought after or at least it was."

"So they're wearing signs that say FREE SEX here huh?" Elliot was disgusted by what he was hearing.

"Do you always see things in Black and White Detective? Sometimes things are all shades of gray." Julia said with a small smile. "Anyways to answer your question no they aren't free sex slaves for whomever. They can refuse, they can say no. They can fight back if things get too rough for them. They're merely not allowed to seek out another. Let the person come to them and if they don't want to they don't have to. They're never drugged, drunk or anything of the sort. In fact Decadence does very thorough background checks and there is many precautions taken against diseases. It's as safe as it's going to get."

Julia took a sip of her water before continuing once again. "Anyways, all during college I worked as a professional dominatrix. I never told anyone about Decadence until Alexandra brought a girl home that bore that mark. I didn't want her to be involved with them because I'd began to hear things that made me question how it was being ran and that things weren't right like they were before when I ran it and my father before me."

Alex took a breath holding it as she listened she was glad Julia never revealed their relationship merely left it at what it was.

"I haven't been back to any Decadence events nor have I been to the Masquerade in years. I couldn't tell you what they've been doing. When the rumors started I refused to go. I didn't think it was safe and I had more than my own personal safety to consider so I made the decision not go."

"Do you still work as a professional?" Elliot demanded.

"I don't think that's any of your business Detective. Nothing I do is illegal. I can assure you of that."

"So you're telling us that this club, this high roller type organization, they're the ones responsible for this girl's death?"

"I can't tell you if they are or aren't Detectives. I don't know myself. All I know is she was a part of their world and they won't take it lightly if she was killed by someone outside of it. And if it was run as I would've ran it heaven help the bastard who hurt her."

* * *

><p>"I have trouble believing this whole thing." Elliot muttered digging happily into his large meaty sandwich. Olivia arched a brow and sighed.<p>

"Yeah I feel the same way but I don't know what else to do."

"What if the whole damn thing is a hoax? I mean what if she's just telling us that to throw us off the case of the real killer?"

"It's possible but then she's got Cabot wrapped so there is no telling if we'll ever get the real story or not." Olivia pointed out a bit bitterly.

She'd noticed throughout the whole meeting the way the two interacted; the way they sat close together, how Alex had gotten her a bottle of water without even asking her. It irked Olivia to no end and made her more than just a little jealous. She sighed taking a bit of her own sandwich.

"Cabot did seem to buy into the whole thing." Elliot agreed. "She looked a bit pale during bits of the story. I don't know though it's such a hard stretch." Elliot made a face as he took a sip of his soda.

"What can we do? Our case is cold as ice. The only lead we've got we're being strung along by some pompous bitch who seems more concerned about playing games with us than actually giving us a response. Our ADA is under her thumb. We can't do anything." Olivia balled a napkin in frustration.

"If this place exists there's got to be a record of it somewhere. Maybe online?"

"It's worth a shot." Olivia agreed though she had a feeling they wouldn't find anything online and they would be right back to where they were before they'd ever met Julia scratching their heads in confusion.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: WOOOOHOOOO! We finally get to some relevant info here. Well at least a bit. Not too much you know? But yeah like I asked before please let me know if you think there is some background missing that you need to understand what's going on. It's not as obvious to me since I know what's going on. And again thanks to those who have let me know their thoughts. I'll try to get the next one up either tonight or tomorrow.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Damn arthritis waking me up at ass o'clock. *grumbles* So yeah here we have the next installment. I'm not truly happy with it because I know this violates A LOT of laws but honestly I needed to do it for the sake of making this thing work. I did some research trying to figure out where to set this thing and couldn't come up with anything in the New York area I liked so I figured why the hell don't I just take it South? So that's what I did. Sorry about all the stretches on this one. I know it's going to bother some people.

Anyways there was something else I wanted to address. A review actually. Now normally I hate doing that mostly because I feel like it's a load of crap but I wanted to clear some things up in case anyone was wondering what was going on. First of all I want to thank Laurel Hardy (hope I spelled that right) for giving me some constructive feedback. It's exactly what I wanted and thank you for taking the time to do so. I feel like I haven't made things clear hence why I'm not satisfied with it totally. I will likely once it's through go through and re-edit it and add some things that are missing and this will be one of them. There are many reasons why Elliot is unfriendly and frankly angry with Julia. First being her uncaring attitude towards well everything. She seems to just be jerking them around while a killer gets away with murder. I also feel that Elliot being the family man he is (which I respect immensely) would worry that the victim who during this time would be about the same age his two oldest daughters (or at least around their age) could've easily been them. He takes this one a bit personally which I intended to reveal later as to why that happens. He will eventually in the course of things warm up to Julia. But it's going to take some convincing on her part that she actually gives a shit. Really he also knows the only reason she's talking to them at all is because of Alex. She wouldn't lift a finger to help if it hadn't been for her and that makes him angry because to him the fact that a girl was killed over something as senseless as what appears to be nothing but a giant sex party (which is acutally much deeper and will be revealed to be such later). Not to mention he also knows Olivia's feelings for Alex and he doesn't appreciate the way she's being sort of jerked around by Julia suddenly appearing and the reminders of what is obviously a deep relationship with Alex being thrown in his partner's face. He's protective of Olivia after all.

So I hope that cleared some reasons why he's so upset/angry with Julia at first. I'm very sorry that it didn't come through that that was what was going on. That's my fault as a writer since I didn't make it quite clear enough. And again thank you very much for the criticism. I really do appreciate it as it made me realize that I didn't make it clear. Now enough of my yammering. Onward to the story...which is a bit longer...woo!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

A month passed with the Detectives o f the 1-6 basically forgetting about the strange story and the even stranger woman that had told it to them. Though both Stabler and Benson were upset that they couldn't bring their Jane Doe's killer to justice they had to move on to cases that needed solving just as badly. So it was a shock to everyone when the same strange woman came waltzing in like she belonged there.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" Sergeant Munch asked immediately rising to his feet with a smile on his face. Always the ladies man, he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass to admire one of the fairer sex.

"Will you give it a damn rest? She's not here to see your bony white ass." Fin cursed from his place watching Munch trying to hit on the redheaded woman.

She laughed, "It's all right. Actually I do need help. I'm looking for a Detective Stabler and a Detective Benson?" She asked still smiling.

"They're in questioning a suspect right now. Perhaps I can help you?" Munch offered looking over the top of his glasses at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, but thank you for the offer. Is there any place I can wait on them that I'll be out of the way?"

"Of course I'll take you up to the lounge." Munch easily led her to the stairs up the where the crib was. It would be the best place for her to wait out of the way.

Julia settled herself on the well worn couch waiting for the Detectives to join her. She hadn't told anyone she was making this trip nor did she inform Alex she would be here. She shifted her purse and began to dig for a piece of gum pulling it out and unwrapping it with surprisingly delicate fingers. She popped the piece into her mouth smiling when Detective Stabler's head and then body appeared coming up the stairs.

"Good afternoon Detective Stabler. How are you?" She asked politely.

Stabler stared at her with wide eyes a bit shocked that she would just walk into the precinct. Olivia for her part was in a state of shock as well. She gave the woman a bit of thought every now and then but for the most part she didn't think about her that often. And now here she was sitting in their lounge like she belonged there.

"What can we do for you today Julia?" Elliot asked even though he gritted his teeth a bit having to be so polite to her.

"It won't kill you to smile will it?" She asked with a smile of her own. "Well I've actually come here to tell you I think I can help you with your case if you're still interested in it."

Elliot looked at Olivia they both exchanged silent words with the look before nodding. "All right. What sort of help are you offering?" Olivia asked.

"It took a while but I managed to get back into Decadence's good graces. They're having a party in a month's time. I know it's not much time but it's going to be the best chance you've got at finding your killer. One of the members owns his own private island in the Caribbean and he's offered to allow all the members to come down for a week long extravaganza on the Island. Everyone who is a part of Decadence is attending. I know it's out of your jurisdiction and you couldn't arrest your killer until we got back to the states but this will be your shot at finding out who did it. If you're interested that is."

"And what would we have to do to get to this extravaganza as you call it." Elliot asked looking at Olivia again.

"Well for starters we'll have to come up with some fake identities for you. Put all of that in place. I came here to give you two enough time to do so. Secondly I'm only allowed to bring one guest and frankly since neither of you are known you're likely to get turned down for it. So we'll have to come up with another way to get you in." Julia stood up. "Of course Alexandra is known to them. Well I suppose that's all up to you how you wish to proceed. Alexandra has my number. She can get a hold of me once you've all decided what to do. I'll see you later Detectives. Have a good rest of the day." She stepped past them and walked down the stairs.

Elliot turned watching as Munch stood up smiling brightly at her.

"Thank you very much for all your help earlier. It was very sweet of you."

"Don't encourage him!" Fin yelled smiling at her.

She giggled and waved before she walked out her boots clicking and her hair moving with each step.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. " Captain Cragen was speaking to his two best Detectives. "You two want me to authorize this whole thing based on what this woman has said? How do we know it's not a hoax? And where does Cabot stand on this whole thing since she's going to be brought into this as well?"<p>

"She wants to see justice done." Olivia put in. "She says what this woman says is valid and that we should trust her. It's the only lead we've got Captain. I know it's a stretch and it's out of our jurisdiction but I think it's a valid lead and she is going to be our way in."

Elliot made a face which Cragen noticed. "You're not buying this?"

"I don't like her Captain. But I do think it's worth checking out. I just hope it doesn't prove to be a waste of time and resources."

"Have you tried to find out anything about her?" Cragen asked folding his arms. "Without a last name and an address it's impossible."

"She did say she worked as a professional Dominatrix. Some of the clubs may know her." Olivia offered.

"Go see what you can find out about her. I'll set this all up if it looks like we can trust her. Ask Cabot about her too. She may not want to say but she brought this woman into it and she'll know more about her than what you've got so far." Cragen ordered.

Olivia bit her lip not happy to bring up this woman's relationship with Alex but she nodded.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did I get elected to be the one to talk to Alex about this?" Olivia muttered to herself as she made her way to the beautiful ADA's office.<p>

"Come in." Alex called as soon as she heard the knocking at her door.

"Detective. What can I do for you today?" Alex asked setting her paperwork done as she looked at her.

"Well I know we haven't brought it up or anything in the last month but do you remember the Jane Doe case? The one where you asked your friend Julia about it?"

"Yes? What does Julia have to do with anything?" Alex asked arching her brow. She hadn't spoken to her former mistress since that day in her office a solid month ago.

"She came to the precinct the other day. Said she had a way into Decadence if we wanted to take it. She told us how to do it but the Captain isn't going to sign off on anything unless he knows for certain she's not going to get us killed or anything like that."

"Or that she's not responsible for the murder and it's not just some elaborate cover up?" Alex supplied easily. She sighed. "I haven't seen her in a year or so, I couldn't tell you what she's been doing but she's perfectly sane from what I know of her. " Alex sighed softly. "Let me call her. I'll see what she's willing to share with you."

Olivia nodded, "That would be best. At least we can get an idea of what we're looking at."

Alex nodded and lifted her phone from it's cradle. She dialed a number she remembered well and waited. "Julia? It's Alexandra. The Detectives told me what's going on. They said they're captain wouldn't agree to sign off on anything until they knew the information was coming from a credible source." Alex waited. "Let me get a pen and I'll write it down." Olivia watched as Alex began to jot down various things. When she finally hung up the phone she held out the legal pad to her. "Here. She said this is everything you should need. Her address, her real name, her date of birth everything."

Olivia reached out taking the pad and looked down. "Audra? That's her real name? I thought it would be more exotic."

Alex cracked a smile. "Julia was her great grandmother's name. From what I remember her telling me they were apparently a lot alike. That's where it came from. "

"You knew her real name this whole time?" Olivia asked feeling a bit hurt that Alex hadn't shared that to start with.

"Yes I knew it. But it wasn't for me to share. That was her decision to make. She's given you what you need. Go and do the background check and tell me what you find out." Alex lifted her pen beginning to work on her paperwork a clear dismissal to Olivia.

* * *

><p>"Her real name is Audra Dickerson. She's thirty seven. She's descendent from the Carnegies so she's got quite a bit of old money. She lives on 5th Avenue in a penthouse apartment her grandfather bought and left to her in his will. She's got no record, only a parking ticket which she promptly paid. She went to school at NYU and then went to law school but she doesn't practice." Elliot explained as he and Olivia sat in Captain Cragen's Office. "She also owns a few buildings left from her grandfather. One is a converted club, the other one is a dance studio and office buildings. She doesn't seem to have much to do with either of them from what we can tell. She rents out the space. She has two cars registered one is a BMW convertible, the other one is a Toyota Sequoia. I even checked out her passport, she was abroad when she told us she was. In fact when Cabot brought us to meet her the first time she had only been back a night according to her flight log. Her mother lives in Japan so she was over there visiting her from the looks of it. I can call her mother and find out if she was there." Elliot offered.<p>

"That's not necessary. Check her passport and make sure that's true. If the stamps are there she's good." Cragen shook his head. "Have you been to her address to make sure it's not fake?"

"I don't think one could fake a penthouse on fifth." Olivia muttered. "We could go and knock on the door see if she answers."

"We do need to speak with her about all this. We could just say we were in the neighborhood?" Elliot offered. Olivia nodded willing to see what they were getting into.

Cragen rose from his desk. "Then let's go. I want to meet this woman for myself."

* * *

><p>"Detectives? How are you?" Julia answered the door on their third time knocking. The doorman had been hesitant to let them in but a flash of their badges had gotten him to agree.<p>

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've met before. I'm Julia. Or Audra as I'm sure you've come to know me as." The redhead held out her hand to Cragen.

Cragen took it and nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'm Captain Cragen."

"It's nice to meet you Captain. But please don't call me Ma'am. Makes me want to look around for my mother. Come inside. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked as she stepped back offering her home to them willingly. The penthouse was as immaculate as they'd thought it would be. Marble floors in the foyer, crown molding, all the fanciness of an Upper West Side Apartment.

"We're fine. What we came to speak to you about is what you told my Detectives. I need you to elaborate on that and let me know what they're getting themselves into."

"Of course. Let's go to the den and we'll talk." She led them to her den which was wood paneled with rich dark leather sofa and chairs. A large flat screen sat in the corner near the fireplace with its gas logs all ready going.

"So I'm sure they've told you some of the details all ready so I'll skip over what they've heard before and start into the meat of things if you will. Decadence e is first and foremost is a BDSM type of club. There will be lots of that on the island. It's a private island owned by the CEO of a large software company. I'll give you the name so you can see if it's legitimate if you wish."

"We would appreciate that." Cragen nodded finding the woman rather agreeable unlike his Detectives.

"Of course. Now the thing to be concerned about are the thorough background checks performed on everyone. Not just the ones who are coming in the positions of power. If they catch anything out of the ordinary the whole thing will be compromised. And they're not one to take that lightly. The girl was definitely one of theirs. When I spoke to one of my friends who's still with the club he confirmed for me that one of the girls was missing but they had all assumed she'd decided to leave which they're free to do as you know. But he wouldn't tell me her name or anything of the sort. I couldn't pry seeing as it would raise suspicions."

Olivia folded her arms as she listened. She was thankful for the fire burning nearby that thawed her out from the cold outside that seemed to have seeped into her bones.

"So did my background check turn out all right? I assume it did or we wouldn't be here talking about all this? I appreciate your discretion on the matter."

"It did." Cragen confirmed taking the lead and letting his Detectives take in their surroundings since they seemed uncomfortable in her presence. She nodded and smiled.

"So we would need to set your Detectives up and get things working in that way. Alexandra will be fine. She's rather well known to them I'm afraid. But she's not in any danger. They would be thrilled to have her show up."

Cragen's brow furrowed but he didn't ask instead he nodded, "It is out of our jurisdiction and I typically wouldn't sanction this operation for the dangers it puts my people in."

"I understand that but with all due respect you're not going to get another chance at having all of these people in the one place at the same time. It's your only chance to figure it out. I gave you enough time to decide what to do and get everything working. As is that's the best I can do. If you decide you want to go through with this I'm perfectly willing to help out in any way to make things smoother and make sure there is no chance of complications. I put myself on the line as well. These people don't take betrayal of their world lightly and seeing as my grandfather was one of the founders, I put my own reputation on the line. So there's no need for a worry about me breaking cover. I know what's at risk here."

Cragen took a breath, "If I set this up, if I allow this to happen and the murderer turns out to not be there my people are going to be in trouble."

"Your murderer is there Captain. It's just a matter of eliminating those that weren't a part of it. A week should be plenty of time to do so. And once everyone flies back to New York you can arrest him or her as soon as the plane touches down. "

Cragen looked at his Detectives and nodded, "All right can you give us the name of the CEO and we'll look it up and make sure everything checks out?"

"Of course. I'll be right back I left it in my office." Julia rose to her feet moving across the carpeted floor and down the hallway to her office.

"Here it is. It was nice getting to meet you Captain. I'll see you next time Detectives." She smiled as she walked with them to the door holding out a scrap of paper for Cragen to take. He took it and nodded walking out with his detectives.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it. It's risky." Cragen said shaking his head as soon as they got back to the precinct.<p>

"I checked the flight log. Frank Hermann has a plane chartered to take a group of guests to his private island in the Caribbean next month." Olivia confirmed looking up at Cragen. "She's telling the truth Captain. Her name was on the manifesto."

Cragen bit his lip, "Okay. If you two are sure you want to do this."

"We are Captain. We'll talk to Cabot too bring her up to speed and let her talk to Julia. I know there is going to be a lot more preparation then just all this." Elliot sat back putting his hands behind his head as he stretched back in his chair.

"Do it. And I'll set this thing up."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: All right now we're getting somewhere. *rubs hands together* I'll likely get the next chapter up this afternoon but we'll see where it goes. I gotta run some more errands when I re-wake up from my short nap that I'm planning to take as soon as the naproxen kicks in and shuts the pain in my knees down. Let me know what you think yeah? And like I said I know I've stretched laws EVERYWHERE. Sorry about that. Just let me know what you think yeah? And again constructive criticism only please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Back again. So far so good. I don't know how totally happy I am with this chapter. It didn't seem to flow right but I couldn't determine how to make it fit. Now I know there is much disagreement in the BDSM community about training vs. no training etc. For the purpose of this story I felt it very relevant. Especially when we get to the island. So we're starting to get into some of that M stuff here though not quite as elaborate as it's going to get. Also things are starting to shift into a bigger perspective here. At least I hope they did. Anyways let me know what you think yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Julia opened her door the next day. "Hello Alexandra. Detectives. Did your Captain agree to set everything up? He seemed like such a nice gentleman."

Elliot gritted his teeth and nodded, "Yes he agreed to this once we checked everything out."

Julia shrugged and smiled, "Well as long as everything's in place I don't think it will be a problem."

"What exactly is this going to have to entail Julia?" Olivia asked though she was just as annoyed as Elliot at Julia's way of diffusing or pushing the situation as easily as possible.

Julia motioned for the Detectives to come inside and smiled softly at Alex. "Go on into the living room. I'll be right there." She promised Alex softly.

Alex nodded and moved into the living room following the Detectives. Julia returned from the kitchen a few minutes later holding a drink in her hand. She took a sip of her Pepsi and set it down on the coffee table. "So we were talking about what this is going to entail right?"

Elliot glanced Olivia and they nodded. "It's going to be hard. Things aren't so black and white in that world. And trust me it is its own world." Julia leaned forward and lifted the glass, ice tinkled against the crystal as she moved the glass. "You'll be seeing many things some things you may not agree with. Some things you may want to stop. But you can't. It will compromise your investigation and put all of our lives at risk. You're playing a role and it's something to stay dedicated to."

"You don't need to tell us how to do our jobs. We know how." Elliot assured her.

"I expect no less. Alexandra has said that you two were two of the best detectives out there." Julia took a breath. "We need to decide who's going in under what role. Alexandra it would probably be best for you to come in as my guest. They know of you and it wouldn't seem that out of the ordinary given the years we've known each other. Which leaves us with you two." She looked at Elliot and Olivia. Alex folded her arms and nodded in agreement.

"I know. I'm all right with going in as your guest." She agreed softly though she was nervous. It had been a long time since she'd been around the world Julia had described. Hell for that matter she'd never been in it but she'd heard about it. She knew it existed and she'd been Julia's pet for long enough to remember how to behave and how to act and react to things.

"Alexandra I think it would probably be best for you to take Detective Benson and let me take Detective Stabler. Assuming that's all right with the both of you?"

Elliot glanced over at Olivia and nodded, "That's fine."

"I know you don't like me Detective but I will try to ease this on as gently as possible." Julia promised with a soft smile. "Just remember, things aren't black and white. And the things you see are people that have given their consent to it and are willing to carry it out."

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I'm totally comfortable with this." Olivia said looking wearily at Julia. Since their discussion a week ago it had been decided that she and Elliot would have to go in the roles of submissive. Though neither was too happy it was the best they could do. Elliot had ranted and raved about it in the car ride back to the precinct but he'd acquiesced once Cragen had stepped in with a few words from Alex. Now a week later Julia was helping the two Detectives learn a bit about their roles. How to kneel, how to stand, what posture to assume at what time. So far everything they'd done she had allowed them to keep their clothes on but now as she spoke to Olivia she had asked her to strip down to her bra and panties.<p>

"I know it's uncomfortable but it's something you're going to have to get used to. Alexandra and I can keep you two mostly covered but it will seem strange for us to leave you in regular clothes while everyone else is either wearing nothing at all or very little. I'm sorry, I know it's uncomfortable. And if there was another way to do this I would find it and get you two out of this but as is we have to work with what we have. Right now it's just you and I. No one else is here."

It was true, they were the only ones in the room in Julia's house. One of the three bedrooms in her penthouse had been converted to a dungeon. Olivia wouldn't admit that though some of the equipment spooked her, it also turned her on a bit. That was a completely new experience as well. She'd never thought of herself as wiling to jump into this sort of relationship but as the week had passed she almost found herself enjoying it. Especially when Julia would bring in Alex to show her how to issue commands in the proper tone, show her what hand movements meant what and how Olivia should react. Those were most enjoyable Olivia thought and shook her head. Julia was in turn kneeling in front of her smiling softly at her.

"I'll help you as much as I can. I promise. I won't let you and Detective Stabler get hurt unnecessarily. You have my word and I take that very seriously. I don't give it easily." Julia rose to her feet once again smiling at Olivia. "Can we try this again? Can you please take your clothes off for me? You're going to need to get comfortable in very little clothing. That'll be a good way to start."

Olivia sighed softly and nodded, "All right." It wasn't like she was ashamed of her body. She wasn't. She knew she had a nice body but it was difficult to think about showing it in front of someone she wasn't intimate with or had no other connection to but that the investigation forced on her.

"Just fold your clothes and put them on that chair over there. They'll be fine." Julia motioned to a hard wooden chair in the corner. She watched the Detective do what she was told and nodded to her. "Come over here and drop into the kneeling position I've shown you. Keep your head up but your eyes down when you walk. You don't want to show too much pride but you don't want to make anyone think they could just take you away from Alexandra either." Julia instructed.

When Olivia was resting on her knees with her hands crossed behind her back, her head up but her eyes downcast she nodded. "You're getting the hang of this. It looks good. Just make sure you sit with your thighs slightly apart." Olivia shifted and parted her thighs only slightly. "Perfect. That's the position you should be in when Alex says to kneel. If she snaps her fingers and motions to the floor what do you do?" Julia asked.

Olivia slid forward pressing her forehead to the floor, her palms resting flat near her head. It wasn't a very comfortable position but it was one of submission and she understood that. "Adjust your hands slightly. Perfect right there. Now stand up like I showed you." Julia watched closely for any adjustments as Olivia slowly rose sliding one foot in front of the other and rising.

She placed her hands behind her head clasping her fingers together. Her elbows were slightly down turned which Julia was quick to adjust so they were parallel with the floor. "Perfect. Feet should be shoulder width apart. You've got them a bit too far. That's it perfect right there. Now walk in front of me let me see how that's coming along."

Olivia began to walk in the way she'd been shown after Julia and Alex had demonstrated. She was surprised to learn that Alex had known how and had even offered to help her with it since it seemed to be her weak point. "Lift your knees Olivia. I'll have to get a whip down to make you do it if you don't." Julia threatened. Olivia wasn't quite sure if she was playing or not. She lifted her knees a bit higher as she walked keeping her head in the same position as before chin held up a bit eyes down turned.

"Good you're doing wonderfully. How do you feel about that?" Julia asked even as she snapped her fingers and pointed putting Olivia in the more submissive position. She moved around behind her and without another word adjusted her feet slightly. "There you go. Perfect. You're getting really good at this. Are you sure you've never done this before?" She asked even as she moved to sit down and gently motioned Olivia forward with a click from her mouth. Olivia knew the click meant for her to crawl which was even more embarrassing but when it was Alex making the command it seemed to make it a bit easier. She lifted her body straightening her back as she rose up and moved towards her on hands and knees her head down. She settled into the less submissive kneel when she reached Julia's feet. "Perfect you're doing very well. That's going to be the main bulk of what you're going to need to know as least physically. Your posture, the way you always carry yourself should be more submissive even if it's not in these positions but honestly I don't foresee you not being in one of these positions during our time on the island."

Olivia studied Julia's face for a moment before asking the question she'd been burning to know. "What is your relationship with Alex?"

Julia shook her head, "That's not something I can share with you Olivia but I can tell you it was a long time ago. You'll need to ask her about our history if you want to know that. I think she'd be the better of the two of us to share it with you. Is there anything else you are feeling iffy about like you don't think you will be able to respond to properly?"

"No I think I'm all right."

"Of course you and Alex can continue to work together but I think as far as working with me goes you're going to be okay without me. Alex knows she can come to me if there is something wrong and you are welcome to do the same." Julia rose to her feet allowing Olivia to get dressed quietly. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Olivia took a breath not sure she wanted to spend time with Julia alone. "We can invite Alex and Elliot as well." She added seeming to notice that Olivia was uncomfortable being around her by herself. "I'll treat everyone." Julia smiled at her. "Come on we're going to be spending a week together. What can it hurt?"

Olivia took a breath and nodded, "Okay." Julia was starting to prove not to be so terrible but Olivia was still trying her damndest not to like her. Elliot was resisting as much as possible but even he'd said she wasn't proving to be so terrible. As long as she stays way from Alex, we'll be fine. Olivia kept that thought over and over again.

* * *

><p>"So that's the story of how I got the scars on my hand." Julia explained taking a sip of her wine.<p>

Elliot shook his head, "That doesn't sound pleasant at all."

"Trust me at the time it hurt like you wouldn't believe. But for the pictures and the experience I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. And besides it gives me something fun to talk about." Julia smiled and Alex smiled back and glanced over at Olivia. Olivia took a sip of her beer not glancing over at Alex as she watched Julia's interactions with her.

"So I know Alex is single. What about you Detectives?" Julia cocked her head studying the dark brooding Detective and the large burly detective.

"Well Olivia here is single and I'm married with five kids." Elliot explained as he took a bite of his steak.

"Five kids? Goes that must be a handful. I couldn't imagine. I have a godson he's five but I don't get to see him that often. I would love to be able to be with him every day but he lives half way across the world from me. So only I get to see him when I go to visit my mother." Julia smiled. "I think it's wonderful that you're a family man. It's nice to see. God knows with all the problems the modern family faces today it's nice to see one together."

Elliot smiled and nodded. "I didn't imagine you liking the idea of family."

Julia blinked and shrugged, "I don't really seem the motherly type do I? And as aloof as I hold myself I suppose it's easy to imagine me without some sort of family structure around me."

"So why do it?" Olivia asked the first question of the night. Alex looked over at her starting to part her lips to say something about Julia when Julia reached across the table and laid her hand on Alex's.

"It's all right. I'll answer." Olivia ground her teeth when she saw that.

"It's something that was ingrained in me all my life. Emotion was a sign of weakness; you always had to have a solid poker face no matter what; even when someone breaks your face." She made a motion to the razor like scar on her lip. "Never ever show how anyone or anything affects you." She added looking down. "So that's why I am the way I am. Why are you the way you are Detective? What smolders in your past that makes you want to do what you do? Act the way you act? Everyone has history, a past even if we try to deny it. I t always has a way of sneaking up on us."

Olivia stared back at her. "I don't think my past is any of your business."

"I never said it was. I merely asked you the same question you asked me." Julia shrugged. "You don't have to answer."

Elliot stared at them watching the two. He sighed, he knew he should jump in and defend his partner but not sure what he should say.

"Julia?" He asked turning to her.

She looked over at him with a smile. "Yes?"

"Tell me about your godson. Does he live in Japan?" He drew her attention away from Olivia. As she began to talk to Elliot Alex looked over at Olivia.

"Olivia you shouldn't provoke her like that." She said softly. "She'll always be able to cut you in the deepest way possible." She shook her head.

"I didn't mean to provoke her I just wanted to know why she is the way she is. If I'm going to be working with her I want to know what I'm getting myself into." Olivia pointed out.

Alex sighed softly. "She doesn't take kindly to being provoked. She's very sweet if you give her a chance. Besides it looks like she and Elliot are getting along and he seemed to be out for her blood more than you."

"I'm not out for her blood. I'm just…" Before she could finish her cell phone went off. "Benson." She answered it quickly.

Julia paused looking over at them with a question in her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked as soon as Olivia was off the phone.

"We've got a case uptown." She looked at Elliot.

Elliot nodded, "Ladies it was a pleasure."

"Would you like me to drive you over there?" Julia offered.

"No it's all right. Fin is coming to pick us up." Olivia answered quickly.  
>"Call me if you need anything." Alex offered softly watching the Detectives take off.<p>

"You're Detective hates me you know?" Julia waited until they were gone before she spoke.

"She doesn't…she's just a bit uneasy." Alex tried.  
>Julia smiled, "No she's upset at my relationship with you. You should speak to her Alexandra. She cares for you very deeply."<p>

"I wish I could."

"Of course you can. Why can't you talk to her?"

"I haven't had the courage to talk to her for nine years. I almost did but then I was shot and I never thought I'd get a chance to tell her how I feel."

"Then you should do it now Alexandra. When we were together you used to utter her name in your sleep you know. I always used to hear you say Olivia." She took a sip of her wine setting the glass down and looking at Alex. "You longed for her even when you were my pet. I gave you what you needed to heal at the time but she's the one that can set you free." She paused. "I want you to focus these next few weeks Alexandra. I'm going to work closely with both Detectives but I want you to be there when Olivia works with me. You two need a feeling for each other and I think it will help you realize just how easy it is for you to tell her you love her."

Alex looked down and nodded, "I will if only because you've told me to."

"Don't do it because I tell you to. Do it because you want to be with her. Let's go ahead and get out of here. I'll drive you home."

"Actually can I stay the night with you?" Alex asked pausing for a few moments to ask.

"Don't you have to be in court tomorrow?" Julia rose to her feet looking down at Alex.

Alex looked at the table and shook her head. "Yes but that doesn't mean I couldn't stay the night with you."

"Alexandra, do you really want to stay the night with me? Or are you using me as substitute for a woman you don't have the courage to go after?"

Alex didn't reply and Julia smiled softly. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: DON'T KILL ME FOR THE JULIA ALEX THING! I thought it was sort of fitting since right now Alex is sort of floundering with her feelings for Olivia. She's confused and trying to figure out something familiar. What's more familiar than your former mistress? Anyways like I said before they will not be together. AO all the way! Let me know what your thoughts are and if you want me to fix or add anything more to the scenes.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: HOLY SHIT! You guys got lucky. I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I figured what the hell? Also, ARGH! *shakes fist* I need some fun A/O shippers for friends. My wife is not cut out for it. (She dislikes femslash for some strange reason.) I tried to show her something cute related to my fav SVU pairing and she didn't get it. Oh well. She's pretty so I'll keep her around. Plus you know she's my wife so I gotta love her. Just kidding! But anyways so here we're getting closer to the island and what's going on. Also going to be a gaggle of OC's here since you know this thing is pretty big. I dunno if I'll be able to work on the next chapter tomorrow. We'll see what happens. My wife will be home and I like to spend time with her so we'll see what happens. Maybe if I get up before her I'll be able to work before she gets up. If I don't get it up tomorrow I will try to get it up on Monday. We'll see though Doctor's appointment and all that. So ENJOY! And review if you can please?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"What color collar should she wear for this Julia?" Alex asked even as she directed Olivia with a snap of her fingers to the floor. Julia watched closely as Olivia obeyed. They were learning each others techniques and getting more comfortable. Only a few days to go and they would be on their way to the Caribbean.

"For this I would say the same thing I'm going to tell Elliot. Black leather, simple and sturdy, not a posture collar nor one with any sort of elaboration on it unless it's a tag or something else small that is identifying to you specifically Alexandra. You want it to be as downplayed as possible."

"Why is that?" Olivia asked as she rose to her feet sliding into the position Julia had taught her for standing.

"Don't. You have to get into the habit of not speaking until you're spoken to." Alex corrected her softly.

Julia smiled pleased by Alex's improving abilities. "Because Detective different collars and colors mean different things. A simple black leather collar states that you are owned and not to be shared with anyone else should you consent to it. Your Master may consent to your use and should you agree it would be fine but since I don't think that's going to happen here we won't have to worry about that. A posture collar is mostly used during training should one decide to pursue. Many people choose not to train but I've come to find it's the best way to make sure it's drilled into the mind of the person I'm working with that this is how to behave. A posture collar keeps the head immobile which seems to be a bit easier to be controlled for training purposes. There will be a few of those I'm sure. You'll also see a chain choke collar. That signifies that the person wearing it is unowned or belongs to Decadence as a whole and is willing to be mastered should the chemistry be there." Julia moved out of the way allowing Alex to click with her mouth to get Olivia to walk.

Still Alex resisted telling the dark haired woman how she felt about her but Julia was beginning to have hope. Even though Alex still remembered her own harsh training and being a pet she did seem to truly enjoy being on the commanding end now that she was settled back into her old life and not floundering with trying to find out where she fit back in.

Julia nodded, "I think you two will be more than adequately prepared for this as long as you understand that things are not black and white and keep your poker face on. Never react to what you see because things may not be as they seem. And be prepared for any possibility. Truly anything can happen while we are there."

"Did everyone pass the background check?" Alex asked looking at her former mistress.

"So far so good. I spoke to my friend about it. He was certainly surprised to hear that I was bringing a male instead of a female. He knows I prefer the fairer sex but I assured him Elliot was a regular client of mine at first and we struck up a relationship that was working for us. After he checked Elliot's background and determined that he was a Wall Street Broker he didn't ask anymore questions."

Alex nodded, "What about Olivia and I?"

"Same thing. I told him you were coming with me as my guest and you were bringing Olivia. He knows you're an ADA with political aspirations and he was rather excited. Said it would be nice to discuss politics with you. And he was pleased that Olivia worked for a marketing firm. He felt it would be good for us to have someone with that ability among us."

"Then we're set." Olivia said softly then squeezed her eyes shut.

"If you're going to have trouble holding your tongue Olivia we can always gag you." Julia joked her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I hope that won't be necessary. But if I have to it's fine." Olivia assured with a small smile of her own. She was much more at ease with Alex there than she was by herself. Plus having Alex command her was very sexy.

"During the week it may happen so as I said be prepared for every possibility. And continue to practice. I can tell you've improved. Elliot has too. For now what I would say is practice what I've shown you do some reading on your own and allow yourself to fall into the role. Embrace it and you'll survive the week unscathed. And we'll see about finding your murderer. Alex and I will do our part and you and Elliot do ours. We'll compare our notes when we can and we'll go from there."

Olivia nodded looking at Alex who was smiling at her. She smiled back looking at the ground almost shyly. Julia seeing their reaction smiled softly staying quiet so as not to break the sweet moment. Finally Alex tore her gaze from Olivia and looked at Julia. "So we'll meet you on Friday?"

"Bright and early on Friday morning. Elliot is coming here on Friday morning. You two are welcome to join us. We're going to take my Sequoia to the airport." Julia offered.

"That's fine." Alex agreed. "What time should we be here?" Alex answered once she looked at Olivia who nodded her agreement.

"Six AM. The plane is leaving at eight."

"What should we wear?" Alex asked figuring there was some sort of dress code.

"Olivia needs to wear a black t-shirt not too tight and either a black skirt or blue jeans and a pair of boots. Preferably with little to no heel that is comfortable for walking. You'll need to wear something a bit nicer. A blouse and a skirt are fine or you can wear jeans as long as they're dark washed and nothing too simple. You should look a bit nicer for the sake of meeting other people. I'll be dressed similarly since upon touch down we're expected at tea. They will want to make this as civilized as possible as well as introduce people who don't know one another to each other."

"That makes sense. What should we pack exactly?"

"That's a more difficult question to answer. That's why I've been saying Olivia should get comfortable in her undergarments. Lingerie is going to be a big thing for the female submissive to wear. So I would say go to the store and find things you are going to be comfortable wearing around others. Occasionally it will be fine to cover up but sometimes you are going to be held to a dress code. I've told Elliot what he needs though he wasn't happy about it he agreed for the sake of the operation."

Alex nodded frowning, she didn't know how well she would do with Olivia's gorgeous body exposed like that. "What about short skirts or shorts?"

"Those would be fine. Really don't forsake your privacy but still keep it sexy. There's a way to do it tastefully and I'm sure Olivia is beyond capable of that."

Olivia smiled at the compliment and nodded. "What about for Alex?

"I would bring your swimsuit and comfortable nice looking clothes. Jeans, nice tops, skirts, summer dresses. It's going to be hot so you will want to compensate while still looking fashionable."

"Okay I think we can do that." Alex looked at Olivia who nodded.

"All right then I'll see you both at the airport on Friday."

* * *

><p>Friday morning dawned bright and early. Alex walked out of the elevator rolling her suitcase. She knocked on Julia's door and smiled when it opened. "You look lovely Alexandra."<p>

"Is this all right?" Alex asked looking down at her dark washed jeans and blue blouse.

"It's perfectly fine. Olivia called. She went out to Queens to pick up Elliot since he didn't want to take the family car for the week. Said his wife would need it. But they'll be here shortly." Julia explained smiling softly at her. "I'm having a smoothie while I wait for them. Would you like to come in and have one?"

"Sure." Alex smiled leaving her suitcase in the main hallway and walked with Julia to the kitchen. Julia poured her a glass full of the pink liquid and smiled at her taking a sip of her own.

"Strawberry banana." Alex said softly taking a sip of it.

"Yes. I always have loved Strawberries. I'm sure you remember how often I ate them when we were together."

"I do." Alex said taking another sip of her smoothie. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Everything is packed and ready. I already loaded it into the Sequoia so we can leave as soon as we get everyone else settled. Are you ready for this Alexandra?"

"I am I hope." Alex looked down at the glass on the polished granite counter top.

"Have you been working with Olivia any without me?"

"Yes a little. We've been trying to get familiar with each other."

"That's what it will take. Elliot has been coming by as well. We've been spending time together to get a feel for each other. He's very sweet when his temper doesn't get the best of him."

"I'm glad you two are getting along better." Alex studied her face still thinking she was quite pretty even though her feelings were stronger than ever for Olivia.

"Well I understood why he is the way he is. He just didn't quite understand why I am the way I am. But I think we're seeing more eye to eye now." Julia glanced up at the ring of the bell. "Perfect timing. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." Alex lifted her glass taking one last sip before setting it into the sink after rinsing both glasses out. Julia went to the door and answered smiling at the Detectives and allowing them to enter. "So now that we're all here. Let me get my keys and purse and we can take off." Julia walked to her bedroom even as she noticed the shy exchange of smiles Olivia and Alex shared before she left. She glanced at Elliot seeing his slight smile as he watched them and then caught her eye. The two shared a look for a moment before Julia turned and walked into her bedroom retrieving her purse and returned.

* * *

><p>Julia pulled the Sequoia into the parking space carefully. As soon as they all stepped out onto the curb she spoke. "Elliot, Olivia the two of you need to walk two steps behind Alexandra and I at all times even here. More than likely we'll run into people from Decadence and if they see you two not acting in your proper roles it will arouse suspicions. Always walk two steps behind us. It shows our authority over you. Alright?" When both Detectives nodded she looked at Alexandra. "All right. Let's go."<p>

It didn't take long for them to get into the airport and head to the terminal the private plane was leaving out of. They were led onto the tarmac and their bags were taken and loaded into the plane. Julia stood beside Alexandra they were both chatting quietly over a few books they'd read or so it seemed when Olivia heard them talking before. She tensed only marginally as a man approached them. He was maybe in his early to mid-forties. He was tall, broad, with a sprinkling of white at the tempers but his brown hair was still thick and full on top. He was wearing a casual suit and leather gloves since it was still cold in New York. He smiled as soon as he saw Alex and Julia.

"Julia?" He spoke her name, his voice was low with a very heavy accent that sounded almost Russian.

"Lord Romeifellar? My you are looking very well." Julia held out her less scarred hand which he lifted to his mouth to kiss.

"And you look lovely my dear. How have you been? It's been so long since I last saw you." He was smiling genuinely at her. Olivia glanced at Elliot who looked back for a moment though the two were careful not to be noticed.

"I've been well. Working and going back and forth between Japan and New York."

"I heard your mother was living over there still. Is there no hope on bringing her back here?"

"No. She loves it over there. She says she doesn't know why I refuse to move over there with her but I told her it wasn't quite to my taste." They both laughed.

"And who might your guest be?"

"Oh forgive my rude manners Lord Romeifellar this is Alexandra, a dear friend of mine. You'll have to forgive her sir she's a lawyer."

"Has she been filling your head with nonsense about me Lady Alexandra?" He asked with a bright white smile. "She knows how much I detest the profession. Hopefully you aren't one of those sorts are you?'

"I hope not." Alex smiled a charming smile trying to play along with Julia.

"Well I believe our plane is ready. Ladies may I help you both aboard?" He held out his arms meaning to walk them to the stairs that were lowered. There were quite a few people milling about obviously all going to the same plane since they were all dressed either like Alex and Julia or Elliot and Olivia.

"We would be honored Lord Romeifellar." Julia took his arm smiling when Alex did the same. Elliot and Olivia trailed in their wake though neither woman looked back at them. He helped them aboard the plane ignoring Elliot and Olivia though Julia turned her head and motioned for them to come. Alex seeing her motion did the same so as not to seem out of place. The four got settled into their seat with Julia and Alex sitting in the middle together and Elliot on one side of Julia and Olivia sitting on the other side of Alex.

"Who was that?" Alex asked Julia softly.

"Lord Romeifellar. Everyone here either goes by their last name or given name attached with the honorific Lord, Lady, Sir, or Madam. They will introduce themselves to you. Learn them quickly and never drop your poker face."

"So he was a friend of yours?" Alex asked lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Oh heavens no. I can't stand the man. He's a pig. But that doesn't mean I let him know that I think that of him. No one can know what you think. Remember that." Julia whispered back with a conspiratorial air. "Just rest for now and enjoy the plane ride. Once we land they'll unload the plane and put us on a boat over to the island. It's not big enough for a landing strip after all." She spoke a bit louder now.

"How big is the island exactly?"

"I believe it's about ten acres all together. The house itself sits on two acres and then the rest is open space with forest and beaches. Beautiful place from what I've heard." Julia smiled and settled back in her chair ready for the ride.

"What about their collars?" Alex asked noticing that as various submissives got on the plane with their dominants they weren't wearing collars.

"We'll put those on before we go to tea." Julia answered easily. She glanced over noticing an older woman looking at Elliot. She laid her hand on his arm drawing his attention towards her. "You have an admirer precious." She spoke in a low voice giving the nickname a hard edge.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to draw attention." Elliot answered softly keeping his chin down.

"Hush. You're too handsome for your own good." She glanced over seeing the woman facing away from them now. She leaned over pressing her lips close to Elliot's ear. "You're doing a wonderful job. Keep it up."

She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek which made him smile slightly as though pleased to receive her affections. She settled back in her seat flipping her red hair over her shoulder as she smiled at Alexandra. "Soon you'll see why I decided to come back to this world. It's the only place one can truly feel like they belong." She spoke in her normal voice knowing everyone was listening to what everyone else was saying.

"I hope I can belong as well as you do Julia." Alex replied with a small smile catching her former mistress' glittering blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Something I forgot to mention this thing is going to get heavy and I want to be cautionary of people who are a bit uneasy. I'll let you know in the beginning notes how heavy we're getting on the spectrum before I just toss you to the wolves. So if you aren't sureare too squicked please be advised. So just look for the warning and all will be right in the world...hopefully...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: ALL RIGHT PEEPS! They're finally here. Now we're getting into the bulk of who's who. There's really nothing terrible here so I think everyone is safe for now. Also my wife is still asleep hence me being able to get this one up as early as I'm getting it. My run was also interrupted because of knee pain. Arthritis is the damn devil! So yeah let me know what you think and all that? Also thanks for the reviews those that have. I really appreciate 'em. That's the reason this one got up so fast! Yeah...we'll go with that...since technically it got written last night at like midnight after my wife went to bed and I was left downstairs alone with my puppy. So yeah...let me know what you think?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Julia moved through the room, Elliot following two steps behind her. Because of how broad and muscled the Detective was she'd chosen a thick black leather collar with a bolting mechanism in the back. A small d-ring sat in the middle with nothing decorating it. She wasn't one for fancying up too many things for her male servants. Females were a different story since she truly did prefer the softer curves of a woman's body then the hard defined features of a man's.

Alex was standing close by watching Julia move before deciding to go to her. She had used her belt loop to hook Olivia's leash too though she knew the brunette wouldn't go far from her. It was a trick Julia used to use on her. She noted that her former Mistress had done the same with Elliot's lead keeping him close. As soon as she was standing beside Julia she smiled at her. "So what do you think of all this now that you're back into it?"

"It's just as I remember." Julia smiled though her eyes didn't reflect the smile.

"Julia?" She turned slightly catching the eyes of a beautiful brunette.

"Hello Roxanna." She greeted the woman who walked towards her quickly now that she realized it was her.

"It really is you! Oh Julia I've missed you so." Roxanna gushed happy to be around her once again.

"That's very sweet Roxanna. Or should I say Lady Roxanna. It looks as though you're now on the other side of the whip."

Roxanna laughed a bell like sound. She was very pretty, exotic really. Full lips set into perfect features with dark eyes and long dark black hair that was pulled away from her face. She was dressed in a red dress that brought out her olive toned skin making her all the prettier.

"Yes it looks as though now I'm one of you. You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you. Lord Gabriel and Sir William were so excited when they were told you were going to be here."

"I haven't seen Lord Drachir yet. I wondered where he was."

"You walked right past me earlier." Drachir or Lord Drachir as he was known was a tall elegant looking man with only a well groomed goatee and a freshly shaved bald head. He was tall and broad a very good looking man in any setting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even notice. I was too caught up in the moment." Julia apologized.

"This must be Lady Alexandra." Drachir stepped past both women.

"Yes forgive my rude manners. This is Lady Alexandra. She's the friend I told you about when we spoke."

"It's an honor to meet you my Lady." Drachir held out his hand meaning to take Alex's.

Alex smiled and gave a small nod of her head careful not to let her head drop as she held out her hand allowing him to kiss the back of it. "The pleasure is all mine." She murmured.

"Alexandra this is Lady Roxanna a dear old friend."

"Please Julia. We shouldn't stand on such terms. Mistress Juila is the one who trained me years ago. We've been friends ever since."

Julia smiled and shook her head. "It was a long time ago. So much has changed. You both will have to fill me in on all the things that have been going on since I've been gone."

Alex glanced around noticing many people were standing and talking in the large hall. A long elegant table was set up in the center, where all the guests would sit when it was time for tea. At the moment everyone seemed more content to familiarize themselves with each other.

A small gong rang signaling everyone to sit at the tale. Chairs were pulled out by the submissives for their dominants Elliot and Olivia following suit carefully shifting around to their sides. "Kneel." Julia's soft voice issued a command and Elliot slid down on his knees just as they'd practiced.

"Kneel Olivia." Alex issued the command in the same authoritative tone as Julia watching for compliance. The table was already set with fine bone china. The man standing at the head of the table was just as handsome as Lord Drachir. He was dark skinned with hard cold eyes.

"Welcome my friends. This is truly a wonderful event for us to be having here today. We can all thank Lord Hermann for setting this up for us. Thank you." Everyone clapped appropriately and with a wave of the hand all went silent. "Now seeing as this is our first event since the Masquerade and we have some new faces I'd like for everyone to get to know one another. Take some time today to walk the grounds, mingle with each other and try to get to know each other. I know we are all excited for this event and I would like for it to be as pleasant as possible for everyone. We have a lovely week ahead of us. And I hope we can all enjoy ourselves while we are here." The man motioned slightly with his hand and the door opened revealing the various girls and boys that belonged to Decadence as a whole. Each was dressed in very sexy lingerie consisting of corsets, short barely there skirts, stockings and boots for the women. The men wore mesh tops with tight boy shorts and boots very similar to the women. Each was carrying either a tea pot or some tray that held various finger foods. As tea and finger foods were served everyone began to talk.

The beautiful woman beside Alex spoke to her. "Excuse me? I saw you arrived with Lady Julia."

"Yes, I did. I'm her friend Lady Alexandra."

"Lady Alexandra. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lady Thyra." The woman's green eyes were bright, her long brown hair fell in waves but was clasped at her shoulders with a hair piece to keep it from falling everywhere.

"The pleasure is mine." Alex smiled as tea was poured into her cup. She added two lumps of sugar before speaking again to Lady Thyra knowing she should get familiar with people. She couldn't expect Julia to do all the work.

"How long have you been attending these events?"

"Since before Lady Julia left. Of course she was Madam Julia back then. But it's all right. We're quite pleased to see her returned to us. Is this your first time?"

"Yes it is. I'm looking forward to it."

"If you don't mind me saying, your pet is lovely. And what impeccable manners it has."

"Thank you. I'm very pleased with her." Alex reached out petting Olivia's hair gently. Olivia for her part immediately leaned into the hand but it was hard to determine if she'd done it because it was her role or whether she was trying to get away from the stranger eyeing her. "She's done very well since I collared her."

"Did you train her yourself? I've been so torn about breaking mine in that fashion. I've heard so many differing things about training versus no training."

"I trained her myself with a little advice from Lady Julia here and there. We've been good friends for a while."

"Of course. I should've recognized Lady Julia's handiwork. She used to train all the girls and boys before she left you know. Each one that belonged to Decadence was hand-picked by her and trained by her to perfection."

"I didn't know she'd done that. I never really asked though." Alexandra shrugged lifting her hand from Olivia's head and moving to pick up a small cucumber sandwich. She took a bite and then offered it to Olivia feeding her from her hands as she'd known she would have to do. She only hoped Olivia wouldn't resist or be upset with her later. But to her surprise (and enjoyment) Olivia willingly parted her lips and allowed herself to be fed.

"Oh yes she was quite a force to be reckoned with back in the day. Perhaps sometime this week you could convince her to perform a scene for us. I know I for one would love to see her work. "

"I'm sure there are plenty of others that would be better suited to perform then I Lady Thyra." Julia responded looking at her.

"It is wonderful to see you my dear. You've been away for far too long. I was just chatting with your friend here about your history."

"I see that. I personally would be interested in seeing Lord Gabriel perform with his little maid. I've heard it's incredible."

"It is. They performed at the Masquerade. You should've been there Lady Julia."

As the two began to talk Alex continued to eat and sip her tea feeding Olivia occasional bites. Julia broke the conversation as someone else caught her attention and drew her to speak.

"Well I hope we'll get to be good friends while you are here Lady Alexandra."

"I'm sure we will."

* * *

><p>"That was a bit crazy." Alex murmured flopping down on the couch in her rooms later in the afternoon.<p>

"You get used to it I'm afraid."

"I didn't know you had such influence here Julia." Olivia remarked softly glad that she was allowed to speak now.

Julia and Elliot had joined them in Alex's rooms as soon as they could once tea was done and everyone was sent off on their way.

"Well I did have it. I don't anymore. Most of those faces were as new to me as they are to you. I only know a few people. Lord Gabriel was the one speaking at the head of the table. Sir William was the man at his right side. I didn't get a chance to speak to them but we have a week and I'm sure they're both busy trying to conduct what is going on." Julia moved sitting down on the wing chair. Elliot shifted and moved to sit in the other chair while Alex and Olivia occupied the couch.

"What is the next event on the schedule?" Alex asked watching as Julia pulled the flower that was clipped in her red hair down.

Julia sighed. "Dinner will be quite an affair. That's when things will get a bit more shall we say heated? For now we should try and focus on getting to know everyone."

"Will Olivia and I be able to do that? I mean we're both attached to you and Alex at the moment." Elliot asked as he shifted his head. His neck was tight he noticed.

Julia frowned but replied "Yes there will be times when you're away from us. Come here and I'll rub your neck."

Elliot eyed her wearily. "Don't worry. I prefer my bed mates much softer and more female than you. So unless you're planning to correct that you won't have any problems." Julia said dryly. He smiled at her and nodded moving to sit at her feet and let her work the kinks of out his neck and shoulders where he seemed to carry most of his weight.

Julia dug her fingers into his muscles carefully working them through his clothes. "What should I wear tonight Julia?" Alex asked.

"Did you bring the cocktail dress I told you to?"

"I did. So I should wear that?"

"It will be a bit more formal for a time then everyone will change into more comfortable clothes of play time and watching scenes."

"They want you to perform you know." Olivia murmured looking at Julia.

"I know. And I will make up an excuse that I don't think Elliot is quite ready for that. If they keep pushing I will ask for one of the girls that's Decadence's property and go from there." Julia replied easily.

"Thanks for trying to save my ass Julia." Elliot muttered his eyes clothes as he relaxed under her strong hands.

"Literally." Olivia snorted.

Alex and Julia both snickered but remained quiet. "Should we get out there and mingle?" Olivia asked after a few moments of quiet.

"I think it would be a good idea. Give us a chance to get to know people. Do you feel comfortable with that Alexandra?"

"I'm fine with it. We need to find our suspect and we've only got six days to do so."

"Just give me a second." Elliot waved a large hand at them.

"You just want me to keep rubbing your shoulders and neck." Julia murmured smiling slightly at him.

"Glad I'm so easily figured out."

"Indeed you are Detective."

"I'm a guy. I wasn't cut out for deceit. I had to be trained for it."

Julia laughed and nodded, "All right. One more minute and then we're going to go down to mingle."

"Fine let's go in a minute."

Olivia shook her head shooting an amused look at Alex who returned it. She knew it made Alex happy to see Julia getting along with Elliot and herself so well. She was also pleased to see that Julia wasn't going to waste time dragging her feet on this investigation. She wanted to get out there as much as they did to figure it out. She only hoped there suspect would be easy to figure out otherwise they were just wasting time. Well maybe not wasting too much time since she and Alex were sharing a room with a very large bed. Maybe this week would turn out for the best after all. At least she could always hope right?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Okay peeps! I like that word. I'll use it more. Makes me feel special. yeah...anyways the next chapter will get a bit more heavy so be advised! That's what's up. I may get it up today depending on what's going on around my house. We'll see. If not see you Monday!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Damn I leave for the night to go to my in-law's house for dinner and I come back and all this awesome stuff has updated! Always wonderful to see. I had a good night. My sister-in-law? I guess that's what you'd call her anyways. She's my wife's brother's wife is expecting. So we're all rather excited. I was even able to get this written when I got home from dinner with the family. Admittedly though now I'm feeling like a lazy ass because there is a ton of housework to do and I've been completely ignoring it in favor of other more passive adventures online. Oh well. THIS ONE GETS HOT AND HEAVY PEEPS! We're starting to get into some of the heavier stuff here! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 10:

"It seems the place to go is out to the gardens. They're blooming right now apparently." Julia explained having overheard others talking about walking out there later. Alex nodded following a step behind her as Elliot and Olivia now hooked by their leashes followed them. Instead of having them hooked to their belt loops both women kept the leads in their hands.

Julia led them down the large carpeted staircase and out the front door trying to figure out what way to go. Finally glancing to the left she saw a large hedge. "There it is. You'll have to forgive me Alexandra this is my first time here."

"I understand. I'm sure we'll find our way around." Alex smiled at her watching as she pushed open the wrought iron gate and stepped inside. She followed quickly looking around at all the tropical flora and fauna that was growing in a very eye catching fashion. "This is beautiful. "

"It is. It's very lovely." Julia looked around pleased. "Let's go for a walk and see what we can find. I heard a lot of the others were out here exploring their new surroundings."

As they walked not much was said outside of admiring the patterns of the flowers, the fountains, and the statues. When they rounded a corner they were met with the first truly erotic sight since they'd been here. A beautiful girl with large blue eyes and long reddish blonde hair was unclothed in front of them. A large man with what looked like a cat o nine tails was whipping her. Her body moved each time the leather struck it left a large red welt on her thighs or buttocks. She made very soft little noises but otherwise kept quiet by biting at her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. Tears had obviously been pouring down her pretty pink cheeks but at the moment she appeared to be all right. Alex sucked in a breathe remembering well what it felt like to be in her position. Julia didn't say a word instead turning them down another path to avoid the sight since they hadn't been seen.

Olivia glanced back unable to help herself. Suddenly she wondered what it would be like to be in the girl's position with Alex doing that to her. She felt her lower half clench in pleasure at the thought. That was a strange thing for her. She'd never thought anything about this sort of relationship but she was beginning to see the appeal of it. It was nice to be given such affection by Alex and fed from her hand like a prized possession. It felt good to feel so wanted and cared for. She looked at Alex's back keeping her chin lowered and smiled slightly as they continued to walk along.

"I love this fountain." Julia remarked as they stopped near what appeared to be the center of the gardens looking up at the large stone fountain with a beautiful mermaid carved into the white stone.

"It's beautiful." Alex murmured appreciatively looking around. She noticed a doorway through the hedge and pointed at it. "What's through there?" She wondered aloud.

"That would be the Bridle Path." A woman's soft voice answered. She was a redhead like Julia with pretty almond shaped eyes that were a deep brown. "Surely you've put your pet on a Bridle Path before?' She asked.

Julia turned looking at her. "I'm sorry. I don't think we've met yet. I'm Lady Julia and this is Lady Alexandra." She knew she was being a bit rude but she knew what the Bridle Path was and she worried what Alex's response would be when she found out exactly what it was used for.

"Forgive me. I'm Lady Alondra. It's wonderful to meet your acquaintance."

"And yours. And to answer your question Lady Alondra. I've never put my pet on a Bridle Path before." Alex replied.

"That's a shame. She has such lovely strong legs. Surely she could run beautifully."

Alex nodded as the woman looked at Julia. "It was wonderful to meet you both. I hope I will see you both at dinner. If you'll excuse me."

Julia gave a small nod of her head which Alex followed suit with as the woman stepped away and disappeared down another path. Julia sighed looking at Alex. "I think she was offended."

"By what I said?"

"No by the fact that you didn't respond to her bait. Supposedly tomorrow there is going to be a competition. I think she was hoping for a challenge from you."

Alex sighed softly and glanced at Olivia. "Mistress Julia?" Olivia asked softly.

"Yes?" She responded.

"May I ask a question?"

"You already did but you may ask another." Julia responded easily knowing how to respond to questions directed at her by a submissive.

"What exactly is the Bridle Path?" She asked.

"It's….well it's made for horses originally. In this setting though it will be used for ponies. Human ponies. They're meant to pull carriages at a fast pace for their masters' enjoyment." She explained. She glanced at Elliot seeing his wide eyed look. "Don't worry yourselves over it. Everything will be fine." She added softly gently sliding her hand along Elliot's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

They continued to walk Olivia and Elliot both concerned over this human pony business as they moved through the gardens once again making sure to take a different path then the one Lady Alondra had gone down. The made a sharp turn and came upon an opening once again this time the sight that greeted them was completely different than the last. A beautiful boy was on his knees in front of a strong looking man. The boy was thin and pale in a more china doll like way with a head full of brown curls. The boy's full lips were wrapped tightly around the large man's straining arousal. His bottom lip glistened in the sunlight as he worked, his cheeks hollowing as he swallowed. Alex tried to blush at the sight knowing it was going to occur but not making it any easier. Julia turned her head slightly to say something to Alex when she was interrupted.

"Lady Julia is that you?" The large man spoke. His green eyes glanced up catching sight of her. He reached up pushing a lock of brown hair away from his glasses as he shifted them into place slightly.

"Indeed it is Sir William. How are you this afternoon?" She asked as she turned back to him never once seeming embarrassed or upset by what was taking place in front of her.

"I'm well." His voice lowered a bit on the last syllable as he spoke. "It's wonderful to see you my dear. We've been missing you around here. I was ecstatic when Lord Drachir told me you were planning to return to us."

"Yes well. I had a lot going on when I left but it's all sorted now and I'm ready to give my full attention back to Decandence."

"Are you planning on taking back over?"

"No. I'm only here as a patron and that's all I will remain." She smiled at him and he nodded seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"If you'll excuse us Sir William, my pet gets anxious without his exercise."

"Of course dear, find me at dinner. I would love to sit near you so we may talk."

"As you wish Sir." Julia gave a slight bow of her head never lowering her eyes.

She turned leading them away, deeper into the thick gardens.

"I'm glad you were able to handle that Julia." Alex murmured. Julia glanced over seeing Alex's red cheeks.

"That's not the worst of what you'll see here. You'd best get used to it. Don't let your poker face drop Alexandra. Not here. It's dangerous. " Julia said softly.

"I'll try and remember that next time that happens. It just took me by surprise." Alex said softly resisting the urge to apologize.

"I know. It's all right. Just be prepared for next time." Julia turned them away continuing their walk.

* * *

><p>Alex changed into her cocktail dress later that night. It was red with a sweetheart neckline similar to the one she'd wore on a date with Trevor Langan all those years ago. Only this one was red silk and shined slightly when the light hit it the way only silk could. She slid her red pumps onto her feet standing up and moving into the bedroom where she knew Olivia was changing. "Olivia are you decent?"<p>

"As decent as I'm going to get in this sort of thing." Olivia called back.

Alex took a step out and felt her breath catch in her throat. Olivia was wearing a peach colored tank top that closed with hooks and eyes in a faux corset style. The straps were thick enough to allow for the wearer to wear a bra underneath but it had padded cups in it so it wasn't really required. She was wearing a very short deep grey skirt that barely covered the essentials. She had left her legs bare and instead wore the boots that seemed to be required since they reached her knee. Her collar stood out in contrast to the boots. It was a simple affair much like the one Julia had on Elliot. It was much thinner and lighter looking but she'd put a small diamond accent on it to make it prettier figuring it would be strange to have a collar that matched Julia's so clearly. The little diamond cut in the shape of a tear drop rested in the hollow of Olivia's throat bringing her collar bones out beautifully.

"Do I look okay?" Olivia asked bringing Alex's attention from her body to her face.

Alex blinked, "Huh?" She asked not quite picking up what Olivia said.

Olivia smiled, "I asked if I looked okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah you look great." Alex responded reaching up to tug on a curl nervously. "Do you mind helping me put on my pearl necklace? The clasp is hard to get on my own."

"Sure. Is it in the bathroom?" Olivia asked already moving in that direction to get it.

"Yes it's right there in my jewelry bag." She walked into the bathroom standing in front of Olivia to give her access to her throat. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Olivia answered with a soft smile decorating her pretty face. Alex took a breath, 'Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. Let's go and get Julia and Elliot and then we can go down to dinner. I don't want to go without them."

Julia opened the door to her bedroom smiling as she Alex and Olivia standing on the other side. "You look lovely Alexandra. So does you little pet."

"Thank you Julia. You look beautiful as well. The blue really brings out your eyes." Julia smiled as she stepped out. She like Alex was wearing a beautiful blue cocktail dress. But her dress was cut more in the design of a cheongsam. It even had a large dragon done in silver, red, and gold on the back. It was the only design on the dress other than the oriental styled ties up the front.

She stepped out bringing Elliot with her. He was wearing a pair of boy shorts similar to those that the other boys had been wearing and a tight black t-shirt. His boots were more like combat boots than Olivia's but they too were present on his feet. "I think we're ready to go. Let's get down to the dining room."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Dinner shall surely be a fun affair best saved for the next chapter...yeah I'm an asshole...I know...it's okay. Review please?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: OH SHIT PEEPS! I'M BACK AGAIN! TWO IN ONE DAY! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? Well quite simply put I was BORED! I had nothing better to do and I wanted to get work done while my wife was away for the morning. She returned in time to go with me to my doc appointment and then hung out with me for a while until we went to dinner. Fun stuff. But still I had most of the morning to work on this since I somehow in all my freaking awesomeness pulled a muscle in my calf. It hurts like a bitch. So no running or swimming for me for a few days while this bitch heals. *grumbles* Oh well. I may start putting two up at a time because of the boredom. WARNING THIS ONE GETS A BIT MORE GRAPHIC THAN THE LAST ONE! You were warned! Review please?

Chapter 11:

The dining room was packed with the patrons and their now minimally dressed pets. It like their bedrooms was just as elegant as the rooms they had been in so far. Warm rich woods were used to make up the furniture. The color scheme a light blue and deep brown reflected in every surface. The walls with their crown molding perfectly matched the furniture even the large candelabras set in the middle of the table were made of silver that reflected simple elegance. In this room Olivia felt like she didn't belong but Alex certainly did. She wondered if Elliot felt like that at Julia's side. For the first time since Olivia had realized her feelings for the blonde she wondered at their class difference feeling as though it may separate them forever.

Julia not noticing Olivia's obvious plight made her way easily to Lord Drachir's side smiling at him as Alex followed her not noticing Olivia's melancholy. He smiled back at her. "I heard you ran into Sir William today. He was rather excited to see you. I told him you would be here but he had trouble believing you were going to be here."

"I don't know why it's such a surprise for me to suddenly appear." Julia smiled at him shifting Elliot's leash in her hand. Alex stood at her side listening to them talk.

"Yes well. You know how Sir William is. He has trouble believing things until he sees them. How are you Lady Alexandra? Red is definitely your color." He complimented.

"Thank you Lord Drachir. I'm doing well. After we walked the gardens we came inside and relaxed."

Julia laughed, "I did a bit more than just relax." She joked jerking Elliot's lead. He shot forward a bit catching himself but didn't say a word to the contrary.

Drachir laughed a deep sound. "I never thought I would ever see you with a male."

"Well I can appreciate beauty in all forms. Plus Elliot is such a very good boy." Julia leaned forward pressing a kiss to his cheek making a loud kissing noise as she did so. Drachir shook his head smiling at her. He turned back to Alex.

"What about you Lady Alexandra? Did you ever think you'd see this one with a male pet?"

Alex smiled slightly and shook her head. "No but they fit very well. I bring Olivia over sometimes for play time." She pulled on Olivia's lead winding the leash around her hand which caused Olivia to have to bow her back but kept her mostly upright.

"I do so love to play with Olivia." Julia agreed. "She makes the cutest little noises. Doesn't she Elliot?"

He took a breath and responded softly. "Yes Mistress."

Lord Drachir smiled fondly. "I always did love to see you work Julia. Perhaps they'll be able to talk you into a performance some time."

"Well I don't think my little Elliot is ready for that. Perhaps if I could borrow one of the others I may agree." Julia shrugged.

Sir William stepped towards them. "Hello Lady Julia. Lady Alexandra." He greeted them with a smile. He gave a small nod to Lord Drachir who moved away with a motion to Julia that he would be back.

"Good evening Sir William." Alex greeted watching the beautiful boy from earlier moving quickly behind Sir William.

"How are you doing this evening Sir William?" Julia greeted with a smile.

"I'm doing well. Well rested and ready for play time tonight. I was curious Ladies. Has Lord Gabriel told you what the plans are for tomorrow?"

"No we haven't heard anything." Julia glanced at Alex and smiled back keeping her poker face up easily.

Alex slowly loosened her hold on Olivia's leash allowing her to straighten up discretely.

"Well Lord Gabriel is going to announce tonight that everyone is to go on a boat ride. He wants us to go swimming and fishing and such out on the ocean; prior to that though he wants everyone to pair themselves off so that they have two pets between them so it'll be safe to run the Bridle Path."

Alex tensed slightly but kept her face blank not glancing at Olivia or Elliot. As Julia nodded, "So they're going to run the Bridle path are they pulling the carriages?"

"Yes. We thought it would be a nice healthy competition that will wear them out while we are on the boat. I think the plan is to lock them up in the library where they'll be safe until we get back. Plus if they're worn out we won't have to worry about them doing something stupid."

"Of course. We'll look forward to the competition I'm sure it will be a lot of fun." Julia was so hard to read that it made it easy for anyone to assume she was excited for the prospect when in reality she was nervous for how this would go on with the undercover Detectives.

The gong rang once again signaling everyone to come to the table. Alex deciding to take some initiative since she was starting to grow more comfortable laid her hand on Olivia's shoulder and pushed sending her to her knees without a command. Julia was still talking to Sir William and missed the gesture but it didn't go unnoticed by the man now sitting in the chair to her left. "Such a brilliant display and your pet landed with such grace and humility." The handsome blonde man complimented. He was wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses that would've looked strange on others but on him gave him an almost scholarly like quality combined with his boyish good looks he was a striking figure. If Alex had been interested in men she would've liked him she imagined.

"Thank you. She's still learning but she's doing as well as can be expected." She lifted her hand from Olivia's shoulder and to her head petting her hair gently. Olivia for her part immediately leaned into the touch looking happy at receiving the small amount of affection. And truly it was hard to tell whether it was fake or real but Alex could only assume it was just for the sake of the man watching them with such an admiring eye.

"I can see that. It's wonderful to see one with a firm hand. Did you train her yourself?"

"I did with a little help from a friend."

"I never formally trained my pet but I'm curious about doing so."

Lady Alondra who was on the other side of Sir Arthur glanced over; "Surely a man who's as capable as you are at mastering an energetic pet would be capable of a little training." She complimented with a smile.

"Well I'm sure I could but I can't bare to hurt her more than necessary." He pet the girl's beautiful copper colored hair smiling softly at her from her place on the side closest to Olivia.

"I've always heard it's up to our discretion whether or not to train or not to train." Alex murmured.

"Yes that's true but you seem quite capable of training one as strong as that." Alondra motioned towards Olivia her smile turning predatory.

Alex shrugged. "Well I suppose it's all in the mind. Mind over matter." She smiled.

"Well said." Sir Arthur agreed with a smile.

Alondra narrowed her green eyes. "Would you consider a little wager Lady Alexandra?"

"What sort of wager would that be? And what would be the terms of the wager?"

"We're having a competition tomorrow you know just to get the blood flowing. We could have a little wager involving let's say our pets? The first one back from a full run on the Bridle Path gets a night with the other's pet?" Alondra looked over Olivia's strong well-muscled body and smiled at Alex.

Alex tensed very slightly but her face never changed. "I'm quite possessive Lady Alondra. I don't think I could keep her knowing another has touched her."

"Well then you could just give her to me." She offered still smiling. "I'd take good care of her."

Sir Arthur murmured softly, "Surely Lady Alondra you cannot expect that to happen. If Lord Gabriel."

"Lord Gabriel will be all right with this. I assure you."

"Yes he may be all right with it but I'm sure with a few harsh words from myself and Sir William it won't happen. You cannot expect to allow this little wager to fly Lady Alondra." Lady Julia spoke turning fully to face them. Sir William glanced over frowning at the conversation.

"You have no power here anymore Julia."

"But I do Lady Alondra and I say it won't happen." Sir William answered straightening his shoulders as he looked over at her with a frown.

Julia glanced at Alex to see her looking down she sighed inwardly and glanced towards Elliot. She could see his jaw was tight but he'd kept his head down the entire time. Obviously they were going to have to figure things out about this Lady Alondra. She seemed to have a few jealously issues involving Alex.

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone walked into the large main ballroom that had been set up with various kinds of equipment typically found in a dungeon. The ballroom had full tall windows with thick pretty drapes in a light green with gold trims. The windows all faced the beautiful garden putting them on the left side of the house. The floor was a beautiful rich wood done in a very simple urethane that gave it a pretty shine. A large mantle rested to one side, the hearth looking big enough to easily fit inside of it three men standing at full height. A large portrait was hung above the mantle; it appeared to be a French Lady of the sixteenth century with a beautiful boy dressed in finery beside her. Two small fluffy dogs were playing at their feet. It was an elegant room just like the entire house that had been seen so far. Very bright because of the white and light green color scheme especially. A beautiful chandelier hung in the center lighting up the room as light was refracted off the crystals in little rainbows. The chandelier alone probably would've made up Elliot and Olivia's paychecks for the rest of their lives let alone anything else in the room. It would've been elegant except for the various furniture's that now resided on the elegant floors.<p>

Olivia recognized many of the devices she'd seen in Julia's dungeon as well as from other cases involving the BDSM world. Many people were spreading out talking about the use of this that and the other when Lord Gabriel stepped up on a small platform that had been fixed in one corner. "Everyone please can I have your attention very quickly? Before we begin play time we were thinking we could have a few demonstrations. Do we have any volunteers?" He asked not surprised when many hands shot up.

He smiled and started to pick when Lady Alondra's voice rang out. "Why not let the new ones perform Lord Gabriel. It would be nice to get a new perspective on things. Perhaps we could start with Lady Alexandra? Assuming of course she's not too shy about it." She smiled her cold smile cutting her eyes at Alex who tensed but kept up her poker face.

Alex laid her hand on Julia's arm as the woman moved forward to speak. "It's all right. I can handle this." She said softly.

Julia took a breath and nodded, "All right. Do as you must." She said softly glancing at Olivia as every eye turned towards them. She only hoped Olivia would be able to hold her own on this. She knew Alex could do it.

"Would you be willing to give us a demonstration Lady Alexandra? We would all love to see what new techniques and dynamics you and your pet would bring to our group." Lord Gabriel spoke kindly his rich brown eyes soft as he smiled at her.

Alex took a breath and nodded, "Of course. But I would need a place to tie Olivia. She gets a bit antsy around the whip." She spoke with her voice full of confidence even though she was nervous as hell. During the weeks before their trip she and Olivia had discussed this sort of thing happening and though Olivia had told her she was willing to allow it if it meant keeping their cover intact she'd never once said she'd enjoy it.

She walked slowly up to the platform as two men brought up one of the black padded leather X frame with leather cuffs attached to straps already attached to it. She glanced at Olivia as she tugged on the leash pulling her up onto the platform roughly even though she was compliant with her wishes. She glanced at her mistress who had tightened her grip on Elliot's leash. The man was all but glaring at the floor but no one was watching him; they only had eyes on her and Olivia.

She took a breath as Lord Gabriel smiled kindly stepping back to allow her to begin the process of strapping Olivia to the frame.

"Surely you could take her top off? Show us your technique on some skin since with that top on she'll hardly feel anything." Lady Alondra spoke again smiling wickedly at Alex.

Alex glared at her challenge before pulling Olivia from the frame. Olivia's eyes were slightly wide but she kept her face down turned. Instead of giving everyone a view of her breasts, Alex stepped between her and the X frame and dropped her leash. She lowered her head using Olivia's body as a shield. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly before she undid the hook and eye clasps and pulled the top from Olivia's body. She shot her eyes to her lowered head and reddened cheeks refusing to look at the beautiful skin she'd exposed. She pressed Olivia to the frame once she'd stepped away pleased that the beams were thick enough to keep some of her skin from being totally exposed.

She glanced back at Lord Gabriel who smiled and handed her a black leather whip that was similar to one she'd had used on her during training when Julia had taught her how to properly walk. It was stiff up until the top and had a long coil of leather like one would use when training a horse. She took a breath as she cracked it a few times trying to see what sort of damage it would do.

She remembered once she'd asked Julia what was so special about using a whip finding the paddle much easier to handle. Julia had just smiled and pet her softly and murmured, "Well pet a paddle is easier to control yes and it does hurt. But whipping is an art form. You can do much with a whip that you can't do with a paddle. You can patterns on the skin with the welts. You can move easily from one place to the other with barely a shift of your wrist. It also shows the amount of control the Master has to not break the skin once."

"How does one do that?" Alex had asked intrigued by what she'd said.

"Very simply," Julia had replied. "Start out slow. Warm the flesh up. It hurts worse when one strikes that spot again softly then a bit harder because the welts will form that way in a pretty pattern. Come I'll show you." That night though Alex was sore she'd never felt so thoroughly owned by another when she glanced in the mirror and saw the beautiful patterns cut into her alabaster skin by the fine lines of the whip.

Now Alex found herself on the other side of the whip with a woman she loved dearly but didn't have the heart to confess to for fear of driving her away. It was easier to love a person from afar then to be rejected right? Right. Her mind answered quickly. She cracked the whip once more before taking a step back. She pulled it back seeing Olivia's back tense and then relax when she didn't immediately feel the slice of the whip. She wanted to tell her to relax to allow her body to move as it would with the whip that it would make it easier but she couldn't.

All she could do was bring the whip down across the top of her back. It made a loud crack when the leather hit skin but it didn't do all that much damage. She was intrigued at the way the muscles tensed then relaxed Olivia not making a sound. She pulled it back once more taking a breath and then allowing it to fly. Once again the leather made a resounding CRACK that echoed in the large room but once again left only a small red mark on Olivia's beautiful tan flesh. She brought the whip up and back and then down again working her strikes slowly at first allowing them to be almost like a caress with merely a bit of a sting to full cracks that left welts in their wake. At first Olivia remained silent but as the cracks increased in speed and harshness she started to whimper. When it became too much to handle, she screamed.

Everyone was left breathless as Alex lowered the whip hearing Olivia screaming. She was breathing heavily from exerting herself and the arousal that had begun to build when Olivia seemed to be enjoying it. It was subtle hard for anyone to catch but Alex noticed as the strikes became harder Olivia tried to arch her back to meet it seemingly wanting it to continue. Her blue eyes were a bit wide as she stepped away keeping her back to the crowd as the applause began. She turned looking out and meeting Julia's eyes. Julia gave her a small smile obviously quite pleased with her performance. She glanced beside her at Elliot's now unreadable face though judging by the way Julia obviously had the leash wrapped around her hand he hadn't enjoyed the little performance like everyone one else. She looked over at Lord Gabriel who stepped up and held out his hand taking the whip.

"Lady Alexandra, would you consider giving us a performance at each of our parties? That was incredible. The way you and your pet seem to coordinate with each other. Brava! C'est Magnifique!" Lord Gabriel spoke with a bright smile and amazement laced through his voice.

"Thank you Lord Gabriel." Alex gave a small nod of her head before stepping towards Olivia. Almost tenderly she undid the straps holding her at the wrists to the X frame. Olivia didn't move her arms keeping them in place until Alex gently lowered them to her sides. She made a gentle show of pulling Olivia from the X frame and placing her top back on as carefully as she could. Olivia whimpered a few times and Alex noticed as she slipped in between her and the X frame that she had tear tracks pouring down her lovely cheeks. She bit the inside of her cheek trying hard not to be upset about what she'd just done as she redid the hook and eye clasps and carefully led her off stage.

* * *

><p>"This may sting a bit." Julia said softly as she tenderly applied ointment to the welts on Olivia's back. "Alexandra you'll have to apply this to her back tomorrow morning. It'll help numb the pain and stop infection."<p>

"Liv you okay?" Elliot asked sitting on the bed beside his partner's head. She nodded though she kept her head turned to face Alex who was gently stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry Liv." Alex apologized yet again, tears sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's all right Alex. You did what you had to do to not break cover. I'm fine. This is nothing compared to being shot. Don't worry." She moved carefully and laid her hand on Alex's thigh.

Alex moved covering her hand with her own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Elliot looked at Julia who smiled softly before returning to her work on Olivia's back.

"You both did extremely well. I would've stopped it you know."

"No it was best we did this. It showed that we weren't just here observing and Alondra had been provoking Alex all night. She was going to have to do something drastic." Olivia protested.

Julia sighed softly and nodded, "Unfortunately you are right Olivia."

"I just feel so guilty about this." Alex said softly looking down at their now linked hands.

"Don't feel guilty Alex. It's okay."

"She's right Alexandra. You had to do it. If you didn't it would've been perceived as a sign of weakness and around these predators that is the most dangerous thing you could've done." Julia pointed out as she gently rubbed more ointment into the wounds.

"I think we should look into that woman Alondra. What do you know about her Julia?"

"Nothing at all; she wasn't a part of Decadence when I was running it. I could talk to Lord Drachir see what I can find out." She offered.

"She did seem very jealous of me over Liv." Alex pointed out. "Do you think it's possible she killed that girl out of jealousy?"

"It's possible." Julia murmured. "I don't know her history and I haven't been able to get anything out of anyone concerning your victim. It may be better for you two to ask about it tomorrow."

"After the run," Elliot asked careful to avoid the actual term.

"Yes, after the run. I'll have to crack a whip like that during it Elliot be warned. I will focus more on you then Olivia."

"That's fine. I'll take the whole thing."

"No you won't. Focus equally on us both just avoid my back as much as possible and we'll be fine." Olivia called.

"Liv I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm your partner Elliot. Not your wife. You don't have to be big macho man for me." Olivia pointed out. "We're equals. I can take it. I'm a big girl."

Elliot took a breath wanting to argue. Alex continued her gentle stroking of Olivia's hair trying to lull her into calming down with her left hand while she held her other hand in the right. Julia rose to her feet once she was finished and gently touched Elliot's leg to draw his attention. She motioned towards the doorway with a tilt of her head and he nodded sliding along carefully so as not to jostle Olivia. He stood up and walked out with Julia leaving the two women alone.

Alex waited for a long time to finally speak. "Does it hurt horribly?" She asked timidly.

"It's just a sting. That ointment Julia put on my back took away the pain wonderfully. I wish I had that stuff for every time I got hurt on the job." Olivia tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood.

"I really am sorry. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been made to."

"Alex it's okay. You did what you had to do. It wasn't horrible. I can deal with it besides it was kind of…well never mind. Let's just try and get some rest okay?"

Alex bit her lip wanting to ask what Olivia was going to say but choosing not to. Instead she nodded and carefully eased herself away from Olivia to go wash up and get ready for bed. By the time she'd gotten back Olivia was under the covers all ready fast asleep. She smiled softly seeing the tousled head of hair since Olivia had chosen to sleep on her stomach. Slowly she slid into the bed doing her best not to move too much and rock the bed which would interrupt Olivia's sleep. Once she got settled she glanced over one last time before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Did I do my job as good little author to appease the masses? I hope I did. I tried really hard to make it pretty. Let me know what you think oh and let me know if you're getting more curious about our dead girl that hasn't been mentioned since the first chapter...oh well...I'll tie up those loose ends eventually. Review please?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: So absolutely bored out of my mind. I want to go do something. *whines and glares at busted leg* Meh. Oh well. This one took me a while to write to be honest with you. It wasn't that my muse took a vacation quite the contrary it was that I was unsure of how in depth to this I wanted to go. Admittedly I'm no expert in the BDSM scene and I had to look into this to make sure I got everything at least semi-accurate. I did try. I will say this I have only worked with one pony girl and she was so incredibly well trained that it didn't take much work for me to learn how to lunge her. I only played with her for a day because her trainer was a good friend of mine. She was a show pony so of course she was damn near flawless. So I may have gotten some things wrong and I apologize ahead of time. I tried to contact her trainer but he didn't return my call yet so I figured since it was written I'd go ahead and post it. If I hear from him and he says I did something wrong I'll change it. Don't want to insult anyone who knows about this stuff anyways. So forgive me for mistakes please? WARNING HEAVY CONTENT AGAIN! OH SHIT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The next day dawned early for both Olivia and Alex. Mostly because Alex had set an alarm to wake her up a bit earlier so she could help Olivia with her back.

"How does it look today?" Olivia asked from her place stretched out on the bed.

"Not so red but the welts are definitely going to be hanging around for a while." Alex said softly, rubbing the ointment carefully into the wounds.

Olivia nodded, "I'll look at it once you get done. They don't sting as badly today as they did last night."

"Your shirt probably irritated them last night plus they were fresh." Alex pointed out trying to ignore the arousal that sparked through her each time her fingers came in contact with Olivia's tan flesh.

"I'll have to find a way to fix it for today. I don't know what I should wear. Maybe we should ask Julia when she wakes up."

"I'll go and find her once I get done." Alex promised as she continued to rub the ointment into the wounds.

"Thanks Alex. They really do feel much better today than they did last night." Olivia said softly when she heard Alex capping the ointment.

Alex smiled sadly and nodded, "You're welcome. I'll be right back I'm going to find Julia."

Julia sat down on the bed reaching out to pet Olivia's hair. "Good morning." She said softly. "How are you feeling this morning?" Elliot was waiting in the living room with Alex wanting to see his partner but figuring she would want to get dressed before he barged in like he had last night. There was only so much weakness his partner would show before she would get angry and throw him out.

"Hey. I'm okay. That ointment really works wonders." Olivia turned her head to look at Julia.

She smiled and nodded continuing to pet her hair softly. "I've been doing this a long time so I learned how to take care of these things properly. Alex told me you were wondering what you should wear today?"

"Yeah. I don't know that I can wear a shirt like I did last night. That really irritated them. I mean I could bandage them but…"

"No it would be best to let them breathe. It's the only way they'll be able to heal properly. Do you have a fairly covering bra with you?"

"I have a black silk one."

"That'll work. Wear that since it will expose most of your back without the fabric to irritate it and then we'll find you a short skirt to match it. Wear your boots too since after breakfast they'll plan the Bridle Run."

"All right. Is Elliot ready to go?"

"He's chomping at the bit to see you actually." Julia said with a smirk.

"Har Har." Olivia smiled not pushing herself up until Julia had moved off the bed and walked out.

"Don't take too long." She called back.

* * *

><p>Olivia glanced at Elliot with the same nervous expression. Julia and Alex were standing nearby quietly talking as everyone had come outside through the gardens and onto the Bridle Path. Nearby a large barn sat quietly, looking more like it belonged in England rather than the Caribbean. It was painted bright red with white beams. Various carriages had been pulled from the barn sitting at ready. They weren't particularly large. Black lacquered finishes with four large spindle wheels and two seats with padded red velvet seats. They were quite lovely if one didn't consider there were about to be people hitched to them in place of what should be a gorgeous horse. The sun was shining which was fine considering the thick palm trees and underbrush were quite thick though the path was cleared and padded with mulch that was pushed down by many people walking on it. It would've been quite a lovely place to walk if one didn't know what was coming.<p>

"Everyone." Lord Gabriel's clear voice rang out. "I'm so glad you've decided to join us today. Sir William and I thought it would be wonderful for everyone to get to see some more of this beautiful island that Lord Franklin has been kind enough to provide as a venue for our retreat. In order to do so we thought a small competition would be fun. If everyone would pair themselves off so there is two pets between them we'll get this started. Does everyone know how to properly harness their pets? If you need help please don't hesitate to ask. We would rather help you than have injuries on our hand from something as simple as a poorly strapped pet."

Julia took a breath moving to Elliot. He kept his head down but she gently lifted his head. "Eyes down." She breathed softly. "Keep them down but keep your head up." Elliot did as he was told after a moment his eyes staying on the ground though he was nervously biting the inside of his cheek. "Stretch out as best as you can. I don't want you to get hurt. Help Olivia because of her back she won't be able to stretch as well as you." She said softly. "I'm going to the barn. Alex will stay here with you and I'll be back." She looked at Alex motioning her forward slightly. "Keep an eye on them. Olivia's head needs to be up but her eyes down. They both need to stretch out as much as possible. I've already told Elliot to help Olivia so it's all right. I'm going to the barn to get their tack. I'll be right back."

Alex nodded looking at her former mistress then at Elliot. "Go ahead and get stretched out. You can help Olivia if she needs it."

"Good luck to today Lady Alexandra." Alex whipped around her blonde hair flying as she turned to face Lady Alondra. "May the best owner win."

"I'm sure this was merely meant to be a leisurely stroll. Why are you so intent to turn it into something more?"

"For fun. Why else?" Alondra asked her green eyes sparkling. "I'll see you back at the manor later."

"I didn't know it was a manor." Alex muttered watching her walk away, her hips swaying sensually. Though they had their suspicions about the woman and her ability to kill they had no prove. She turned back to face Elliot and Olivia who were both stretching their legs carefully in the same fashion as the other pets.

* * *

><p>"Bite down." Julia commanded softly sliding the silicone bit into Elliot's mouth. She walked around him adjust the straps easily on the head piece. She'd kept it very simple seeing no need for anything elaborate unlike the rest of the owners on the island. She wove a belt around his trim waist shifting the large metal circle that would lock the cart in place once they were ready. She checked the straps once more. "Is that comfortable? Tap your foot once for yes and twice for no." She added to make it easier to communicate. She was familiar with the ways of pony play but admittedly was no expert. She waited for the one to two taps but only receiving one she nodded and moved to help Alex was trying to figure out the best way to make the head harness comfortable. She had made the decision not to bind Olivia and Elliot's arms figuring they would need to grip the bars to be able to pull the carriage right and with Olivia's back in the shape it was in she didn't want to be cruel enough to jerk her arms behind her and bind them tightly as some of the other masters seemed content to do.<p>

She took the harness and smiled softly at Alex before turning the silicone gag in her hand. "Bit down Olivia." She commanded holding it up to her mouth. Olivia parted her lips though she looked uncomfortable as Julia slid the gag into her mouth. With a few snaps the harness was in place and she moved to the belt carefully adjusting it in the same fashion as Elliot. "Is it comfortable? Tap your foot once for yes two for no." She repeated so Olivia could communicate easily with them.

Alex watched slightly entranced by the ease with which her mistress commanded the undercover detectives and though they both were unhappy about this situation they both easily responded in the appropriate fashion. Olivia tapped her foot once and shifted slightly closer to Elliot. Carefully Julia pulled the reins over Olivia's head and handed them to Alex. She took Elliot's reins carefully and with a click from her mouth led him towards the black lacquered carriage. He didn't fight her as she hooked him to it and turned smiling softly at Alex who had tenderly led Olivia over as well. Olivia for her part had remembered the way she'd been taught to walk. Julia smiled in approval nodding. "That's exactly how to walk." She murmured as she gently hooked Olivia up.

"Pull the reins back and go ahead and get up in the carriage. I'll direct them if you don't feel comfortable doing it." Julia looked over at Alex who nodded. She slipped up the small step and sat down on the bench adjusting her skirt as though she didn't mind what was happening. Julia pulled the reins up and back passing both sets to Alex to hold until she climbed up onto the carriage. Once she was settled she took the reins and picked up a whip very similar to the one Alex had used on Olivia. Carefully she cracked it into the air twice causing both Olivia and Elliot to jump very slightly. Julia nodded setting the whip into her lap. She clicked with her mouth quite loudly knowing both detectives would know to start walking.

She gave them time to adjust to the weight of the carriage as well as how to pull it before she cracked the whip carefully against their thighs signaling them to move faster. It didn't take long before everyone was running or riding in some cases down the Bridle Path talking and laughing with the occasional cracks of whips or whoas! Or giddy ups! Being heard. Alondra directed her ponies to close to their carriage. She smiled at Julia and Alex before cracking the whip spurring the ponies to go faster. Julia sighed and shook her head. "I'm not rising to the bait Alexandra. I hope you don't mind." She looked over at her, her blue eyes now hidden behind sunglasses that had been pushed up on her head previously hidden behind the dark glass.

"No I don't mind. I'm more concerned about Olivia and Elliot getting hurt and judging by the way Alondra's running her ponies that's exactly what's going to happen to them."

"She's got problems with you specifically with your ownership of Olivia. I'm going to try and talk to Drachir see what he'll give me about the dead girl today. He may be more willing to talk when we're away from the pets."

"I agree. I'll just keep Alondra at a distance until we know what's going on with her. I do think she's capable of what happened."

"I do too but we won't know until we know more about the victim." Though their conversation was clear it was hard for anyone else to hear them because of the space and occasional animal call that blocked out the noises. Both women settled back keeping careful eyes on the Detectives though they did admire the scenery as well.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Like I said in the beginning I've only worked with one pony and she was a show pony. She was flawless and very beautiful. And very well trained to react just right. So I have things wrong. I did my best to describe what I could remember her trainer telling me about harnessing her since she was a show pony she didn't pull a carriage so I had to guess at some things. I'll try and correct any mistakes if I hear about them from my friend once he calls me back. Let me know what you think as is though yeah?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Next Chapter! This one was sort of a bitch to write. Not going to lie. Mostly because I'm trying to thicken up the plot. Hopefully I did a good job and we're going to get somewhat more in depth with why Julia does what she does when she does it. There's really nothing terrible here. It stayed clean all things considered. We've also finally got a name for our dead girl. HUZZAH! Or at least something plausible. Anyways let me know what you think of this one and I may be persuaded if I get enough people telling me I'm doing good to post the next chapter tonight since it's done. If not it will be posted in the morning. I'm kind of digging this updating twice in one day. Gives me something to look forward to with my fucking bum leg. I'm totally feeling like a jackass no housework got done today but my lovely wife still treated me to dinner though she did break my freaking creative thoughts. *grumbles* Oh well girl's gotta eat. God knows I need to put away some food for some extra weight. Anyways tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Olivia settled into a kneeling position next to Elliot just the way they'd both been taught. Julia was petting Elliot telling him to be good while they were gone. Alex looked over at Julia before laying her hand gently on Olivia's head. Olivia leaned into it easily looking as though she needed the affection after the harsh run on the Bridle Path. She smiled softly. "You did very well pet." She murmured softly.

Olivia smiled softly her eyes down turned acting pleased to hear the words. At least that was how it appeared. Julia glanced over hearing the words and recognizing the flush on Olivia's cheeks as true pleasure. She smiled continuing to gently pet Elliot. "Be good pet. I'll see you tonight for dinner." She promised still keeping an eye on Alex and Olivia.

Alex unable to help herself leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of Olivia's head. "Good girl." She murmured against her head knowing Olivia would hear her. She pulled away as Gabriel began to motion everyone to leave.

"We're going to lock the doors behind us so everyone will be safe. We have cameras set up so we know nothing will be happening while we aren't here."

"Do they have sound?" Julia asked with a smile.

"No unfortunately not Lady Julia but we'll still be able to see everything that goes on. There is water and some fruits for them to snack on while we're away. They'll be fine." Gabriel assured them with a smile. "Come let's go enjoy the island."

* * *

><p>"You belong to Madam Julia right?" Elliot turned to face the source of the voice glancing at Olivia as a beautiful girl with glowing tan skin and dark inky black hair settled in front of them. He noticed she'd crawled over to him. No one was rising to their feet even with the dominants gone.<p>

"I do but she's known now as Lady Julia." Elliot replied looking at Olivia who shifted to sit better on the cushion Alex had thoughtfully placed her on.

"It is isn't it? I forget. It's been so long since I last saw her. Is she still a harsh mistress? She was always the hardest to please."

"She can still swing a whip like no one else." Elliot cracked to which the beautiful girl smiled revealing even white teeth.

He noted she was wearing the chain collar just like the other girls and boys that bore the burn mark on their shoulder. Just like our victim, he thought wondering if she knew her.

"I'm Meila by the way. You're Elliot right? I think I heard Lady Julia call you that."

"It's Elliot. Meila, that's a pretty name."

"Thank you. Lady Julia gave it to me. She trained me years ago. She was the one that perfected me. That's why I know how lucky you are."

"Has my mistress trained all of you?" He asked motioning slightly towards her collar. She reached up fingering it for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. Only three of us remain from the originals she trained before she left. One left us recently."

"Why would she leave?"

"I don't know. Lord Gabriel told us she left. He never did say why. We all thought it was because of Lady Julia."

"Why would she leave because of Mistress Julia?" Olivia asked having listened quietly to the conversation.

"She was really attached to Lady Julia. She was trained by her. Lady Julia was the first one to really take time with her to perfect her, foster her, and make her a better submissive. All she talked about was Lady Julia."

"I thought my Mistress left Decadence when she was in college?"

"She did but she kept training until six years ago. She left suddenly. Things weren't good when she left but they got worse when she wasn't here."

"What was the name of the girl?"

"Kaira."

"Kaira? That's a pretty name too."

"Your Mistress gave it to her. I think that's why she was so attached to her. Anyways when she left Kaira was devastated. She stuck around because she thought Lady Julia would show back up but she never did. Eventually Lord Gabriel told us she left and we never saw her again." Meila shrugged and smiled at him. "I bet she'd be kicking herself now if she knew Lady Julia was here."

"Meila you shouldn't talk about that. You know Lord Gabriel told us not to mention Kaira anymore." A boy crawled over and sat down near them shaking his head at Meila.

"Sorry Kalil." Meila replied softly looking ashamed.

He shook his head turning green eyes on Elliot. "And you shouldn't be asking her such questions about your Mistress. If she wanted you to know you would." He scolded softly.

"We were only curious. Lady Julia trained us. Well Julia helped my mistress but she did train Elliot. And we know nothing about her." Olivia said softly.

"You aren't supposed to and if she wants to tell you she will. If not then you shouldn't concern yourself about it." Kalil settled down eyeing Meila until she moved away.

* * *

><p>Julia was sitting at the front of the boat as it drove out over the ocean. She had shed her sundress from earlier in the day and now wore a retro black bikini with wedge flip flops and a large floppy brimmed hat. In her hand was a glass of champagne. Her red hair whipped around her as the yacht continued it's journey out into the ocean before finally dropping anchor. Alex had been watching from the higher deck the way her former mistress chose to isolate herself instead of being around the others.<p>

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" Lord Drachir spoke close to her right side.

"Yes it's lovely." Alex agreed turning slightly.

"You and she have a very interesting relationship. She's your mentor right? Taught you all you know?" Lord Drachir asked nodding with his head towards Julia's seated frame.

"Yes she is. She's a very dear friend."

"I can see that. She was one of my closest friends until she left us. Six years ago. I remember it well."

"She will never tell me why she chose to leave. I can't fathom a reason if this is what all of the trips are like." Alex smiled at him. Drachir smiled back and slid a hand up stroking his goatee for a moment.

"She's very particular you know. She likes things done a certain way. She doesn't want them to be interrupted or changed in a way she didn't change it."

"I know." Alex nodded looking down into her wine glass.

"Well perhaps I should leave you be. You wish to join her right?"

"No, not at all." Alex turned her face back towards him and he smiled once again.

"You love her. It's pretty obvious. But you also love your pet too."

"I'm in love with my pet. I love Julia. It's a world of difference." Alex explained not wanting to break cover but for the first time willing to admit her feelings to someone who wasn't as close to her as Julia was.

"I understand. I'll let you go to her. It was nice talking with you Lady Alexandra." Drachir gave a bow of his head and left the railing leaving her to her thoughts.

"Alexandra? Come join me." Julia's voice broke into the reverie as she waved to her from her spot on the bow of the ship.

Alex smiled and nodded walking towards the stairs and going down to sit with Julia.

"What did he say?"

"Who? Lord Drachir?"

"Yes. I saw him talking to you." Julia took a sip of her champagne.

"He was just remarking on our relationship."

"Very smart man. He knows more than he ever lets on until the time is right." Julia glanced back at the clear blue ocean.

"Do you think he knows why we're here?"

"He may. I can't say. But if he does he won't stop us nor will he get in our way as long as we don't get in his."

"What if he's the one we're looking for?"

"It's possible but doubtful. Anything is possible. I haven't seen him in six years so he could've changed during that time. I couldn't say."

Alex nodded glancing down and then up as a shadow fell across them.

"Ladies you are looking exceptionally radiant today."

"Lord Romeifellar. How are you doing today? Enjoying the ride?" Julia asked standing up to greet the man.

"I'm well Lady Julia. I was wondering if I could have a word in private?"

"Whatever you wish to say you can say in front of Alexandra. She's a dear friend and someone who's opinion I value very greatly." Julia laid her hand on Alex's as she settled back down leaving enough room for Lord Romeifellar to sit beside her.

"As you wish Lady Julia, I've been speaking with certain people shall we say who have expressed problems with the way Lord Gabriel and Sir William are running Decadence. They feel like we would be better off if you were to return to us in your former capacity."

Julia blinked behind her sunglasses and tilted her head slightly. "Why would they benefit from me and not Lord Gabriel?"

"Some things have been happening lately shall we say that no one is truly pleased with. We feel like with you here they may stop but if you were in power they would be guaranteed to stop."

"And what would have to happen for this to occur?"

"Well we were hoping that you would agree to allow me to sit as your advisor. You know help you with the day to day running, the planning of events, the training and selection of new pets and members. All of that."

"So everything?"

"Not everything Lady Julia. You would be in charge just allowing me to speak for the people who have made Decadence what it is."

Julia nodded and smiled. "I'll think about it Lord Romeifellar. Right now I'm still getting my bearings back and I'm trying to make the most out of our time here. My little Elliot is quite unsure of himself and he's still learning so much from just being here."

"He would learn more surely if you were to return to us." Lord Romeifellar smiled his most charming smile which to Alex looked more like a sneer.

She sat silently listening to Julia refuse and reached over gently pushing Julia's red hair behind her ear. "Perhaps you could just consider the gentleman's kind offer Julia. It sounds as though he's thought very hard and talked with many people who wish to see this happen. It may be a good idea to think about whom this affects and what recourses could happen if you refuse."

Lord Romeifellar smiled at Alex pleased to see that she was on his side. "I agree with you Lady Alexandra. And I want you to know you would have my full support should you choose to seek a permanent position with Decadence."

"Thank you for your support Lord Romeifellar. I'm sure it will go a long way."

"Yes well. I would appreciate it if you both would consider my offer. And let me know." With that he rose to his feet leaving the two women in silence.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: And the plot thickens...oh shit! I hope I got you more curious still. If not I'm failing miserably. Let me know what you think yes?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Ending Notes: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! *sings off key* Yeah not really. It's fucking hot. It's ridiculous but maybe Christmas came early for all my reviewers? Who knows. You tell me. There's still a bit of story to tell but if I get enough clamor once this one is through I may write a sequel and or a prequel with Julia and Alex. We'll see. As always let me know what you think yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

Alex was sitting in the parlor sipping tea with Julia. When they came back from the boat trip the pets were finally released. She had one hand resting on Olivia's head gently running her fingers through her hair. Elliot was settled comfortably at Julia's feet. They didn't say anything and neither did Julia or Alex. "Let's go up to my room. We'll go have some fun." Alex murmured knowing they really needed to talk about other things.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Julia rose to her feet taking Elliot's leash. "Come on little one. Let's go have some fun with Mistress Alex and Olivia."

She led them upstairs standing back to allow Alex to open the door first. She led Elliot inside with a few good tugs for show and dropped the leash as soon as they got inside.

"So what did you two find out?" Alex asked watching Olivia move to the chair and settle down.

"So far not too much; the girl's name was Kaira. But you knew that didn't you Julia?"

Elliot asked looking at Julia. Julia shifted slightly as she moved past him settling on the couch.

"What else did you know about that you aren't telling us?"

"I never saw her picture. You never showed me. I would've told you who she was if I had known."

"Julia did you see her before she was killed?"

"Tell us the truth Julia. We need to know." Olivia murmured staring at her.

Julia took a breath and released it slowly. "I knew Kaira. Kaira was trained by me."

"You told us you left Decadence years ago but according to some of the pets here you were still working here."

"I was. But I didn't take part in their parties or any of their events. I stayed on as a favor to Gabriel. No one could train them the way I could. So I chose to stay on and train them. And I did. Until six years ago when Kaira came to me and showed me the mark on her shoulder. She told me they were burning the marks into their flesh like they were cattle. I was horrified. That mark was an honor, a privilege and they were turning into something so vile and disgusting. I left after that."

"And you let Kaira stay?" Alex asked. Julia looked up at her. "Why would you do that?" She asked moving to sit beside her staring at her with an expression of horror on her face.

"Kaira begged me to take her in. She begged to belong to me. But I refused. I told her I couldn't be what she wanted me to be. I couldn't be faithful to one person at that point in my life and I knew it. And I told her that. And she said she would wait for me in whatever capacity that I wanted her as she would take it. I didn't know she'd returned to Decadence. If I had I would've gotten her but someone found out that I knew what was going on and they found that she was the one that knew."

"What else?" Elliot asked leaning forward and looking at her.

"Nothing. I've told you everything else."

"Are you in danger here?" Alex asked softly.

"No, because I've told no one what I know other that you than you three. No charges were brought up nothing has been done. We're all here so we're safe. We'll have to be cautionary but we can continue our search as long as we aren't obvious about it."

"Lord Romeifellar may talk." Alex pointed out. "He seemed eager to get you back in your former position."

"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Lord Romeifellar is after power nothing more. He wants to use me as a puppet while he runs everything. He knows my reputation would bring new blood in and it would keep those that disagree with him in line."

"Then what should we do?" Alex asked softly. She reached over and laid her hand on Julia's. Julia turned her hand intertwining their fingers together. Olivia grit her teeth not at all happy with the display.

"Keep looking. Keep talking subtly." Julia answered back.

"Why didn't you tell the Detectives?" Alex looked at her refusing to look at the Detectives only at Julia.

Julia looked at her but didn't reply. "If you couldn't tell them, why didn't you tell me? I trusted you. I brought them here because I trusted you." Alex motioned to Olivia and Elliot her eyes never leaving Julia's pretty face.

"I didn't know it was Kaira. I didn't want to know who it was. Because if I knew it meant we came here out of revenge and I won't let myself get that caught up in anything."

"You took me in, you invested time and interest in me. You trained me, you loved me. Obviously you can invest yourself in something if you can do that for me." Alex snapped getting angry at her denials for the first time.

"You needed me Alexandra. And I needed something to make me feel as if I was alive again. We needed each other and make no mistake if you hadn't loved another I would've kept you with me."

"I would've done anything for you. I was yours. And you knew it. You just used me to quicken yourself again. Is that it?'

"Alexandra that's not the case at all. I loved you very much, I still do. If given enough time I think I could've fallen in love with you but your heart belonged to another. It wasn't for me. And I knew it. I gave you what you needed to survive and then I set you free."

"I felt like I was dying when you left me. I was a pet without her mistress' guiding hand there to show me the way. I was alone and scared. And you did that to me without a backwards glance." Tears were pouring down Alex's face as she finally confronted the woman who'd put her life back together only to shatter it again when she left.

"You needed to make your own way. You didn't need me anymore. And I knew it. That's why I left you Alexandra. Now this whole Kaira business is something that must be taken care of. She's been victimized enough. Laying in the morgue for months without a name, without anyone there knowing who she was or how she got there. It's not about us Alexandra. It's about her. Whatever grudge you hold against me for what you think I did to you is done. Let's find out who did this and then we can work through our issues if they're still there." Julia released Alex's hand and stood up. "I'm going down to the gardens. With any luck I'll run into someone who may be willing to talk to me. Alone." She said shooting a look at Elliot who moved to stand. He nodded and sat back down watching as she slipped past them and then out the door completely.

* * *

><p>"Alex? It's Olivia. Can I come in?" Olivia called through the door. As soon as Julia had walked out Alex had left the room tears still flowing as she made her way to the bedroom closing the door behind her. She and Elliot had remained worriedly outside figuring Alex needed to put herself back together but it was no use. She never appeared. An hour had passed and they didn't know what to do anymore so Olivia made the decision to make sure Alex was all right.<p>

When no word was given Olivia stepped into the room quietly. Alex was curled up on the bed a pillow clutched to her chest. Her knees were drawn up tight. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy from extended crying. Despite all of this though to Olivia, she was still the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. "Alex?" She called softly.

"Go away." Alex finally replied.

"Alex? Sweetie, I'm sorry. We had to ask her what she wasn't telling us." Olivia stepped towards the bed.

"I know. But that doesn't make it any easier to know I was just something she was playing with."

"It wasn't like that. She said it wasn't." Olivia tried to deny if only to make Alex feel better.

"Then what do you call it Olivia?"

"How did it happen?" Olivia asked instead coming to sit on the bed beside her. She reached out tenderly sliding her hand along Alex's thin back trying her damndest to make the pain go away.

Alex took a breath finally responding. "I had just gotten back to New York from Witness Protection. I contacted my family and told them I was alive. They were overjoyed but angry at the same time. They couldn't understand how I couldn't tell them that I was alive. I was hurt by their reactions but I held it together until we all had dinner one night that week. Everyone had moved on. My Aunt was dead, My Uncle retired from the bench, my mother was dead. My cousin was married with a baby. She wasn't even engaged when I left. So much had changed and I was stuck where I had been when I left. I had no hope of ever getting my life back. I was so depressed and angry that when I was offered to be allowed to come back to SVU to help Casey I refused. I told McCoy I wanted time off. To just think about everything. " Alex sighed and then smiled slightly when she felt Olivia begin to run her fingers through her long blonde hair which was mussed from the sea spray and now from throwing herself on the King sized bed.

"Julia and I met by chance at a bar one night. I had a rather amorous suitor that wouldn't leave me alone and she stepped in pretending to be the one I was meeting and telling him to get lost. He eventually got the hint when I pretended to be so absorbed in her conversation that I ignored him. Said something about you damn dykes get all the pretty girls or something like that. Julia was different, she was cold and hard. But she was protective of me. We talked all night and when I left the bar with her she offered to drive me home. Even took off her coat and put it around me when she noticed I was shivering. It was nice. I wasn't treated like I was some sort of freak in the circus show like I was with everyone else I had contacted that knew me before. I was just Alexandra. "Alex paused once again taking a few solid breaths before continuing.

"She drove me home back to my hotel since I was still trying to get everything back from Witsec who had dumped all of my properties into a dummy account so I was waiting for that to happen before I got another new place. She got out of the car and walked me up to the door just to make sure I got in okay. Then she gave me her number and said if I needed anything day or night no matter what time to call her. After the way everything had gone with my family I didn't want to know how it would go with my friends and co-workers. So I refused to call you guys, instead I called her."  
>"Julia?" Olivia asked continuing to run her fingers through her hair.<p>

"Yeah, Julia. At first we just started out as friends. Well she looking after me while I tried to pull my life together. She promised she'd help me and she did. When I was too upset or nervous to say something she'd step in. She was what I needed at that time in my life. It didn't take long for her to tell me what she did for a living even though she had a trust fund as big as mine. She was like me she didn't use it for anything. I told her that I was okay with it but I didn't like the idea of her bringing people home with her. She agreed to my terms and we started dating. It came on rather organically. One day I found a collar in her dresser drawer when I was digging for a pair of socks since my feet were cold. It was simple but it was beautiful. And I wanted it around my neck. So I tried it on and she walked in. She just stood in the doorway and told me I looked so beautiful with her collar around my neck. We made love and when we were finished I realized I still had it around my neck. Julia made a move to remove it but I told her no. That I wanted to keep wearing it. And that's how it began." Alex paused taking a few deep breaths.

"For two years I was her pet. I was happy as long as she was happy. I could base my happiness on hers you see. That's the beauty of a being a pet. You're so focused on someone else's happiness that your own becomes based on theirs. At least it did for me. Julia said it wasn't good that I saw it that way. She said I should want to please her just as much as she wanted to please me. But to me if she happy I was happy. She put my life back together with little help from me. She got me to take the job as Bureau Chief in the DA's office. She got me a new place even though I never used it. I wanted to be with her always. She even got me to reconcile with my family. She did it all. But the one thing I never allowed her to do was call you. I didn't want you to know that I was so damaged that I couldn't do it myself."

"Alex." Olivia said softly feeling her heart break for the woman she loved so desperately.

"We were happy. At least I was. I thought she was too. She always seemed to be until one night. I came home from work and she was sitting on the couch. I was so happy to see her I immediately knelt in front of her like I always did and lifted my hair since I knew she would put my collar on just like every night. But that night she didn't. She told me she had to talk to me about something. I didn't know what I'd done but I was terrified. She said that it was time for me to stand on my own two feet. I didn't understand what she meant. I had put my life back together exactly as she'd wanted me to but she said that she had become a set of training wheels for me. That I should take responsibility for my own life in case she wasn't around to it anymore; she thought it was time that we go our own ways. I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. I had no one to turn to."

"Alex you could've come to me." Olivia said softly. "I would've helped you. I would've done anything for you." Olivia stared at Alex willing her to understand the depth of her feelings.

"She said I was being unfair to her. I was asking her to fight a memory of a woman she had no chance against. I couldn't come to you, I wouldn't let you see how weak I was so I did what I had to. I slept with Jim Steele and I got engaged to a man I didn't love. Eventually I realized my mistakes and I broke my engagement and I told Jim to get lost. When McCoy asked me to return to SVU I finally understood what Julia had wanted me to do all along. She wanted me to realize that though I may have been weak before I wasn't weak now and I should stand up and fight for what I wanted."

"What did you want?" Olivia asked her heart in her throat.

Alex paused and drew herself into a sitting position. She reached out tenderly touching Olivia's cheek. "You."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: DUN DUN DUN! I'm so evil. Don't worry the next chapter is all ready written just not edited. Once I edit it it will get posted. I promise. I hate people that use cliffhangers and then leave you hanging for like two freaking weeks! It's bullshit! Okay I'm done. Let me know what you think yeah?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: So finally we're getting into some more stuff here. We're finding out more about our original characters their motivations and we're getting some good A/O in here. About fucking time. I'm still working diligently to get the next chapters ready to go. They're written just in need of some editing and such. Also I found out I didn't pull my calf muscle, no no I pulled my fucking Achilles tendon. Fabulous stuff ahead for me now. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around that amazing movement. But whatever show must go on and it gives me writing time while I wait on that to heal. I've managed to get four chapters written today alone. Trying to make sure everything is wrapped up but we'll see how it goes. It may be longer than I like but as long as the info is there it'll need to be put out there. I've definitely leaning towards some sort of sequel or prequel. Julia is a very fun character for me to write and I imagine she's got a lot more stories up her sleeve that could be revealed. We'll see how it goes though. It would definitely involve the SVU crew if I go that route. But enough of my rambling on to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Me?" Olivia asked feeling like the wind had been pushed out of her lungs.

Alex merely nodded her head and looked down. She let her hand fall from Olivia's cheek and sighed. "It's okay Liv. You don't have to say anything."

"Alex, you don't understand. I love you too. I've always loved you." Olivia explained watching as Alex's head shot up, her crystal eyes widening for a fraction before she dove forward pressing her lips to Olivia's.

Olivia barely had to time to think let alone kiss back as she fell to the bed with her arms suddenly full of a very beautiful blonde. She forced her body to react kissing back and slipping her arms around Alex. They kissed for what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes. When they pulled back, the need for air finally forcing them apart, they just stared at one another in wonder like they were truly seeing each other for the first time. Alex reached up once again cupping Olivia's cheek softly before she smiled sweetly. "Julia told me once that I moaned your name in my sleep."

"I always dreamed about you." Olivia promised. "We've got a lot of lost time to catch up on."

"Yes we do but this isn't the place to do it. Is Elliot still in the sitting room?" Alex asked slowly climbing off Olivia.

Olivia sat up and nodded but didn't immediately release Alex from her hold. Alex slid her feet to the floor standing up carefully and hauling Olivia to the edge of the bed in the process. "We need to get out there Liv. We've been in here long enough."

"Just one more kiss and I'll let you go." Olivia promised with a bright sweet smile.

"Oh god! I've created a monster." Alex moaned playfully but she was smiling brightly when she leaned down and pressed her lips softly to Olivia's. Olivia kissed back loving the affection the small gesture held before she finally released Alex and stood up.

She couldn't help but lay her hand on Alex's back as they walked out the door together finding Elliot sitting on the couch. He looked up when they came in. "Everything okay?" He asked his blue eyes studying both Olivia and then Alex closely.

They both looked at each other smiled, blushed then looked away. "Everything's fine I take it." He added standing up. "Well now that that's finally solved. I think we'd best take off to find Julia. If she's asking blunt questions she could give away what we're after and get us all killed."

Alex brushed at the tear tracks. "Let me fix my make-up very quickly and we'll go find her."

* * *

><p>Walking through the gardens wasn't as hard as Alex had imagined it would be after the first time. Perhaps it was because Olivia was at her back as well ass Elliot. She smiled slightly a flush of pleasure coloring her cheeks as she thought about what she and Olivia had finally admitted to one another. She knew Julia would be pleased even if she was angry with them for pushing her like they had. It truly was their right to know what she'd known and chose not to share with them. And it brought them one step closer to their killer.<p>

"Alexandra?" Julia's voice rang out. She was sitting on a bench and kneeling at her feet was Meila. Julia rose to her feet missing the frown on Meila's pretty face as she moved towards Alex, Elliot and Olivia. Immediately she held out her hand taking Elliot's leash and twirling it around her hand. Elliot stepped towards her as the leash was pulled tighter knowing it would jerk him into place if he didn't move beforehand. "What are you three doing out here?' She asked with a soft smile ignoring Meila.

"We came to find you. You left before we got up." Alex pointed out making it seem as though they had all fallen asleep after a fun early afternoon.

"Well I couldn't sleep. I was entirely too wound up. So I decided to go for a walk." She turned and motioned with her hand towards Meila. "Go back to the house. Thank you for coming to give me the message."

She turned back to face them not giving Meila anything which seemed to upset the beautiful girl quite a bit. "So shall we walk the gardens? We have some free time until dinner."

"What message was she delivering to you?" Alex asked in a hushed voice once she was sure the girl was gone.

"Lord Gabriel wishes to speak with me. Said it's very important. I'm going to try and get some more information on Kaira from him."

"Do you not know her real name?" Alex asked.

"Jessica. Jessica Kern. That was her name before she became Kaira. She told me her name the night she came to me about what was going on. I think someone may have tipped Gabriel off and he wants to find out how much I know now that he's got me here. "

"Why not question you when he first had you here?" Alex demanded stopping their walk to force Julia to look at her.

"Because he wanted me to let me guard down, now that he thinks I have he'll question me about it."

"You cannot tell him what you know. He may be the one we're after."

"That may be the case but I'll be able to tell when he talks with me later today. For now let's just enjoy the gardens and I will tell you what I learn when I get back." Julia began to walk again tugging Elliot's leash to bring him along.

* * *

><p>"Julia. Come in and shut the door. I'd like for our meeting to be private." Gabriel's voice rang out from his place standing behind a large very fancy mahogany desk. The study was a rich as the rest of the house. Green walls, large marble fireplace, red wing backed chairs and high windows with deep red curtains. It was a very nice place to conduct business but Julia knew this meeting was anything but.<p>

"I figured as much since you sent Meila out to get me." Julia moved into the room closing the door slowly. She walked towards the chairs and settled down in the chair closest to the right in front of the large desk.

"It is good to see you. You look well. That boy of yours suits you."

"He does what I need him to and nothing more." Julia shrugged. "You look good too." She added smiling at him. "What is this all about though? You've never called me in for a personal chat before."

"It's about Lord Romeifellar. I know he's trying very hard to take power from me. I also know he's approached you and asked for your help doing so. And with that girl he favored running off well things have been worse."

Julia shrugged not saying anything to agree or deny. Her face never once changed expressions.

"Things have been very difficult without you. For a long time there was a power struggle."

"I've been gone a long time Gabriel." Julia pointed out. "Besides that if Lord Romeifellar's favorite girl is missing why doesn't he go find her? It would be easy enough."

"He doesn't know where she is. No one does. I've tried to reach out to her and I can't find her either and without you here things have crumbled dramatically. When you up and disappeared things got bad. I could barely hold on to the power I had. I had bastards like Romeifellar trying to stab me in the back at every turn. It was tough but I pulled through. The only reason I kept the power I had was because I had your support and with you gone everything went to hell. I did what I had to do to keep Decadence alive and well until you returned."

"At what cost?" Julia asked softly. "I saw the burn on Meila's shoulder Gabriel. They're not cattle. They're human beings. They're humans that are giving up their autonomy to a greater power. They're willingly letting you control what they eat, where they sleep, what they do, who they do it with. Everything about them you control. You control who comes into contact with them, how they come into contact with them everything. That's a sacred trust that shouldn't be violated but it has been. Surely you realize that not only have you stained what my grandfather and my father worked so hard for but the trust that I gave you that you've broken can never be replaced. You've given up your soul Gabriel; your heart. It's not here anymore. You're not the man I left to follow in my footsteps and that of my family's when I couldn't be here anymore."

"Are you done giving me a lecture on what I've done to my soul? Do you not think I know all of it? Julia I've had to pull this together. What Decadence is now is because of me. These people respect me, they won't put a toe out of line. And that bastard Romeifellar isn't going to win! I will take him down with or without your blessing."

"Don't you dare tell me that you've rebuilt Decadence. You've created a shameless horrible cold ruin of what was once a thriving happy place. When my father and grandfather were in power…"  
>"They're dead Julia! They're not here to see how the world has changed! Things aren't as they always used to be. Now you have to fight just to stay alive."<p>

"What happened to you? What destroyed you? What did I not do or say to make you think that this is what I wanted."

"Who gave you that scar on your lip?" Gabriel demanded.

"That's not the point at all."

"Who gave it to you Juila?" He practically screamed.

Julia hesitated before answering. "My Father."

"And who stopped him from killing you? I did. I stopped him from beating you to death when you called him out the exact same way you are doing to me."

"I was trying to stop him from creating a monster. Just like the one you've now created and turned loose on innocents."

"And what did you get for your trouble? A broken wrist, three broken ribs, stitches in half your face, and a broken ankle. He nearly killed you Julia but you continue to speak about him as though he was some sort of Saint!"

"He was. What he became was like nothing I've ever seen before. It's the same thing you've become. It's just like looking into the face of a monster all over again." Julia rose to her feet staring down at Gabriel. "I won't stop you. I won't hurt you. I won't come near you again. If you stop what you've done to these girls and boys. No more burning your mark into their flesh. You agree to do the humane thing and let them get the tattoos if they wish for them and I won't ever say a word against you but if I see evidence of you hurting them like that again no power in this universe will stop me from hunting you down and killing you myself. Are we clear?" Julia snapped.

Gabriel gritted his teeth and turned away from her hearing her leaving. "I did what I had to do Julia." He murmured softly again. So softly he thought she hadn't heard.

"And so did I. I made the decision to save my soul before I became like you, like my father. And I have never regretted the choices I've made until now. Until I've seen a man who was like my brother turned into someone I don't even recognize. I loved you Gabriel. I loved you so. You were my family when I had none but I'll be damned if I sit around and watch you destroy the one thing I've ever been proud of." She turned on her heel and slammed the door walking back to her room where she knew Elliot, Alex, and Olivia were waiting.

* * *

><p>"Mistress Julia?"<p>

"Meila. What's wrong dear?" Julia asked pausing at the foot of the staircase and turning to face the beautiful dark haired girl.

"Nothing ma'am. I just wanted to say thank you for being so kind to me earlier."

"Why wouldn't I be sweet one? You did nothing but come to tell me Lord Gabriel wished to meet with me later on." Julia's brow furrowed as she studied Meila's beautiful features and soft pouting lips.

"I know it's wrong of me to approach you but I can't help myself. I've missed you so much. You have no idea how horrible it's been without you." Meila's pretty brown eyes were wide.

Julia took a breath, "Meila. It's not a good idea to approach me and ask me to do what you wish to ask me to. I'm not willing to share my bed with anyone here but Elliot and Olivia and only because Alex allows me to play with her when she's there with us."

"But surely your Elliot wouldn't mind if you played with me." Her eyes were wide as she begged to be taken to Julia's bed.

"Meila, I'm sorry. But the answer is no. Now run along. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Julia turned to go up the stairs not seeing the frown on the beautiful girl's face for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: DUN DUN DUN! ALL RIGHT SO NOW WE KNOW GABRIEL ISN'T THAT NICE OF A PERSON, WE NOW KNOW WHERE JULIA'S SCAR HAS COME FROM AND WE KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO GET IT AND YEAH! Tell me what you think? I know I keep twisting you around but I want to make the most out of this sucker. Make it worth the read you know? I hope I'm doing a good job doing so. Let me know what you think as always.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Man I can't get my freaking sleep schedule on to save my damn life. I keep the weirdest hours. I also finished writing this thing last night but it's really rough and unedited. Probably going to mess with it and tweak it some before posting but this chapter was done and ready to go and the next one will be edited by tonight. I've got to do some actual housework and such before I mess with that. Also gotta take my puppy to the vet to get her nails trimmed. As always let me know what you think yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Elliot if you don't settle down and stop wriggling about I'll take you into the ballroom tie you up and whip the energy out of you." Julia threatened off handedly. She turned a page in the book she was reading as she continued to sit in comfortable wing backed chair. She'd laid a pillow on the floor for Elliot while she was reading figuring she'd best keep him with her today as it wouldn't do to be around the house without him. It would raise too many suspicions.

Outside the rain poured, forcing everyone to seek shelter indoors leaving everyone to their own devices since most events that were planned were to take place outdoors. Julia was rather content to read as Alex and Olivia whom she learned had finally confessed their love for one another were upstairs exploring their feelings. At least she hoped that's what they were doing. It would do them both a world of good if they did. She could've left Elliot in their rooms but she figured he wouldn't appreciate it and would rather come downstairs even if it was to just sit here with her. She turned the next page of her leather bound book enjoying the quiet of the rain pelting against the window panes so close by. It was a good day to read, she thought. She glanced up when the library doors opened revealing a striking figure.

"Lady Julia?"

"Sir William." She greeted in return not putting her book down.

"May I speak with you Lady?" Sir William asked as he moved to sit in the chair next to hers.

Careful not to appear as though she knew why he was here she slowly closed her book marking her place with the designated black ribbon marker ready for such. "What's on your mind?" She asked noticing that Elliot suddenly seemed to take interest in what was going on although he tried his hardest not to.

"It's about what happened with you and Lord Gabriel yesterday." Sir William started looking over at her trying to judge her expression to such revelations.

"Yes? What about it?" She hadn't revealed the extent of the conversation with Elliot, Alex, and Olivia choosing instead to only tell them what she'd learned about Kaira. Now she wondered whether or not the secrets she was guarding so closely weren't going to come out right here. She couldn't send Elliot away. He couldn't walk the house without her and if he did and got caught by someone else well his cover would be the least of their worries.

"He's very worried that you won't agree to come back. With things as shaky as they are surely you realize just what sort of damage your loss of support could do for him." Sir William pulled his glasses from his face and began to clean them with a soft cloth he pulled from his pocket.

Julia took a breath and released it slowly. "I don't support his actions Sir William. He has done a great disservice to my Father and my Grandfather's memory and violated the trust I so thoughtlessly placed in him when I left."

"I understand your anger towards him Lady Julia but you must understand what he went through without you here."

"And I'm sure it was hard but there was a clear cut right way and wrong way to do things. He took the wrong path and he hurt a lot of innocents on the way."

"You still believe the pets of Decadence are innocent even after all this time?" Sir William set his glasses down looking at her with unreadable eyes.

"Aren't they? They've done what none of us can. They've given themselves up to something greater."

"You admire them so much. I don't understand how one so old to the ways of the world can still see things with such a positive light about them." William shook his head looking at her and then at her pet. "What of him? Is he innocent? Because he gives up his autonomy to you?"

"He is something to protect, to cherish because he gives me the right to do so by allowing me to control his decisions." Julia laid her hand on Elliot's shoulder. "He's very dear to me. Just like the pets of Decadence were when I was still in power."

"And Gabriel cherishes the girls and boys just like you did."

"He terrorizes them!" Julia cried her poker face breaking for the first time Elliot had ever seen. Without a thought he reached out laying his hand upon her thigh looking up at her in concern. Julia took a breath releasing it slowly as she turned to look down at Elliot. She smiled softly at him and laid her hand on top of his larger one. "I'm all right darling. Thank you for the concern." She said softly, her mask firmly back in place.

"Gabriel does what he has to. It's not pretty and it's certainly not kind but he's held power for so long because of your support and then the illusion of it. When you came back so suddenly though we were happy to see you it caused quite a rift to form. Suddenly you were hardly speaking to Gabriel though you spoke with me quite easily. Everyone looked at that Julia and you knew it yet you did it anyway. You were no longer seen as the support Gabriel so desperately needed to maintain the balance of power. Now you've become a pawn in the game he and Romeifellar are playing with each other."

"Romeifellar will not take over the organization my grandfather and father built with their own hands. I won't allow it."

"That's good to hear. We were…"

"But I also won't allow Gabriel to run it into the ground. He's created a monster William surely you realize that. I don't recognize the man he's become. He used to be kind and sweet and very loving. Now he's cold and cruel. Yes I'm cold there is no denying that but I was taught to be that way and I certainly would never do anything to permanently harm an innocent. But he has and there is no forgiving him for that. I appreciate what you are trying to do Sir William but I will not continue to sit idly by and allow him to kill the one thing I have to be proud of. Now if you'll excuse me I think we're done." Julia rose to her feet taking Elliot's leash and drawing him up taking him out of the library.

* * *

><p>"Julia? Are you all right in there?" Elliot called worriedly through the door. As soon as they'd gotten back into their rooms Julia had closed herself up in the bedroom refusing to come out even as Elliot knocked on the door. He'd understood she needed time to think but he felt like he'd given her that time and now he was truly concerned about her. He sighed. "Julia, do you want me to go get Alex and Liv?" When he still got no answer he made up his mind. He went to the door and looked out making sure no one was in the hallway before he shot out the door and towards Alex and Olivia's rooms. He only hoped they were decent but judging by how loving they'd been the night before there was no telling.<p>

He was happy for his partner. He wouldn't deny it. Finally she had the woman she'd been longing for. Nine whole years was a long time to go without the love and support of one you wanted as desperately as Olivia had wanted Alex. At the time he'd thought Julia was just as pleased to see Alex and Olivia together though he was still curious about the former's relationship with the mysterious redhead. He kept his thoughts to himself on that one though figuring he'd learn about it when the time was right and not before. It was hard for him to do, his detective instincts were screaming at him to find out everything he could but his brotherly instincts towards Olivia out ruled that and stopped him from doing anything to hurt the two women he viewed as family.

Carefully he pulled open the door to their rooms and slid inside closing the door. "Alex? Liv? Where are you two?" He called not moving from his place by the door should his eyes catch sight of something he wasn't supposed to.

"We're in here Elliot." Alex's voice rang out. "It's okay you can come in." She added.

Elliot smiled pushing away from the wall and heading to the bedroom. Both women had obviously been talking in bed. They were fully clothed but judging by the rumpled sheets and their bedheads a little more than talking had occurred. "Alex I think you need to come to with me." He said softly stopping at the foot of the bed.

Alex sat up looking at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Julia didn't tell us the full story of what happened between her and Lord Gabriel. Sir William came to us while we were in the library about what happened and she got upset and walked out on him. I don't know the full story but from what I heard she and Gabriel got into it about what's been going on."

"Do you think It was about our murder?" Olivia asked as she sat up as well.

"I don't know. Possibly but as soon as we got back to our rooms Julia went to the bedroom closed the door and refused to speak to me. I think the only person she'll speak to is you Alex."

Alex sighed softly and nodded, "Okay. I'll try and get her talking. Can you wait outside for us? I need to change and brush my hair."

"Sure no problem," Elliot turned without another word and left the room quietly.

* * *

><p>"Julia? It's Alex. Can I come in?" Alex looked worriedly at both Detectives when she got no reply.<p>

"Julia please? We're very worried. Can I come in?" Still no response, Alex sighed and pushed open the bedroom door seeing her former mistress lying in the center of the bed staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

"Julia?" Alex said softly as she closed the door and crossed the room. She stopped on the right side of the bed and sighed softly before making a decision. She pulled her shoes off and climbed onto the bed settling at Julia's side. Carefully, she laid her head in the hollow of her former mistress' shoulder and began to play with her long red hair the way she always would when they would go to sleep at night.

It took a few moments before finally an arm slid around her shoulders and another settled at her hips holding her close and tight. "Don't you know it's a bad idea to crawl into bed with someone who isn't your lover Alexandra?" Julia asked softly glancing down at her finally.

"It's all right. Olivia will understand and if she doesn't then I will explain it to her until she does." Alex shrugged. "You're a very important person in my life. She'll accept it because she loves me."

"I hope so my little sweetheart. You deserve to be happy after so long without it." Julia spoke softly tracing little patterns on Alex's hip with her fingertips.

Alex nodded and sighed softly. "What happened between you and Lord Gabriel? You didn't even mention it and now Elliot says Sir William came to you and you were very angry and upset. He's very worried about you."

"Elliot is very sweet but there is nothing to worry about." Julia shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Julia," Alex paused. "Is Gabriel our killer?" She asked carefully.

It took a while for Julia to reply but she shook her head. "I don't know. He's not the man I knew anymore. He's a complete stranger. I don't know what he's capable of anymore."

"What about Lord Romeifellar? You seemed pretty convinced he may be a part of this." Alex asked twirling a lock around her finger before releasing it and doing it again.

Julia sighed softly, "I don't know dear. All I know is that Gabriel said Romeifellar favored Kaira. He didn't tell me anything more than that. Romeifellar is a brilliant plastic surgeon back in the real world. He would know how to kill someone without leaving a mark on them. And he is prone to violence just like all of us. And I wouldn't doubt that he was capable of it but Gabriel could've easily have done it as well. He's just as prone to violence as Romeifellar and he is trying to use scare tactics to keep everyone in line. It's possible that he killed Kaira as a show of power but it's just as possible that Romeifellar killed her in a fit of rage."

Alex nodded, "Are you all right?"

"I will be. Gabriel just hit a lot of sore spots for me. That's all." Julia forced a small smile for Alex's sake.

"Can I ask what they are?"

"You can but there's no guarantee that I'll answer." Julia replied back easily.

Alex wrinkled her nose and sighed. "I always used to hate when you gave me that answer but I never questioned it."

"You were too well trained for that." Julia agreed. She sighed softly. "Do you know how I got the scar on my lip?"

Alex shook her head. "I would always ask but you would never tell me."

"Gabriel didn't get the idea of burning the mask into the flesh like that on his own. He got it from my father. My grandfather was dying you see. Cancer was feeding inside his body. He was too weak to talk and move. He couldn't do anything. My father went crazy. I'd never seen him like that. He started talking about how if his father had only taken better control over Decadence that the cancer wouldn't have gotten him."

"That's crazy. Cancer would've gotten him anyways."

"You and I both know that but he couldn't function with the thought that a man he always knew as larger than life was so frail and just as human as the rest of us. He began to talk about how he had to keep control, order was essential he said. He would bring everyone into line even if it killed him to do it."

Alex continued her gentle playing with her soft red hair curling it around her fingers over and over again.

"He decided that in order to keep control, he would leave a permanent mark on Decadence that couldn't be removed."

"Branding the pets?" Alex said softly.

"Yes. I had just barely turned sixteen. When he told me his plans, I told him he was insane that Grandfather wouldn't want this. That he could control Decadence just as easy with the trust and care that his father used before him. We were in his study, when it started. My father never raised a hand to me my entire life but suddenly he was beating me as hard as he could. I tried to fight back but he was so strong. I picked up a vase and tried to hit him with it but he grabbed it from me and smashed it into my face. It shattered and that's how I got the scar. He didn't care that I was bleeding he kept hitting me over and over and over again. Gabriel was in the kitchen when he heard the commotion. He came running and managed to get my father off me somehow. He had broken three of my ribs, shattered my wrist, fractured my ankle, and scarred my face for life."

Listening to the detached way Julia spoke about the horrors of her father almost killing her was too much for Alex. Tears poured down her alabaster cheeks. "I never would've known any of that took place."

"There's something in this place, something Decadence breeds into people. My Grandfather was lucky, the cancer killed him before the blackness here did but my father suffered for it. He was killed in a car accident two days after he'd almost beaten me to death. My mother was ecstatic. When she found out what he did, she had divorce papers drawn up and she was going to file for full custody of me. Once I healed, she demanded I move with her to Japan but I refused. I told her I had to stay if only to prove to myself that I could do what my Grandfather did before me. She was proud but hurt that I would choose Decadence over her. It's still a sore spot for us." Julia paused gathering her thoughts before she continued. "Gabriel has it too. The sickness that killed my father, the blackness that eats away at one's soul until it's gone completely. That's why they want him overthrown."

"Romeifellar wants him overthrown to help?"

"No, "Julia said with a wry smile. "No, Romeifellar desires power. Nothing more. He'll seek it at any cost. I don't know what to do or say to make things right anymore Alexandra. Things are so much worse than I feared when I made the decision to come back to this world."

"You did it for Kaira." Alex said softly. "That wasn't wrong. You did it to get justice for her."

"I did no such thing Alexandra. Thank you for trying to give me a noble way out but that's not the case. I did it for you. Because you asked me to, I had no other reason but that to do as I saw fit to get you the answers you sought." Julia's blue eyes met Alex's the way they hadn't throughout their entire conversation.

Alex started to open her mouth to speak when a tapping at the door drew their attention. "Mistress Julia? Mistress Alexandra?" It was Meila's soft voice.

"What on Earth is she doing in here?" Alex asked softly.

"Let's go find out."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: So originally I was thinking about ending it in the next chapter but then I said fuck it and kept it going so this may seem sort of awkward but it will work itself out. I promise. Until tonight peeps. Reviews are awesome!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: What the hell peeps? I decided I'd go ahead and post this one since it was ready to go. I wanted to do this cause I thought it would a lot of fun and I was right. I had a good time writing it. Things are still going on that are a bit shadowed but hopefully there starting to clear up. Thanks for the reviews and all that. I appreciate 'em. Keeps me wanting to post the rest of it. Anyways, let me know what you think and who the hell knows? I may post another chapter tonight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

Olivia sighed as she sank down onto the couch waiting quietly for her lover to appear. "How's your back doing Liv?" Elliot asked as he sat on the chair next to her spot on the couch.

"It's all right. Tender but it's fine." Olivia assured him with a small smile.

"Probably doesn't help that you and Cabot have been making out." Elliot cracked smiling at her.

"No that has nothing to do with anything." Olivia grabbed a pillow and threw it at him watching him duck laughing as it came to rest on the floor without doing any harm.

"I'm happy for you partner. I know you love her dearly. And frankly she's one hell of a catch."

"I know. I love her with all my heart. I always have." Olivia was dreamy eyed and Elliot grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you think they're okay in there?" He motioned towards the closed bedroom door.

"I'm sure they're fine. Just talking some stuff out." Olivia shrugged. She trusted Alex, had no reason to doubt that she would do anything to hurt her.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just concerned about Julia. She was really pale when we got back."

"What exactly was said?"

"A lot that I didn't quite understand; from what I could gather from the conversation the only reason Gabriel has stayed in control is because it looked as though he had her support but when she up and disappeared things got bad. Now that she's back and she's hardly spoken to Gabriel it looks very bad for him. She also said he wasn't the same person, that he was some sort of monster. I don't know what to make of that but it's possible he confessed to her about the murder and she didn't want to say anything in front of William. When we got back here she just went straight to the bedroom before I could even question her to find out what happened." Elliot sighed sitting forward. "Maybe we need to go talk to her?"

Olivia nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." She slid to her feet going to the door and pushing it slightly open. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she looked inside. Alex was clutching tightly to Julia and Julia had her arms around her. Alex was twirling a piece of Julia's hair around her finger neither woman noticing that the door had been opened slightly as the rain had blocked out the noise of it opening. They were talking quietly on the bed judging by the way Julia's lips were moving but Olivia didn't hear that. The only thing she was focused on was what was happening between the two and the hurt it caused her to witness.

Olivia turned pulling the door shut silently and moved towards the main door out of the rooms. "Liv? Where are you going? What's wrong?" Elliot asked rising to his feet and going to make sure his partner was all right.

"I need some air."

"Liv you can't go out there not without Julia or Alex." Elliot called knowing she would get in trouble.

"El just leave me be. I just need some air. I'll be careful. I promise." Olivia stared at him begging him to understand with her now sparkling brown eyes. He stared as tears began to fall which she pushed away quickly as she pulled open the door looking out and then walked out quickly.

Elliot sighed waiting a few minutes before going after her.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Meila?" Julia asked as she pushed open the door looking at the beautiful dark haired girl.<p>

"You need to come with me."

"Julia, Elliot and Olivia are gone." Alex said peering around her looking in the living room.

"Yes, they're in trouble. They were both out without you both. Lord Gabriel demanded you come downstairs and punish them." Meila shivered folding her arms around her.

Julia took a breath looking at Alex and then at Meila. "Tell Gabriel we'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Julia stepped into the room not at all shocked when she saw Olivia and Elliot cuffed and chained to the large desk in the study. She looked up at Gabriel as he stepped into the room looking furious. She took a breath noting the look on both Detectives faces before walking to stand in front of Elliot. Over her shoulder she noticed Alex had moved towards Olivia.<p>

Julia knelt down and lifted Elliot's chin so he was forced to look at her. "What were you thinking? You know better than to do something so stupid. Do you want to be punished? Is that what you need? Were you so bored that you had to disobey me?"

He opened his mouth to reply and she struck him across the cheek with the back of her hand. "Silence! You will be punished for this Elliot. Mark my words." She stood back up and glanced over at Alex who had grabbed Olivia's hair and was holding it tightly whispering something to her. She turned towards Gabriel who had his arms folded watching them.

"You were lucky I was the one that found him Julia. You realize this right?"

"And I thank you for sending Meila up to get me."

"I didn't send Meila up to get you." Gabriel said softly. "She was the one that told me they were wandering the halls without you."

"You didn't send her?" Alex asked standing to her full height. Her eyes locked on Julia's for a moment before they looked back at Gabriel.

"We'll punish them properly." Julia said keeping her voice lowered.

"No. I think it would be best if they are made an example of. It would be best for all if it was done in public rather than in private."

"Of course, something must be done." Julia agreed easily.

"For now we'll lock them in the library and deal with them later. You won't mind will you Ladies?"

"No of course not. They've been bad. They must be punished." Julia murmured for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Julia pushed open the window in the library and motioned Elliot towards her. He moved going towards her and stopped near her. "What the hell were you two thinking?" She asked. The rain had finally stopped but it was still wet outside causing everyone to stay inside.<p>

"Liv just needed some air. I wanted to make sure she was all right so I went after her." Elliot explained.

"What the hell were you doing with my girl?" Olivia demanded as she came towards the window.

"What are you talking about?" Julia asked staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"You and Alex were in bed and you were holding her."

Julia sighed, "Is that why you walked out? Because you thought something was going on between Alex and I?"

"Is there?" Elliot asked for his partner.

"Of course not. We went our separate ways a while ago and while we can still claim to love each other quite deeply we're not in love with the other." Julia sighed. "If you had only bothered to ask before you got upset we would've cleared that up for you."

"You said it in the sitting room last night with us so I assumed you two were just friends now and then I walked in on…"

"What you walked in on was nothing more than what it was. I was hurting, Alex comforted me. Nothing more than that. She loves you Olivia, not me. She's worried sick about you and Elliot both especially because I know what's going to happen to you both."

"What is it?" Elliot asked wearily.

"It's something of an old fashioned hunt. They'll turn you and Olivia loose in the woods with only a small flashlight between you. There will be torches and such set up along the way but the idea is for you to try and escape while you're hunted down. If you're caught you'll be hogtied and brought back to the house for punishment. If you escape you'll still be punished but not as severely. The idea is that you both learn your lesson for wandering around on your own."

"What does this punishment include?" Olivia asked feeling her heart sink.

"I cannot say." Julia shrugged. "It could be anything. Whatever Lord Gabriel deems appropriate punishment."

"I thought he couldn't punish us because of you two?" Elliot asked his brow furrowing.

"He can't but because of what you've done and the rules that have been broken he has every right to as long as it doesn't go too far and you get hurt permanently or you're raped or something equally terrible." Julia sighed. "Just be ready for anything. You both have your boots right? And what you have on is comfortable to run in?"

"I think we'll be all right." Olivia said dryly. "What happens if you and Alex catch us?"

"Same rules apply. We punish you as harshly as they would in front of them." Julia sighed. "Gabriel will let you know what the rules are. Just stretch and be ready. Conserve your strength and do not get too ahead of yourself tonight. Trust your instincts and be careful. Alex and I will do what we can to soften the blow of what's coming. It won't be until after dinner when it's darker out, especially now with the rain gone. I'll see you both later tonight all right?"

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Snuggling with my puppy has my allergies all acting up. Plus the heat does not help my mood any. It's way too damn hot to be September all ready. Also I finally heard from my bosses'. They want me to take some shit over at the Academy so we'll see how that goes but with my pulled tendon they're telling me to rest it up. The class isn't due to start until December anyways but they want me to come in and do paperwork and shit. Not sure how I feel about that one. But my Sergeant tells me I gotta do it so I'll suck it up. But I will still have a lot of free time on my hand so more stories to be written for my amusement and hopefully yours. WOHOO!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: ARGH! Weird ass fucking sleep schedule is killing me. So we're getting to the ending. Just two more chapters to go really. I'm sort of torn about whether I'm ready to see this end or not but I don't want to drag it out and make people not want to read it. I'm glad for the people that have enjoyed it. It made me feel a lot better about my writing skills since I know they're not top notch like some people I can name. I appreciate all the sweet messages and comments I've received. It's been a wonderful thing for me. I'm going to try and go running now since my tendon seems to be doing okay. But we'll see if I fuck it up worse well I suppose it'll serve me right. My wife has the day off from work so I may not get the next chapter up tonight but we'll see. I'll try. I promise.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

Olivia jerked her head motioning silently for her partner to follow her around the bend in the path. It was a long twisting winding path that was cut through the woods. Unlike the Bridle Path that was easily passable this was hard even for one person to cut through. She couldn't imagine how the others were following them but she could hear footsteps, laughter and see moving lights through the thick foliage that let her know they were nearby. They looped around a large tree pressing themselves back against it. Elliot's military training helped them during this run but it was still difficult when people outnumbered them were looking for them. She trusted Elliot and Alex. Julia a little less but she knew the woman wouldn't let them get seriously hurt. She had put herself in more danger protecting them rather than letting them get hurt which would've saved her a lot of trouble.

She sighed as the people looking for them continued to move by she could hear their feet and their muffled words. She looked at Elliot who looked back at him. In the thick foliage it was pitch black. The only light they had a small flashlight that Elliot had insisted she carry. Carefully they slid around the tree coming to an abrupt stop when they heard voices but when those faded they took off once again. Running was tough when you had only eaten breakfast that day. Gabriel had made sure they were a bit weak for this by not allowing them to eat anything.

Elliot motioned for her to wait and then slowly stepped ahead making sure the coast was clear before they took off again. It was harsh and fast until suddenly the world was no longer right side up. Elliot stopped jerking as he saw Olivia now dangling upside down from a large tree by a piece of thick rope in an age old trap. "Can they do that?" He asked as he stared up at her.

"Elliot go! Get out of here." Olivia motioned him away but it was no use. He wouldn't leave her behind. He had to figure out how to get her down first. It took him a bit to find out how the ropes connected but as he worked the knots trying to get them undone with his bare hands he felt his body hit the ground and heard laughter behind him.

* * *

><p>"Very impressive. You two almost managed to escape." Lady Alondra walked around taunting Olivia and Elliot who were now chained to large T-frames in the middle of a large clearing in the woods. She grabbed Olivia's hair jerking her head back. "Obviously your Mistress needs to teach you how to behave. Clearly she's not doing a good job if you break the rules so easily. I wonder if it's possible to beat a conscious into a pet? Why don't we find out?" She dropped Olivia's head and stepped back grabbing a thick leather bull whip.<p>

"That's enough Alondra." Alex's voice rang out. Olivia released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"It's not my fault you've done such a horrible job mastering such a spirited pet. It doesn't take much to break one you know. I could show you how if you're unsure." Alondra smiled her cold smile still keeping the whip ready to go.

"And it won't happen as long as she's mine. Now back off." Alex snapped stepping towards Olivia in between her body and Alondra's coiled whip.

Julia sighed softly watching the entire scene play out with folded arms. She didn't step in the way knowing Alex was going to have to fight her own fight eventually. She was quite pleased to see her doing so. Alex looked back at her as she stepped towards them moving past Lady Alondra. "It's going to hurt you know. Punishment but it won't be something you cannot take but you do deserve it you realize that right?" Julia asked as she stood beside Elliot. "You both realize you deserve it don't you?" She spoke louder allowing Olivia to hear her as well.

"Lady Alondra step back you won't be the one punishing them. Lord Gabriel has said that he feels it would be more effective for myself and Lady Alexandra to do so. This way they will both be able to understand just how disappointed we are with them for their stupid behavior." Julia's voice was cold and rang out in the clearing that was lit with torches. Everyone was there and waiting with baited breath. Julia was supposed to be an incredible sight to watch when she chose to punish a pet. They couldn't wait to see what these two women could do.

Julia took a step back and grabbed an ornate knife from the small table sitting to one side of the T frames. She lifted it up allowing it to be seen before she turned back to Elliot who was watching her over his shoulder with wide eyes. She'd intentionally made sure they were turned away from the light so their fronts were hidden mostly from view. She lifted the knife to the shirt and cut it down the center tearing it from Elliot's broad back. She moved to the other side doing the same to Olivia's shirt and bra. She stepped back setting the knife down and lifted up a cat o nine tails.

She nodded to Alex meaning for her to step back. She would do this herself since she knew how much pain the body could endure before it passed out without needing to know the Detectives' pain thresholds. She stood in between the two Detectives and reared back with the cat o nine tails. She was careful on all accounts not to put too much pressure behind the blows which landed over and over on both Detectives' backs, thighs and buttocks though she'd left them in their undergarments. She worked their bodies until every slight move hurt before she made a move for the next item. An aluminum cane, she cracked it against her hand easily wanting to get a feel for how hard she should hit with it before she started walloping the Detectives. The audience was breathless as they watched her attention to details as she struck both in quick succession. It didn't take long for both Detectives to scream with the pain of the cane but still she didn't let up knowing if she did Gabriel would see to it they were beaten until unconsciousness took them.

Alex couldn't help but wince remembering how well Julia could do with a cane. She'd only been caned three times by her and she could remember the bruise patterns on her flesh the next day. The welts had all but faded but the purple and blue bruises had stood out in stark contrast. She had almost wanted to cry but then she realized how truly pretty they were and she liked the way they looked. She only hoped Julia was going a bit softer on both Detectives but it didn't look like she was.

Finally when Julia let up she turned to Alex and held out the cane. "Strike them both. Twice more. That's all they'll need. They've learned their lesson well." She promised. Alex hesitated for a second before taking it and nodding. She struck both Detectives as harshly as Julia had knowing she had to show her own dominance over them just as Julia had. When they were finally done she set it aside and turned to the now applauding audience who were calling for more.

"They cannot take anymore Lords and Ladies. They will pass out from the pain if you push them over the edge. As is they're about there now." Julia called over the applause as Gabriel stepped towards her. "Beautiful work as always; I'm glad you haven't lost your touch." His eyes were much colder than they had been towards them before Alex noticed. She watched as Julia gave a small nod. "Take them down and march them to the house Alexandra. Crack the whip if they won't move. Everyone will follow us back yes?" Gabriel nodded stepping aside as Alex moved forward and carefully helped both Detectives down from the restraints holding them. They were both about to pass out from the pain but somehow they managed to stand up and together supported each other back up the path to the house.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Julia asked stepping into the sitting room of Alex and Olivia's rooms.<p>

"She cried herself to sleep a little while ago. I fed her some pain killers and told her to sleep it off. I put ice and cold cloths on her back like you told me to. She said it helped." Julia nodded as she moved to sit down.

"I wasn't unnecessarily harsh with them."

"I know. If you hadn't been as hard as you were Lord Gabriel would've had worse done to them and God knows what Alondra would've done to Olivia if she'd been allowed to beat her." Alex shuddered at the thought. "Is Elliot all right?"

"He's fine now. I gave him some night time medicine that should knock him out and keep him under for a while. I cleaned him up and then got him in the bed. He wanted me to come and check on Olivia."

"Funny Olivia wanted me to do the same thing for him."

"I'm not surprised. They're partners. It was a bit obvious with how long they eluded everyone and then with the way they supported each other back up the trail to the manor." Julia walked over sitting on the couch beside Alex. "Are you all right with what happened?"

"It was tough to watch but I knew it had to happen. I'm dealing with it. Olivia made me swear not to blame myself and she also told me to tell you you swing one hell of a mean cane."

Julia laughed, "Funny Elliot said the same thing before he passed out." She sighed. "We'll let them rest tomorrow. No one will expect them to be up and moving after that performance for at least the morning."

"Have you found anything else out about our murder?" Alex asked. "We're almost through with our week here and we've found nothing so far."

"I know. I'm working on it. I know someone who may know but it will be hard to get him to talk. I didn't train him; Gabriel did so he's very loyal to him."

"One of the Decadence pets?"

"Yes a boy by the name of Kalil. We can find him tomorrow while everyone is out especially now that we have an excuse to stay close to the house because of Elliot and Olivia's condition."

"Tomorrow it is." Alex agreed easily watching Julia rise.

She walked over to the bedroom peering in and sighing. "She's very beautiful Alexandra. Take care of her and let her take of you too." She spoke softly her blue eyes burning into Alex's own ocean blue.

Alex blinked as she turned back to face her and nodded, "I will Julia." She promised.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: SUCCESS! VICTORY WAS MINE TODAY! I managed to get through my run with very minimal pain and also spent a lovely day at the mall and out to a delicious lunch with my wife. We went shopping. My one weakness. I have a few things to do tomorrow but hopefully those will get done quickly. I'm planning on staying around the house and actually doing some damn house work since I haven't really moved from the chair and then the bed much since I fucked up my tendon. I'm just glad the damn thing held. It's a bit tender but it's doing much better. Thank you for all the well wishes! Now enough gabbing from me! Onward to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Julia stood in the Great Foyer watching everyone leave for the morning. When she was certain they were gone and had left behind only Kalil, Meila, and a few others she set out in search of him. It didn't take long to find him cleaning equipment in the ballroom. She smiled as she walked out going back to the library where Alex was searching as well. "I've found him. He's alone cleaning the equipment in the ballroom. Let's go now."

Alex nodded moving with her out the door. They'd both eaten breakfast quite normally and had brought back things for Elliot and Olivia who were still bed ridden after the hard night. They'd all agreed though now was the time to find out what Kalil knew or didn't in regards to Kaira's murder.

"Kalil?" Julia called his name as she closed the main doors of the ballroom sealing him in once Alex shut the other set of doors on the opposite side of the room.

"What can I do for you today Mistress Julia?" Kalil asked bowing his head deeply showing her respect.

She reached out with a tender hand and pushed his brown curls away from his face. "How are you doing this morning little Kalil?" She asked as she settled herself down on a nearby chair.

"I'm doing very well my Lady. " Kalil spoke respectfully his head still bowed.

"Kalil Lady Julia and I were wondering if you could help us with something?" Alex said as she moved closer standing beside the chair Julia was seated in.

"Anything my ladies, just name it." He answered easily.

"It's about Kaira. Do you know what happened to her?"

They both immediately noticed the way the boy tensed and hunched his shoulders over. "Lord Gabriel has forbidden us to speak about Kaira. He said she shouldn't be running off to tell someone outside of Decadence about her woes."

"Did Lord Gabriel hurt Kaira? Did she stop breathing when he hurt her?" Julia asked so they were tag teaming the boy.

He bristled at the accusation puffing up angrily. "Lord Gabriel would never harm any of us! Please never insinuate that in my presence my Ladies."

"We need to know what happened to her? Do you know Kalil?"

"I don't know what happened to her my Ladies. All I know is what Lord Gabriel told me. We were never to speak of her again."

"You're lying. You know what happened to her. You just won't tell us because you are afraid Lord Gabriel will find out. If he killed her he will pay for it. You know that right?" Julia asked shifting away from the boy.

"Lord Gabriel would never hurt us."

"So you say but look at what he's done to you Kalil. To all of you, he's desecrated your flesh all for his own gain. It was never about any of you. It was how many of you he could hurt to keep you in line. Did he kill her at the Masquerade? Did he kill her in front of you all to keep you in line? What did he do to her?" Julia demanded.

"He did nothing my Ladies. He was too late."

"Too late for what?" Alex asked looking at Julia.

"He was too late to save her." Kalil was sobbing softly now as he finally replied.

"How was he too late? What happened to her Kalil?" Alex asked kneeling down so she was at the boy's level.

"Did Lord Romeifellar hurt her?"

"No. He loved her. She didn't love him but she told us she thought she could grow to love him. She said she loved you Lady Julia. She wanted to be with you."

"I know that Kalil. She came to me years ago and told that much." Julia looking at Alex who sighed softly.

"But that doesn't tell us who killed her Kalil."

Before another word could come out of his mouth a gunshot silenced the words. "Elliot! Olivia!" Both women yelled shooting to their feet and racing upstairs. "Your room first! Get Olivia." Julia commanded since Alex's rooms were closer than her own.

Olivia hobbled into the hallway staring at both women in pain. "I'm fine. It came from your room Julia."

"Elliot!" Julia screamed running down the hallway and throwing open the door. She stopped causing Alex to almost collide with her back.

"Mistress!" A voice called out quite happily.

"Meila. What are you doing?" Julia asked. "Where's Elliot?"

"He was a bad boy mistress. He had to go."

"What are you talking about?" Julia asked moving into the room where Meila was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"He took you from me. Just like Kaira tried to do." Meila cried out angrily.

"Elliot didn't take me from you Meila. Did you shoot him? Is he dead?"

"No. I'm alive." Elliot's voice called which caused Meila's pretty face to turn into snarl.

"Bastard doesn't know how to stay dead."

"Meila. Why would you do this? Did you kill Kaira?"

"She wanted you all for herself Mistress Julia. I was supposed to be your pet. Not her and certainly not him." Meila was waving the gun around.

Julia nodded, "Did you strangle her? What did you do to her Meila?"

"I got rid of her and her disgusting vile stories about you Mistress." Meila didn't notice Olivia and Alex ease their way into the room too intent to try and make her mistress understand just why she had done what she'd done.

"Why would you get rid of her? What did she do exactly?"

"She told me that you told her you were never coming back to Decadence and that she was going to go live with you and be your only pet. I couldn't let that happen. So I made sure she was gone. No one is going to take you from me. You're my mistress and my mistress only." Meila's dark eyes were angry and bright not a good combination.

Julia glanced over her shoulder seeing Elliot moving slowly towards her. Blood dripped from the graze he'd suffered from the bullet. Julia was glad Meila had missed but if he wasn't careful she wouldn't miss the second time.

"Mei-Mei. My sweet little Mei. Remember when I used to call you that?"

"Yes. It was your pet name for me. I'm so glad you remembered it. I thought I'd never hear you call me that again." Meila was delighted by the way Julia spoke her nickname. "I didn't let anyone else call me that. Only you." She added smiling.

"That's very sweet Mei-Mei. Your Mistress appreciates that a lot."

"Do you really?" Meila asked her pretty face lighting up with adoration. The gun wavered in her hand and Julia nodded.

"Yes little Mei, I'm glad no one but me gets to call you that. But you're going to have to give me the gun sweet one. I can't let you hurt anyone else."

"But Mistress he's in the way. He must go."

"No he's not in the way. Lady Alexandra has agreed to take him from me. You're going to go back to New York with me and live with me Mei-Mei. You'll be my only pet and I will love and cherish you for the rest of our lives together."

"Oh Mistress! I've wanted nothing more than that since the first time I met you."

"I know sweet one and I'm sorry I left you here. I wouldn't have done it had I realized what they'd done to you."

During the time Julia had been talking Olivia and Elliot had managed to get closer to what they now knew to be their killer. It happened so fast but to Alex it was like seeing things in slow motion. Elliot tackled Meila and Olivia jumped forward trying to grab the gun from her hand. It slammed down and shot the bullet sending Julia flying backwards. "NO!" She screamed watching Julia hit the floor. She raced towards her as the Detectives wrestled the crazed girl to the ground and kept her pinned. "Julia! Julia!" Alex screamed as she got to her. "Mistress! Please! Don't leave me!" Alex yelled dropping to her knees. Julia's eyes were closed, she was pale. Alex could feel the red blood dripping onto her fingers as she pressed them to her former mistress' shoulder. Julia opened her eyes looking at Alex with a small smile. "I love you Alexandra." And then blackness set in.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Dammit I didn't mean to do that. Oh well. No sequel here I guess. Reviews as always please?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: Back again. Honestly I couldn't stand the thought of leaving it at that cliff hanger. I hate when people do that shit and this was done. I just finished it actually so I figured fuck it! It's going up. It may be rough cause I edited it very quickly but hopefully it's okay. Anyways peeps this is the end! Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me through this weird ass thing. I know it had it's rough patches and some things were more extreme than others. I appreciate all the sweet words and constructive criticism. Hopefully inspiration will strike and I'll be back again soon! See you next time hopefully!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20:<p>

"I hereby find the defendant Mei Lang guilty of the first degree murder of Jessica Kern and the attempted murder of Audra Dickerson. Court is adjourned. Sentencing is next week." The gavel banged as Lena Petrovosky slammed it down.

Alex stood up gathering her notes and pushing them into her briefcase. She smiled as she turned seeing her Detective and her partner sitting there and beside them looking a bit pale still was Julia. "Good job Alex." Olivia smiled rising to her feet.

"I'm so proud of you Alexandra." Julia added moving to stand up carefully. Her arm was still pretty useless but the physical therapy was soon to start which hopefully would bring back the mobility in her arm. The bullet had barely grazed her artery but it had been a wonderful helicopter ride back to the main island and then once she was stabilized onward to New York. Meila was arrested as soon as they touched down in New York the Detectives taking her into custody. Though the members of Decadence were grateful two of New York's finest were there given the circumstances they were a bit angry they'd been fooled.

Elliot smiled laying his hand on Alex's back. "Do you have to be back in court today Counselor?"

"No I'm done as of this moment at least for the day."

"I was about to say." Olivia growled playfully.

Alex laughed smiling as she stepped through the lawyer's gate to join her family. Julia shifted slightly so no one would bump her arm while it was still in its sling. It was quite tender after all.

"I have a suggestion. Let's go get a late lunch. My treat." Julia promised with a smile.

"How are you treating? You can't drive." Elliot pointed out with a smile.

"Yet Detective; I can't drive yet. Thank you very much." Julia snapped playfully smacking him with her good arm.

Olivia followed at a more subdued pace beside Alex as they made their way outside the entire time watching Julia and Elliot joke back and forth with each other.  
>"I sort of miss him hating her." Olivia said wistfully.<p>

"Why? Feel like you're losing your partner to her?" Alex asked with a smile.

"No because then they'd be at least semi-quiet around each other."

Alex laughed. "Come on we'd better break them up before Julia hurts her other arm."

Olivia stepped into Alex's beautiful uptown apartment much later that night. After lunch with Julia the Detectives had been called away to a scene leaving the two women behind. Olivia was tired but not enough to sleep especially when she came into the living room and found Alex waiting for her on the couch. She smiled walking over and pressing her lips to Alex's. "You look exhausted." Alex spoke softly studying her Detective's face.

"I'm tired but not enough to sleep just yet." Olivia agreed.

Alex smiled rising to her feet and gently pushing Olivia down on the couch cushions. "Hey where are you going?" Olivia asked as Alex walked towards the bedroom.

"I have something for you. I'll be right back." She promised.

Olivia nodded waiting until her love returned. She was pleased with how things were going between them. Of course they'd made love as soon as things were settled in New York and with their case. Neither woman had wanted to make love on the island so close to their murderer. And honestly Olivia was glad they'd waited. It was perfect and special and everything she wanted for Alex.

Speaking of Alex, she smiled when the beautiful blonde attorney reappeared. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top but still managed to look as beautiful and refined as always. Olivia was shocked though when the attorney knelt in front of her. "Alex?" She asked a bit shocked.

Alex smiled softly at her. "I love you Liv. But you knew that all ready. I know everything with Julia and I makes you nervous even if you won't directly tell me. So I thought what better way to prove to you that I'm yours then by showing you?" She pulled a red leather collar from behind her back. It was simple like the pieces they'd worn on the island. It buckled in the back and it's only adornment was a small D ring in the front.

"Alex." Olivia was beyond moved that her lover wanted to give her this precious gift.

"I know you liked being my pet as much as I did but I think tonight I would like to be your pet. If you agree that is." Alex held out the collar and when Olivia took it she immediately lifted her hair out of the way.

Olivia smiled softly at the trusting gesture but nodded and unbuckled the collar. Slowly she leaned forward and placed the collar around Alex's neck carefully buckling it. "Is that too tight?" She asked softly watching Alex shifting her neck just slightly to check the fit.

The blonde shook her head looking down, "No ma'am. It fits just fine."

Olivia felt like her body was on fire when she heard the submissive tone Alex took. It was the first time she'd ever heard such a tone come from Alex before. Olivia rose to her feet watching Alex settle herself into the ease of a submissive position. Things apart, arms tucked behind her back, chin up but eyes down. She was perfect at this and why shouldn't she be? She had years to learn to do this.

"Go to our bedroom and take your clothes off Alex. I want to see you tonight."

"Yes Mistress." Alex shifted her position but didn't move to walk instead she crawled on hands and knees to their bedroom without any prompting from Olivia. Olivia couldn't help but take in the hypnotic sway of her lover's hips as she moved.

Olivia swallowed and shifted in her seat but didn't make an immediate move to follow Alex to their bedroom. She knew the effect it had on her when Alex had done the same thing to her last week. She cut the television on and tried to concentrate but eventually gave up clicked it off and made her way to the bedroom. It was quiet and dark, the only light the soft yellow glow from a tableside lamp. In the center of the bed Alex was waiting. She was kneeling in the position as early only this time there were no clothes blocking her from Olivia's view. Olivia swallowed once again and moved into the bedroom.

She shifted and pulled her belt off setting it aside and then deciding against it. She grabbed the strip of leather and folded it in half remembering when Alex had struck her with a similar implement. "Undress me." She commanded. Alex crawled from the bed towards her and settled at the edge waiting for Olivia to tell her to move or come towards her. Olivia shifted and moved towards the swagger she was known for fully in place.

Alex bit her lip seeing the way her lover was walking. She waited until Olivia was close to start the process of undressing her. It was fun since Alex had refused to use her hands. Only her mouth, teeth and tongue, eventually though with a little help from an impatient Olivia the clothes were shed. She climbed onto the bed and looked at Alex who had returned to her submissive kneel. She pushed her gently watching as she fell gracefully back to the bed.

Alex lifted her arms above her head crossing them at the wrists as she looked at Olivia with big blue eyes. Julia had always told her that her eyes could get her anything she wanted. She wondered if it would work on Olivia now that they'd reversed their roles.

"Now Counselor, since you've so sweetly agreed to give yourself to me. I think we should make some ground rules." Olivia growled looking over Alex's alabaster flesh.

"No touching without permission, no talking without permission but you can make noises, and unless I tell it's okay you aren't to leave the position I put you in."

Alex nodded her head showing that she understood the rules without immediately breaking them by speaking out loud. Olivia smirked and playfully smacked the inside of Alex's thigh which got her the immediate reaction of a sucked bottom lip and a spreading of her long lean legs. She smirked and smacked the other one liking the way the blood rushed to the abused area and caused it to warm slightly under her palm. She switched back and forth before sliding her hands along the warm spots, fingers tracing the red areas almost delicately.

Alex continued to bite her bottom lip and when Olivia began to slide her fingers along the heated flesh she couldn't help but let out a soft little whine. She was already quite aroused from just the thought of their little game. It was quite different from what she'd had with Julia. With Julia it had been obey or be punished. Sometimes it was fun to get her former Mistress going by misbehaving a bit but she always fell in line quickly. With Olivia though, she wanted to behave. She wanted to give this experience to her since she knew the island had had a profound impact on Olivia.

Olivia shifted and began to press kisses all along Alex's neck nipping playfully and occasionally slapping Alex's thighs to get a gasp from her. She nibbled down to her collar bones licking at the hollow before sliding down to her breasts. It didn't take her long to make the decision whether to bite down or not. Alex gasped and shifted only minimally when Olivia bit down on the top of her right breast only a few inches from her hard nipple. Olivia pulled back staring at her. "What did I tell you about moving Alex?" She asked refusing to use her full name the way she knew Julia had. "You may answer the question." She added.

"You told me not to move ma'am."

"And did you move?"

"Only marginally ma'am, I'm sorry."

"You will be." Olivia promised sitting back on her heels. She pulled Alex across her lap easily and using her hand delivered a series of quick fast blows that weren't necessarily painful but would get the point across the she was angry with her at the moment. When she was finally done she threw Alex back to the bed lifting her arms in the same position and shifting her legs apart. She looked up into Alex's eyes seeing the tears there and knew she felt true remorse. She slid forward and pressed her lips to Alex's cheeks whispering how much she loved her and how she was no longer mad at her.

Alex remained put when Olivia moved back to her previous position biting and nipping at her breasts. This time Alex was careful not to let her body move an inch though she longed to. Olivia slid her hands back to Alex's thighs digging blunt nails into her sensitive flesh. She didn't cut the skin though. She nibbled her way down Alex's stomach stopping at the patch of blonde curls. She slapped her thighs twice more before sliding her mouth along her lover's wet folds. Alex cried out when her tongue slid over her hard clit beginning to lick delicately at it. She slid a hand up two fingers sliding into the wet warmth beneath her mouth. It didn't take long at this before Alex was screaming her hips bucking uncontrollably. Olivia pulled back loving the way her lover looked in the throes of pleasure. She smiled when Alex finally settled onto the bed looking completely exhausted.

She slithered up her body clutching her close and pressing soft kisses all over her golden hair and forehead. "I love you." She whispered over and over again. Alex was breathing heavy trying to recover as she wrapped her own body tightly around Olivia's. Olivia waited until she'd calmed down to reach out and try to undo the collar. "Don't." Alex said softly pulling away. Olivia blinked looking at her. Alex smiled softly, "I want to wear it. It means I belong to you." She explained and Olivia grinned and nodded. Things were finally settled for good. They'd caught their murderer and now they were living happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Also I dedicate this smut filled scene to my Alex whom I cannot wait to work with. I know she prefers Alex as the submissive so I couldn't resist doing this for her. I hope it's okay. I don't think I'm a great smut writer but I gave it a go. Let me know what you think and also give me some feedback on whether you would like to see a sequelprequel whatever.

Thanks a lot guys!

Isabella


End file.
